


Ranma: Better ½

by Peppermint_Witch



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Abuse, Bisexual Character, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Queer Themes, Trans Character, canon-atypical presence of hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Witch/pseuds/Peppermint_Witch
Summary: Taking it from the top, with just as much stupid, without the gross!
Relationships: Hibiki Charlotte/Saotome Ranma, Hibiki Charlotte/Saotome Ranma/TEndou Akane, Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma, Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane, Saotome Ranma/Shampoo, Saotome Ranma/Shampoo/Tendou Akane, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane, Shampoo/Tendou Akane
Comments: 33
Kudos: 162





	1. Prologue: Alternative Perspective

  
  


Prologue: A New Perspective

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Let the annoyances flow away.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Let the calm, the ease, flow in.

The blue-haired girl stood, and took stance in a kata. She let her body flow gently, following long-practiced motions as she moved into blocks and strikes. With each attack launched into the air, tension left her body, and after a few moments, she ended, bowing to nobody, and walking towards a pile of cinder blocks.  
Hand flat, she raised it, before bringing it down, splitting them all in half. She smiled to herself.  
“Akane, it’s time for dinner!” came a call from the porch, her sister looking through the open door.  
“Coming, sis!” She ran in, and was scolded for not taking a bath before sitting down to eat.  
“Come now, wash up.” Today was a good day. Sundays usually were.

The Next Day

She groaned as the sun rose, pulling herself out of bed, and getting changed. Downstairs, Kasumi had already cooked breakfast, and both her father and Nabiki were sitting together, simultaneously sipping black coffee and peering over their own pages of the newspaper.

“Just wild…” the older sister muttered, taking a sip. Soun nodded, mimicking her. “The things people will do nowadays.” Another nod.  
“What’s wild?” the blue-haired girl asked, sitting down and grabbing some food.  
“Apparently there’s been sightings of wild animals fighting people in Fukui… and not just normal animal attacks. Like, actual fights. Told ya, it’s wild.” Soun nodded again, and Akane shook her head.  
“Please,” she sighed, “They’ll put anything in the newspaper.”

After eating, and kissing her father on top of his head, she left for school after Nabiki.

“Bye, daddy! Bye, sis! See you!” she called out with a smile… which shortly faded, as Nabiki elbowed her  
“You know… you may want to run. You’re gonna be late if you can’t hurry past the you-know-what,” the sister advised, before hurrying ahead.  
With that advice… Akane was almost tempted to turn around and go home. Having to face them every day… She started running. Better to get it over with.

As she rushed to the school, a commotion could be heard. About a hundred or so boys stood past the gate, waiting with various sports equipment, all talking aloud as she charged towards them. Suddenly, as they saw her, the commotion turned into a raucous cacophony of voices, shouting to get her attention.

"Akane, be mine!" "Akane, I love you!" "Akane, I will defeat you today!" "Akane, please love me!" "Akane!" "Akane!" "Akane!"

Stupid boys… she thought, as she began to punch through the crowd, dodging tackles, bats, and golf clubs, and sending boys flying with her fists.

Several minutes later, she stood amongst piles of battered bodies, breathing heavily. All that was left was...  
"Akane Tendo!"  
Him.  
"I'm going to be late, Kuno…"  
"Time is of no matter, my love… I am here for your heart. Today, I, Tatewake Kuno, the Shooting Star of Furikan High, shall defeat you!" The tall idiot declared, aiming his bokken at her. "Now, let us-"

She didn't have time for this. In a swift motion, her foot met his face, sending him flying back. Now, to get to class… which she was, once again, late for, leaving her standing outside, holding two buckets of water. She sighed, casually using them to work out while she waited for next period.

The day went on as usual, after that. She had an easy time in most of her classes, though she had some trouble in science and Home Ec. Around lunch, she sat down with the other girls, her head crashing into the table in front of her.  
"Uuuggggghhhhhhhh…" she groaned, a crack in the table appearing as she raised her head. "Why meeee…"  
"Depends on what's got you down, Akane," Sayuri commented, patting her back. "Who's it this time?"  
"Me, apparently… no other girls attract half the perverts in this school… and nobody's willing to work with me in Home Ec…"  
"You're lucky you're such a t-" Yuka started, before getting an elbow in the side by Sayuri, grunting. "T-tough cookie, or you'd have more after you. Most of the guys… and some of the girls."  
"To be fair, she might prefer girls… over the guys that come after her, at least," Sayuri said, quickly catching herself.  
"I-I'm not a… l-l-lesbian," Akane said, whispering the last word, and blushing. "But… maybe you're right… girls seem to listen, at least.”  
Sayuri looked at Yuka, and the taller girl fidgeted, looking away and blushing. "W-well, most do… some are… stubborn…"  
The blue-haired girl looked between the two of them scrutinizingly, before sighing. They always seemed to have some inner secret, but they were always closer to each other, so she tried not to take it too personally.  
"Anyway… I'm tired of all the jerks coming after me… but they never listen when I tell them to stop… it's kind of I'm cursed to deal with this… I just wish that something would change, you know?"  
Both girls nodded in understanding, Sayuri patting her on the back once more.

More classes, and then training at home. Her father mostly sat at the table, or in front of the TV, spending part of the day half gone from the world. She wished he'd just train her himself, but she was entirely self taught, since he stopped teaching. Any time she tried bringing up the subject, he'd just hang his head and go silent.  
While she trained, Nabiki took photos of her in various stances, grinning with yen in her eyes.  
"... The ¥1000 on my desk?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and grimacing.  
Nabiki sagged, nodding. "Yeah, yeah… your cut's on your desk. I wouldn't not pay you, y'know…"  
Akane turned around, frowning. "Only because Kasumi caught you. And you still won't tell me who you're selling to."  
"The less you know, sister dearest, the better."  
The grimace turned into a scowl. "That never makes me feel better, and you know it."  
"That I do. But I'm being honest. I'll let you get back to your training~" and with that, she was gone. Akane, fuming, shattered cinder under her fist, the supporting pillars crumbling. "Darn it…"

Afterwards, came food, homework, and sitting down in front of the TV. Her father already in bed, she had the TV to herself. So, she turned on her favorite channel.  
The new Sailor Moon was just ending, and she sighed… and, making sure nobody was up, she slipped in her guilty pleasure.  
Revolutionary Girl Utena.  
She admired the strong, princely girl, and… despite how everyone reacted, she was always so cool-headed about everything. And the way she looked at her princess… plus, nobody called Utena the t-word. As a matter of fact, everyone looked up to her. And her fanclub was far more respectful.  
Maybe girls would be better.

After watching a few episodes, she went to bed. The following days were much like this one. Beat up the Hentai Horde, send Kuno flying before he could challenge her, get to class late, be avoided in Home Ec and the science lab, and talk with her friends. Train at home, pose for photos, do her homework, watch her shows, and go to sleep. There was hardly any change, day to day, and it was getting old. She couldn't stand it.

Akane Tendo wanted something new.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

#  Chapter 1: The New Girl?

It was a beautiful day in Nerima. Most Sundays were, if only because Akane wouldn’t have to deal with a stupid horde of boys after her morning run. She was working up a light sweat, huffing lightly as she rounded the blocks of her hometown in her light run. The words ‘light run’, however, are used sparingly. A light run for Akane would be a heavy race for most athletes.

When she gets back, she stretches, performing a series of meditation, kata, and stone-breaking. The cinderblocks are half of what her pay from Nabiki goes to, to nobody’s surprise. After she’s finished up, Nabiki comes outside, arms crossed and foot-tapping.

“... what is it, Nabiki? You… don’t have your camera today?” She asks, curious about the lack of the daily photo-shoot.

The money-maker rolls her eyes, shaking her head. “Never mind that. We’ve been waiting for you to get home. Dad has some sort of important news.”

“Oh… Sorry for making you wait. I’m coming!” the blue-haired girl declared, coming inside just as it began to rain.

Soun looked on as his daughters sat around the table, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. Akane was surprised, but happy, seeing him in such a state. It was her first time in a while seeing him smile. “Daddy, what is it? What’s with that letter?”

“Yeah, spill, dad…” Nabiki declared. “You woke me up early for this, and then I had to wait until Akane got home. What’s the big news?”

"My daughters… my dear friend, Saotome, has sent me this letter… he and his child were recently traveling through China, training… and now, they're in Japan… they will soon be here. His child's name is Ranma…" he slowly explains, the smile widening. "And Ranma shall marry one of the three of you~"

Akane turned white, while her sisters responded. She barely registered their comments. "How old is he… don't like older men…" "Is he cute… what does he look like?"

A hearty laugh shook her out of the funk, as her father replied. "I have no idea! I've never met him!"

Nabiki calmly stood and walked over, a fist grinding into her father's head. "Dad, you idiot… what are you doing engaging one of us to someone you've never met?"

"Nabiki, please…" Kasumi said, and she sighed, stepping back. "But father, this was irresponsible… Akane, dear, are you okay?"

She turned to her sister, nodding and giving a weak smile. "I'm fine… I'm going to go train more, and then take a nice, long bath…"

Some time later, Akane having finished her workout, she stopped in the kitchen before heading up to take her bath. “Hey, sis…” she muttered, Kasumi turning to her while in the middle of her cleaning.

“Yes, Akane?” the eldest sister asked, setting down her broom. “... it’s about the engagement, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I… what was daddy even thinking? He didn’t tell us about any of this, and suddenly one of us has to marry the son of his friend? It’s just so…” Akane fumed, hands clenching. Kasumi strode over, patting her shoulder.

“Don’t worry… I’m sure everything will be fine… this… may even be good for us~ Who knows~?”

The blue-haired girl turns up towards her sister. “... you really think so?”

“I don’t know… but you have to have faith in these thi-” Kasumi paused, interrupted by the doorbell. A shout came from the living room, Soun sounding excited.

“THAT MUST BE THEM!” he declared, rushing through the kitchen out the back door, with Nabiki in tow… only for both of them to run back, hiding behind the table.

It was soon evident what they were running from, as a panda came charging in with a person over their shoulder.

"Dad, what is that?!" Nabiki demanded, only got the Tendo patriarch to shake his head furiously. "What, a panda just charges into our house, and you have no idea what's going on?!" He nodded, while Kasumi stepped forward.

"Sorry for my father and sister…" she said, bowing. "May we help you?"

The panda, without a word, set down the girl over its shoulder.

"... Pardon," Kasumi said, "But are you…"

The redhead replied, head hung low. "... Ranma Saotome… sorry 'bout this."

Nabiki and Soun got up, approaching her. Soun stepped forward, hugging the girl. "My dear future son-in-law! It's so good to meet you! You're far smaller than I expected, haha! And softer, and…"

"Cmnn myu lhht go, plffff…?" a muffled Ranma asked, before getting released by the Tendo father. He put his hands on her shoulders, staring down, and causing her to look away, before getting angry and punching him in the nose. "What the heck's with the staring, jerk?!"

Nabiki stepped around her floored father, inspecting the redhead in red. "... Uh, dad? I thought you said your friend had a  _ son _ . Not that she isn't a looker, but…" she trailed off, while Ranma fidgeted awkwardly, and Soun lay weeping on the floor.

"Poor father… I guess this means none of us have to marry her, right?" Kasumi asked. She sounded disappointed, but out of sight of the other two, she gave her little sister a wink. "Akane… I'm sure our guest has had quite a day~ would you entertain her while I set the kettle for some tea?"

"Oh, sure! Ranma, daddy said you were training with your father! Do you want to have a little spar?" The feisty blue-haired girl asked, causing the awkward redhead to perk up.

"That sounds great!" She proclaimed, heading over to the taller girl.

"My name is Akane, by the way~ Akane Tendo, let's head to the dojo~" Akane declared, taking her hand and pulling her along.

The new girl sat in meditation in the dojo while Akane pulled on a gi for their fight. “Don’t… don’t you have a gi?” She asked, looking at the girl.

“Nope, just this.” The redhead shrugged, still sitting there. Akane frowned, walking over.

“Oh… uhm… I’m sorry about daddy. He can be a bit of a knucklehead…” the stronger girl sighed, patting Ranma on the shoulder. “This dumb arranged marriage thing… I’m… just glad you’re a girl. Now none of us have to worry about that~” She laughs, and so does the redhead, though she seems a bit more nervous.

Looking the girl over, Akane could clearly tell she was the stronger of the two. While she was built like a small body-builder, this girl was petite by definition. “... Anyway, I’ll go easy on you, okay~? Ready when you are~”

Ranma stood, and bowed, before standing in a casual stance. She gave a light nod, and Akane rushed in. She threw a slow punch, surprised to see the girl leap over the strike. A second attack and she maneuvered through the air to dodge, landing behind her. “Woah… that was pretty good!”

She kept up the attacks, getting more and more aggressive as she went, but the girl seemed able to easily dodge every strike. “You’re… huff… good at dodging, but… Let’s see if you can handle this!” And with that said, Akane threw three punches, with force enough to cause the girl to stumble back, the wall behind her cracking.

“... You… oh no, that wasn’t too much, was i-” she started, but was cut off as the girl looked up and grinned, dashing forward and putting Akane on the defensive. Several feints were thrown, and she put up her arms to block the real strike… but the girl was gone. She started to look around, but was shocked to feel a poke on the back of her head.

“ _ Boop~ _ ”

The redhead smiled at her as she turned around, giggling. “Looks like I got’cha~”

Akane blanked, before returning a chuckle. “Haha… I guess so~ You’re pretty good~ I’ve never fought someone that fast.”

“You too! You’re really strong. Didn’t expect your punch to hold that much force… you definitely surprised me~” the redhead returned.

“That was fun… say, since you’ll probably be around for a bit… do you wanna be friends~?”

This… seemed to catch the girl off guard. She just stared at Akane for a few seconds, before a soft smile formed on her lips. “That sounds kinda nice, yeah…”

“AKANE! RANMA! I’LL BE MAKING DINNER SOON, YOU TWO SHOULD WASH UP!” called Kasumi from the other room.

The redhead looked to Akane, smiling nervously, before looking to the door. “D-do you mind? Between the rain and that workout…”

“Of course, of course! I’ll just go in after you~”

So, with that, Akane had earned a friend. She cheered silently as she entered the kitchen, sitting down and waiting while the girl ran upstairs. She drank from a cup of tea on the table, set in her place. “Thanks for the tea, Kasumi~” she called, looking up with confusion to see her father, and a strange man, sitting outside on the porch, staring at each other, with flowing tears in both their eyes.

“Uh… daddy? Who’s that?” she asked, attempting to get his attention, but he seemed almost in another world, once more. She sighed, staying seated.

After about an hour, it seemed like the girl should already be back, but Ranma still wasn’t back from her shower. Kasumi shook Akane from a daze she didn’t know she was in, asking, “Akane, dear, could you go check on our guest? She’s taking quite some time up there, and I’m a bit worried.” The blue haired girl stood, nodding and heading up the stairs. She  _ did  _ want a bath, too, so it wouldn’t be bad to take her turn once she got Ranma out. “Ranma, I’m coming in!” she called, before hearing a frantic scrambling.

“O-one sec, ‘kay-yaaAAH!” came the redhead’s voice, and, worried, Akane threw open the shutter, seeing the toweled girl slip backwards, her head bashing into the edge of the bath and causing her to go limp, hanging half into the warm water.

“Ranma, no!” Akane cried out, rushing forward, and pulling the girl out. Water seemed to be pouring out of her mouth which meant one thing. She pulled the girl flat onto the ground, and pressed her hands to her chest, ready to start pressing, when… there… that…

That wasn’t a girl’s chest.

But it had been a moment ago.

But now… Akane looked down, inspecting the being beneath her. They seemed taller, with black hair replacing the red, a well-built chest, and… thank goodness for a towel.

She panicked, punching them in the stomach, and causing them to spit up the water they swallowed.

“Kah! Kuff… agh… th-that hurt… What the-”

“WHY ARE YOU A BOY?!” Akane demanded, cutting them off.

“Why w-would I be… uh… oh… ow, my head…” they said, rubbing the bruise on the back of their head from their slip. “S-sorry… I…”

“... n-never mind! Get changed, we need to get ice for that.”

Downstairs, Akane awkwardly led the transformed Ranma to the kitchen. Perhaps the biggest shock was that everyone was at the table, and not surprised to see Akane walking down the stairs with a boy in tow.

“... sit down, and stay awake. I’ll go get you some ice, and  _ then _ you are going to explain all this,” she demanded, just getting an awkward nod from the boy.

While she walked into the other room, grabbing an ice pack from the fridge, she could hear a dull chatter from the other room.

"Dad… how the heck did you get us stuck with this?!" Nabiki shouted, Soun leaning back but chuckling lightly.

"Hmm… boy or girl, I still can't be their fiance," the eldest sister said, before sipping from a cup of tea. "They're much too young for me. That would be inappropriate." She sighed, giving a forlorn look to Akane and the now-boy as she put the ice bag onto his head.

"Genma, my friend, perhaps you could explain yours and your boy's situation?" Soun asked, casually glancing nervously away from Nabiki's gaze.

Soun’s friend nodded, beginning to explain their trip. “We were traveling in China, to one of the greatest training grounds in the world. The Jusenkyo Springs. A place meant to push a martial artist to their limits.”

“Yeah, cuz the damned waters were cursed, you dumb panda!” Ranma slugged their dad… his dad? His voice was rough, and sounded pained, and he shivered as ice was pressed to the back of his head. “Th-that’s cold…”

“Well, deal. You bumped your head, and I’m making sure it doesn’t get worse,” Akane countered, causing the boy to sulk. “What did you mean cursed, by the way?”

As the bag of ice pressed to the boy’s head, cold droplets of water slowly soaked their way down his head. “Well…” Genma continued, oblivious to his son’s situation, “The Jusenkyo Cursed Springs are a  _ very _ dangerous grounds. Every single pool is cursed. If you fall in one, you gain the curse.”

“And this dummy dragged me there, to train, and got real mad when I knocked him into the Spring of the Drowned Panda… Then  _ a freaking panda _ leapt at me from the water, and… knocked me into… the spr _ ing of…” _ Ranma trailed off, only just noticing that her father seemed taller.

“Spring of the drowned girl?” Nabiki asked, deadpanned.

“Yeah… sorry about all this…” the once-again-redhead nodded.

“Oh, for shame! My own son, cursed to become a girl!” Genma wailed out, overdramatically, only to be tossed into the rain and koi pond behind the house.

“It’s yer own fault, you stupid panda! If you had just bought a pamphlet in Japanese, this never would have happened! And p-plus… I’d… rather turn into a girl than a build-a-bear mistake…”

Kasumi shook her head, frowning at Genma, coming out of the water once more in panda form. “The  _ both _ of you could have turned into something far more terrible… you’re lucky that you got such mild curses!” The other Tendo family members looked at her, shocked to hear her shouting. “Why would you make such a dangerous decision?”

The panda looked away, trying to avoid the motherly glare.

“The idiot bought a chinese pamphlet.” Ranma noted, her father coming back into the house.

“So… cold water turns you into your cursed form…” Soun muttered, standing over Genma and Ranma with a teapot. He slowly tipped the kettle over his friend’s head, scalding the panda and quickly turning him back into a man. “... and hot water turns you back!”

“I-it doesn’t need to be that hot…” Genma muttered, forcing a grin.

Ranma dodged the pouring water as Soun tried to turn him back. “Watch it, that’s scaldin’!” she cried out. “Had enough ‘a turnin’ back an’ forth for one day, anyways!”

“Anyways… that just leaves  _ one _ matter…” Nabiki declared, looking to Akane. “Luckily, they’re perfect for you! They’re half girl, so you only have to half-hate them! Plus, I’m going into business, so there’s  _ no way _ I’m inheriting the dojo.”

“Wh-what?!” Akane stomped her foot, Ranma visibly flinching away. “Why me, Nabiki?! You think I’m some kinda pervert?”

“... Liking girls wouldn’t make you a pervert, Akane,” Kasumi said, shaking her head. “And that’s not what she’s saying, anyways… I’m sorry, but… I can’t take this for you. As I said, they’re too young.”

“Fine, just leave  _ me _ with the transforming girl-boy…”

“I-it’s not like I asked to be this, tomboy…” Ranma retaliated, leaving everyone else in the room backing away. Kasumi quickly raised the dining ware off the table, as Akane lifted the table itself.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!” she demanded, the table coming down with a thwack on the girl's head.

"Akane…" Kasumi muttered, her voice full of disappointment that demolished the girl's anger and resolve. "Please, they are our guest… and they didn't know about the t-word."

"I know, but she- er, he… they…"

Kasumi set the food back down on the table, standing and hugging her sister. "I know… but go easy on them, please."

  
  


A few hours later, the boy-turned-girl woke up on a mat, ice on their head and the violent girl kneeling next to them. They scurried away, crab-walking to get out of range. "I'm not going to hit you again! I'm sorry about that, it's just… ugh, this is so stupid! My sisters set me up so I need to be engaged to you, and what with the scene upstairs… it's all just a bit much…"

Ranma curled up where they sat, looking away. "Yeah… it's all the stupid panda's fault, anyways… I wouldn't have this stupid curse, I wouldn't be getting hit with tables, wouldn't have had to be engaged to anyone, an'... I guess I wouldn't'a fooled you into wanting to be friends with me… sorry about that…"

Akane sat back, arms folded over her legs. "... You should have told me you were a guy…" she muttered, hearing a resulting defeated hiss from the girl. "... But don't worry about it… I'm not sure about friends, but… I don't hate you. I just hate stupid jerk boys… you're the first one to not be a creep, even if you are weird."

"... Right… okay… I should probably rest… night, Akane…" they muttered, pulling the ice bag back on and getting under their covers.

"... Good night, Ranma."

Akane went to her room, and finally having privacy, she screamed into her pillow. "Stupid daddy, stupid Nabiki, stupid Genma, stupid girl-boy… why do I always have to deal with the idiots in Nerima…"

A knock came to her door. "Ugh, go away!"

"Sis, it's me," came the gentle voice of the eldest Tendo child.

"... Okay… you can come in…"

Kasumi opened the door slowly, shutting it gently and sitting on edge of the bed.

"... What is it? I already apologized to hi-... Her… to Ranma…"

"I'm not here to make you feel guilty, Akane… whatever you might think, you're not a pervert. None of us think that, I promise."

The young girl sat up, crossing her arms. "You all want me to get married to a girl-boy freak… how is that not calling me a pervert?!"

"... You remember my old friend from high school, the girl I spent all my time with?" Kasumi asked.

"Soy? Yeah, what about her?"

Kasumi leaned in close, as if to keep a secret. "Well… her and I were actually very close."

"I know. She was kinda wacky, though… she always got really nervous around you… she was… kinda fun. I never see her anymore, though…"

"... In a sense, that's true. But… well, just take time to think about it. And be kind to yourself, and our guests. You all deserve to be treated well." With that, Kasumi got up to leave, facing her sister as she opened the door. "By the way, I put your DVDs away last night. Good choice~ good night, Akane~"

Oh Kami, she knows.

  
  


Akane woke the next day after a night of restless sleep. She got out of bed, getting dressed and ready for an early run and workout… only to hear a commotion outside.

Downstairs, she looked out the door, to find Ranma and Genma sparring in the yard. “You idiot! What makes you think I’d wanna go to school?!”

Lunging in a leaping strike, Genma bounced back towards his son. “A martial artist should train his body  _ and mind _ , son!”

Akane groaned for a moment, but… began stretching on the porch. “Hey… mind if I join you two?! I was gonna work out anyways, so-”

“Nonsense!” the old man protested. “No man should ever raise a fist against a woman!” While he talked, he continued going full force at his son.

Ranma nodded, pausing. “Yeah… I’m supposed to be a man amongst men, after all, so… I can’t hit ya, obviously!” As he finished his line, he was struck by his father, falling into the pond. “HEY, THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT, POPS!”

Akane walked forward, helping the pig-tailed martial artist out of the water. “Well, that shouldn’t be a problem, now, right? Come on, cinderblocks don’t make for a good opponent.”

The old man blanched. “That powdered rubble was… you?”

“I… I can vouch for ‘er, pops. She  _ is _ really good.” Ranma commented, rubbing the back of her head.

“Bah! Do what you want, you honorless boy. I’m going inside…” Genma scoffed, but was grabbed by the back of his gi on the way indoors. He was promptly tossed into the pond.

“You could at least wash off, first, ya stinky panda!” Ranma laughed, before turning to Akane. “Yeah, I’ll train with ya, I guess… And I’ll make sure to go easy on ya~”

Akane’s brow furrowed deep, before she let out a defeated chuckle. “... Guess that’s for me saying that yesterday?”

So, that morning, instead of her run, Akane sparred with Ranma. The red-head continued her defensive state, merely avoiding the stronger girl’s strikes, which only annoyed Akane in the end.

“Why won’t you fight back?!” she demanded, her punch knocking a dent into a tree in the yard. “Come on, attack me!”

Ranma laughed, dodging the strike with ease. She kept a wide berth between herself and the air pressure from Akane’s strikes. “Why would I need ta hit ya, when you can’t even hit me, though~?”

“Why, you…” Akane lashed out with a series of kicks. “I managed to hit you last night!”

“Sneak attacks don’t count! If they did, I’d have to give my pops a lot more credit! Plus, who’da thought you’d be such a macho chick you could lift a whole table, let alone hit me with it~?” she teased, before yelping as she dropped low.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MACHO CHICK, YOU GIRL-BOY?!” the blue-haired girl bellowed, her strike aimed right for Ranma’s face and only barely dodged.

“The dummy who’s built like a man, obviously. You’re more buff than my boy-mode! Is that all you’ve- EEP!”

Ranma cried out as she leapt into the air. It was a good thing she had moved, given the crater around the hole Akane’s fist was embedded in. “... O-ow… Urgh, come on...” She muttered, tugging.

“... are you… Stuck?” Ranma asked, getting a bit closer.

“I don’t need your help, jerk!” She shouted in return, fist pulled from the ground hard enough to send bits of earth flying. “... I’m going to go take a bath.  _ Don’t come in until I’m downstairs… _ ” she demanded, anger flaring as she stomped off.

Ranma sighed, kicking a piece of the rubble. “Well, obviously… not like I’m a perv, or somethin’ like that…”

  
  


“When we get to school, you better not tell anyone that we’re engaged…” Akane muttered, staring at the ground while she led Ranma to Furinkan High.

The boy shrugged, casually walking along a fence next to her. “Well, obviously… not like it’ll happen, anyways… I’m certainly not going through with it.”

Akane sighed, kicking a rock. “... and… one more thing?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you not tell anyone you beat me in a fight?”

Ranma jumped down, laughing. “What, don’t wanna admit ya lost to me?”

The blue-haired girl swung her bag at him, glaring. “Jerk! That’s not it! It’s just… there’s this idiot at school, and he’ll make both of our lives hell if he knows a guy beat me in a fight…”

“... oh. Okay, yeah. No worries. Less trouble is good, I guess…”

Akane nodded, looking up at him. “Thanks… oh, wait, we’d better run, or we’ll be really late!” With that, she bolted, Ranma following with ease.

“Really late?! Didn’t you say we were leaving early?”

“Yeah, but… remember how I said I hate boys?”

“... stupid boys, yeah. Luckily, I’m a genius~”

“Right…” Akane shook her head. “Anyways, there’s a reason for that… just stay out of the way!” She demanded, charging ahead faster. Towards the gate of what must have been the school. As Ranma got close, he was able to watch as she pummeled boy after boy, in arranged sports gear. And they were all ganging up on her.

“Y-yo, ‘kane, are you sure that y-” Ranma started, but was cut off as a sword pointed up at him.

“Do not interrupt her, boy. Surely you would not dare insult her honour.” Kuno stated, causing a confused look on the cursed boy.

“... And you are?”

“Ah, my apologies. My name is Upperclassman Kuno, Juniour Group E. Captain of the Kendo Club. Undefeated star of the High School Fencing World. But… my peers call me… the Blue Thunder!” With that, lightning cracked behind him. Damn, this boy had good timing. “What is your name, and relation to the raven-haired goddess of strength?”

“To the… wait, you mean ‘kane? Uh… my… pops and her father are friends. We’re staying with her fam’ until we leave for China again.” Ranma said, making up an excuse on the spot. “What’s with all the fighting?”

“These uncultured louts seek her hand, through combat. They think they have the skill to defeat her, but they cannot even touch her when ganging up on her. I’ve tried to offer her my assistance before, but… she rejected my offer. I would not bring her shame by denying her request for a solo fight against her opponents.”

Ranma nodded, not really getting the strange boy with the sword, but going with the flow. “... Yeah, but why are a bunch of guys trying to beat up a girl?”

“The weak fools believe that, if they could defeat her in combat, they might be permitted to date her. Barbaric swine…” Kuno spat on the ground, to define his disgust.

Ranma just stared at him. That explains a lot. At least this boy seemed to be on Akane’s side. “Guess that’s why she told me not to tell anyone I defeated her last night.”

And with those words, the yard went quiet. Kuno looked up at the boy, as did every other member of the Horde that was still standing. Akane turned away, facepalming, and a strong breeze blew through.

“... I do not believe that you gave me your name.” Kuno said, suddenly seeming much colder, eyes darkened.

The pig-tailed boy hopped down, confused. “Oh, right, sorry. It’s Ranma Saotome.” He extended his hand. “Sorry for not greetin’ ya properly. I was-”

“... Saotome… so… you have earned the honour of Akane’s hand…” Kuno spoke, voice stiff. His sword was aimed at the boy’s neck… but only for a moment. He stepped forward, returning the handshake. “In this case, we are rivals. I suppose I will not be worthy of her unless I can defeat you both. We will meet again, Saoto-” the upperclassman paused, cut off by a punch that sent him into the wall. Ranma was knocked to the ground by a bookbag.

“You idiots! Ranma, I told you not to tell anyone! And Kuno, there’s NO WAY you’re EVER going to go on a date with me!” Akane declared, fuming. Her anger dissipated quickly, though, as she looked down. She hadn’t noticed it had started to rain.

Kuno hadn’t either, but looking up from his prone position, he saw, with blurred vision, Akane carrying the boy into the school… hadn’t he had black hair, though?

“Why would you tell him that…” Akane asked, taking deep breaths after having rushed the girl inside.

Ranma looked away, rubbing the side of her head. “‘Cuz he seemed nice! I thought he was one of your friends! I didn’t know he was some kinda loon!”

“Next time I say something, just listen… seriously…” she demanded, pouring a kettle of water onto the changing boy’s head. “And try not to talk to Kuno more… I don’t need more of that idiot bothering me…”

“Got it… fine… sorry…” Ranma grumbled, standing. “Anyways, don’t we have to get to class?”

“CLASS! DAMN IT!”

And with Akane running full-force, and pulling Ranma along, he learned what it felt like to be a ragdoll in a strong breeze.

Needless to say, they were late.

“... I feel like having me hold these is just asking for trouble…” the cursed boy commented while staring at the buckets in his hands, earning an eye-roll from Akane.

"So, who's the cutie~?" Yuka prodded, while Ranma dug into his lunch.

Akane took a moment to respond. She invited him to eat with her, figuring she should at least be nice while he had to stay. He was the new kid in school, after all. "A family friend. He's staying with us while his father's in town."

"That's nice… You said your name is Ranma, right?" Sayuri asked, looking at the pigtailed boy.

"Mmhmmf!" He swallowed, grinning at Akane. "Remind me to thank Kas' for the lunch! She's a great cook!"

"... That's not what I meant," Yuka drolled, poking Akane in the cheek. "You're Akane, self-proclaimed boy hater. And he beat you in a fight, apparently. What's he to you~?"

"He's nothing!" Akane shouted, ignoring Ranma as he shrank back. "... Ugh… he's… I figured he wouldn't wanna sit alone, and he's stuck here for a while…"

"Y-yeah, we're… just flatmates 'til I leave… she's fun to spar with, though. Can almost keep up with me in a fight~ In a house of all girls, I'm glad at least one's a gorilla-strength tomboy~"

Yuka and Sayuri bolted from their seats, holding back their seething friend. "Let go! Let me go!"

"Akane, please, I'm sure he didn't know! Plus, you'll destroy the classroom, again!" Sayuri pleaded, Yuka nodding in agreement. Ranma had flipped back from his seat, having entered a defensive stance.

"Whaddid I do?! I was just givin' her a compliment!" He asked, shocked at the reaction.

"You  _ never _ use the T-word when talking about her, Ranma," Sayuri explained, Akane slowly calming down.

Ranma took a moment, scratching his head. "... Guerilla?"

At that, Akane just stared, anger dissipated. "... Either you're a natural-born moron, or you need to stop taking blows to the head. Guerilla starts with G, you idiot."

"I-i'm not a moron… and the last two times were your fault… I just don't spell good… barely got to go t' school..." Ranma sat back down, eating more slowly.

"... Oh." Akane sighed, sitting down with her friends, eating awkwardly in silence.

  
  


The week passes in mostly the same way. Ranma fights their father, gets turned into a girl, and spars with Akane. They make it to school, and the horde fight for Akane's hand. Ranma or Akane say something stupid, and end up fighting.

Oddly, Kuno has been leaving them alone… and people are whispering around the school behind their backs. And with Ranma training her, they were only late for class once that week. Akane noted that, in comparison to the cursed boy, the boys at school moved at almost a  snail's pace when they came at her, which made fighting them much easier.

It wasn't until Saturday, at the end of school, that they saw Kuno again. As they were leaving, he approached Ranma and Akane, aiming his sword at the pair. "Is it true? Art the two of thou… engaged?"

Ranma looked around in a panic, while Akane steamed. "Nabiki……" she muttered, gaining an incredulous look from her fiancee.

"Your sister told him?!"

"Definitely… I bet she charged him for the information, too…"

"... She did… so, it is true. The lovely Raven-Haired Goddess of Strength engaged to this boy… I challenge you, Saotome, to a battle. Behind the school."

Ranma nodded, shrugging. "I mean, sure… but why?"

"I will not interfere in another's relationship, without earning my place in doing so. Thus, I shalt fight you."

"Fine then… meet you back there!" And the boy dashed off, causing Akane to sigh, following the kendo champ to the school's back side.

The two positioned themselves across the field in the back of the school, distancing themselves from each other, Ranma stood in a relaxed pose, stretching casually while Kuno knelt on the ground. "Okay… come at me whenever! Don't feel too bad when I defeat ya, though!"

"There is no shame in an honorable defeat," Kuno stated, coolly, standing in an attack stance with his bokken. "Prepare yourself, Saotome!"

Ranma glanced at Kuno as he charged the boy, swinging his sword full force. Ranma, however, leapt backwards, easily dodging the attack. He kept slashing at the boy, driving him backwards, but Ranma was faster… though surely he couldn't escape, being backed up against a tree.

Another strike proved Kuno wrong. As he slashed, Ranma almost seemed to stand sideways on the tree, leaping away with grace as the swordsman cut the tree down. "A beautiful performance of skill… but I will not be swayed! Have at thee!" And he charged again, a flurry of strikes once more driving Ranma back, this time in the opposite direction, towards the school. It earned a laugh from the pigtailed boy, his shirt fluttering from the air pressure of the jabs.

"I didn't realize there were  _ two _ freakishly strong people at this school~ but in comparison to 'kane, this is a light breeze~ Can't you do an-"

"Ranma, behind you!" Akane called out, causing Ranma to turn, the gust caused by the flurry making them trip… into the school pool.

Kuno stepped forward, pausing his attack to help the boy from the water… but as he looked down, a blur of red leapt out, tackling him, and backing away. "Urgh… guess ya just know all my secrets now, huh?"

The kendo master looked on at the girl with red hair, scratching his head. "You… did not mean to present as genderfluid?" He asked, causing Akane to faceplant.

"Gender-what? Ya trying to make fun of my curse, ya ass?!" The girl demanded, shaking her fist.

"I would never do that, fair Saotome. One's identity should never be scorned, let alone by one's own self! I am impressed, though, that thou have managed to change so quickly underwater… and your voice and hair dye are impressive!" Kuno observed her, nodding in his confident misunderstanding.

"... You really are an idiot…" she sighed. "Listen, are we fighting, or not?"

"... Very well. When you are ready-" Kuno just managed to get out, not noticing Ranma's approach as her foot raised above her head, leaving the swordsman pausing.

Kuno proceeded to fall back, several footprints in vital places along his front.

"That good enough for ya?" She asked with a huff, crossing her arms. She was surprised to see him sit up, nodding.

"A… b-urgh… b-beautiful display, dear Pigtailed Genderfluid Goddexx of Grace… if you find yourself no longer engaged to Akane Tendo, or seek a more open relationship, perhaps you would date with me?" Kuno offered, looking up at her with a genuine smile.

He proceeded to get punted over the school fence. "I'm a guy, ya jerk creep!" They shouted, Akane just watching the scene in shock.


	3. Chapter 2: Love Confessions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Abusive parent-child relationship content ahead.

#  Chapter 2: Love Confessions?

Akane woke in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming, and she bolted from her bed to the source of the noise. Tearing the door to the guest room open, she found Ranma alone, tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Ugh… I… this idiot is… what am I even doing?" She muttered to herself… and noticed him seem to calm slightly at the sound of her voice.

"N-no… Kuno… I'm a guy, a gu- l-let go… let go…" they muttered in their sleep. Akane frowned. The idiot swordsman's words must have really ate at the cursed boy. She hesitated for a moment, but leaned in close.

"... Back off, Kuno…" she whispered. "Ranma's with me. Leave them alone."

After a moment of silence, Ranma seemed calmer, turning over. "Thanks, 'k-kane…" came a soft voice, the boy curling up. She smiled, fixing his covers and leaving the room. "Good night, Ranma…" she whispered, going back to her room to sleep.

The following morning, Ranma greeted Akane with a grin, already in girl mode and ready to train with her. "Come on, 'Goddess of Strength', let's see if you can actually  _ hit _ me today~"

Akane wondered if they remembered their dream, but shook her head. They couldn't even remember their bag for school most of the time.

She was shocked to find Ranma taking a more active role during their spar that morning. Instead of simply dodging, they were blocking her blows. The counters knocked aside the punches, redirecting or dissipating the force of the punches. "So…" she huffed, half out of breath. "What's… different, today? Why are... you blocking?"

Ranma grinned. "Noticed you're too bulky to just dodge, so you should probably learn to put that muscle to good use! Blocking an opponent and using their strength against them should be more up your alley~"

Akane's attacks grew in ferocity as she tired herself out against the cursed boy. Eventually, she collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. "Hah… hah… heh… thanks for that. But… you don't gotta insult me in the middle of our spars, really…"

"... What insult?" Ranma asked, scratching their head.

"Never mind, idiot." She rolled her eyes, standing up.

Ranma scoffed, sticking out their tongue. "Now who's insulting who, violent chick?"

"Urgh… and you were almost tolerable…" she sighed, walking inside. "I'm gonna go wash up."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Gender fluid? Clearly that's the cursed water you fell in," Nabiki says passively, not really paying attention to Ranma.

"See, that's what I thought! But 'kane wasn't sure, so thought I'd ask you…" Ranma said, sitting down and digging into the food in front of them. "By the way, thanks fer always cookin', Kas!" 

The motherly girl smiled at the cursed boy, setting down her tea. "You're welcome, Ranma… what were you asking just now, dear?"

"What a gender fluid is. Nabs and I say it's just the cursed water I fell in."

"Oh… dear, that's not what a genderfluid person is at all. It's someone whose gender changes, usually between boy and girl, and usually at random times."

Ranma stared for a moment, before frowning. "... Well that's not me. I'm not random at all, I end up changing every time I get wet."

"Yes… your body changes. But what about your gender identity. Does what you identify as ever change?"

"What I… identify as?" She asked, scratching her head.

"... Do you ever feel more like being a girl?" She clarified, voice patient.

Ranma took a moment, face furrowed in thought. "... I… wh-what?! Of course not! I'm a man amongst men!" He declared, crossing his arms.

"Of course, Ranma," Kasumi nodded, smiling. "Sorry for implying otherwise."

Akane watched the interaction from her seat, surprised to find that Kasumi so knowledgeable about the subject.

Their breakfast was interrupted by the sound of a  _ thunk  _ on the outside wall of the house. Nabiki got up, to check what it was, and came in grinning. “ _ Oh, dear me, _ ” she sang in a dramatic tone. “ _ Our house has been so damaged… it looks like Kuno-baby’s gonna have to pay up… woe is us~ _ ”

“A letter from the Kuno residence? Akane, that must be for you,” Kasumi noted, as the two-and-a-half girls at the table looked up at Nabiki.

“Not just Akane. It’s also to… the ‘Pigtailed Genderfluid Goddexx of Grace’? Oh, you can  _ not _ just make this stuff up, Kuno-baby’s a riot~” Nabiki laughed, passing the two the letter.

Ranma took it first, but squinted as they looked it over. “... the heck does Kuno want us to go to a restroom for… EW! THAT PERV!”

Akane took the letter from Ranma, rolling her eyes. “Restaurant… it looks like he wants to apologize for yesterday. He may be a pervert, but he’s not  _ that _ perverted, Ranma. Leave that to the Hentai Horde… I’m guessing that after last night-”

“Wh-what about last night?!” Ranma demanded, looking off to the side and turning red as her hair. “Nothin’ happened last night…”

Akane shook her head. Obviously, he wouldn’t want to admit to the dream. “... I meant yesterday. After yesterday, I’m assuming you don’t want to go.”

Ranma seemed to be thinking for a moment. Akane, however, figured that maybe it was just taking his two brain cells time to process what she said. “It’s a restaurant, right? Is he payin’? And is it… like… not a date?”

“He… does say he does not intend for it to be a date, and it’s meant to be more of an apology dinner. Says he just wants to ‘clear the air’, and start over.” Akane looked over at Ranma. “Honestly, I don’t think we should-”

“Then let’s go, ‘kane! That’s free food! Rule 7 of Anything Goes, ya never turn down a chance at a free meal!” Ranma declared, grinning.

“... ugh, fine. I’m afraid to ask what the other rules are.”

  
  


Most of the day passed without incident; ignoring several water mishaps that seemed all-too-eager to turn Ranma back into a girl every time they were in boy mode. When it came time to go out to dinner, they said they’d rather stay in girl-mode, just because they’d get changed at some point anyways, and restaurant employees tend to get nervous around people that suddenly transform.

The duo went to the restaurant just after sunset, though Akane was hesitant to go. Tatewaki greeted them outside, and before they went in, the blue-haired girl gave him a letter. “From Nabiki… what does your sister need to say to me that is so urgent that… oh. Oh my. My apologies, fair Akane Tendo, I will have a check to repair the damages sent to your dojo tonight.”

“Kuno, you don’t really have to-” Akane started, before having the upperclassman raise his hand.

“Nonsense. I am nothing without my honour. Now, let us dine.” He led them into the fancy establishment, Akane rolling her eyes and Ranma’s eyes glittering with excitement.

“Wow, only time Pops an’ I ‘ave ever eaten food this fancy is… uh… n-nevermind…” they started, though faded into awkwardness. With a glance from Akane, they leaned in and whispered, “listen, sometimes rule 7 means takin’ without permission… ya gotta eat, even when ya got no money.”

“... Ranma honestly. Let’s… not bring up your dad’s rules again, okay?” Akane asked, bringing a confused nod from the cursed boy.

Kuno had already reserved a table for the three of them, and it was oddly set without flowers or candles, unlike most of the tables in the restaurant. It seemed he was very intent on making it clear this was not a date.

After ordering their food; Kuno in a mild shock at how much Ranma ordered, yet not seeming put out by their willingness to try half the menu; they sat awkwardly for the first few minutes.

"... Before anything, I wanted to apologise for insulting thou so terribly yesterday, Ranma Saotome," Kuno stated, earning a scoffing laugh from the redhead, a guffaw that didn't match their currently dainty voice.

"Why?! I already punted ya~" Ranma said.

"... Indeed. But I approached a rough issue carelessly. I was not aware you saw your gender identity as a curse. I will not speak on the matter further, unless you wish to speak with me on such matters of your own volition."

Ranma was about to speak up, but their face went blank at the word volition. Akane sighed, while they just nodded in confusion. "Uh… yeah, okay…"

"Now, onto other matters. I am aware that the two of you are engaged. And you  _ did _ defeat me… Akane, do you still want me to not tell the boorish boys that attempt to assault you each day to leave you be?"

That time, it was Akane's turn to get mad! "You idiot! That's your own fault, in the first place!" Kuno was taken aback, but did not flee. "Just because you couldn't understand sarcasm, you thought I'd date you if you could defeat me in a fight! And then you told every stupid boy in school that they could get with me if they managed to beat me! Do you know what some of them might try to do with me?"

Kuno's face changed from one of shock, to a mixture of fear, anger and regret. "... I am sorry that my misunderstanding had caused you such grief, Akane Tendo… I shall reprimand the delinquents myself… ah, our dinner!"

Plates were set in front of the trio, several just set before the redhead. Kuno opened his mouth to continue, but smiled as Ranma began digging into their food with haste. "Perhaps we should continue this after we are done eating, no?"

Akane sighed, and nodded, eating far more politely than the fiery redhead.

Once they had finished; Ranma, somehow, scarfed down five plates of food before the others could finish one; Kuno cleared his throat, ready to speak once more. "... I must admit… I will never stop loving either the Goddess of Strength or the Goddexx of Grace… but I will end my pursuit for your hearts. I do not wish to make either of you uncomfortable."

Ranma looked at Kuno incredulously. "But… I'm a guy… er, you know what I mean."

"Yes. And I am bisexual," Kuno stated, face serious.

"... Oh. But yeah. No chasin' me for a date. That's good…" Ranma nodded.

Akane looked around half certain that this was some sort of practical joke by Nabiki. Though… there's no way Nabiki could talk the kendo idiot into it. "... Yeah, okay. Thanks for… being responsible about this Kuno."

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to. Farewell, fair deities." The tall idiot announced, getting up and leaving the two of them sitting in silence.

"... Kuno's kinda extra, ain't he?" Asked Ranma.

Akane just shook her head. "Believe me, you have no idea…"

  
  


When the two girls arrive at the Tendo residence that night, there is an eerie silence. They enter the house, and Ranma is doused in hot water as the light flicks on. "Yowch, pops! What the heck, that was really hot!"

Genma had been mostly avoiding his child over the last week. He scoffed and walked out every time Ranma was sparring with Akane, or in girl-mode. Now, he faced the boy, ferocity in his eyes.

"And now you are crying like a sissy girl?! Stupid boy, I though I raised you better. It's time for serious training. I will teach you once again to be a man amongst men," Genma stated, crossing his arms. 

“S-serious training… I…” Ranma took a step back, clearly nervous. Akane was about to step in, when Genma interrupted his child.

“Ranma Saotome. Dojo. Now. I  _ challenge you _ .”

Ranma changed from fearful to fierce in a heartbeat, stepping past his dad. “Fine…”

Akane reached out. “Ranma, w-”

He turned back to her. He had a defeated look in his eyes as he spoke. “Butt out, ‘kane. This is a fight between men. No tomboys allowed.” She frowned, turning away. With a series of stomps, she headed up to her room, and the house shook as she slammed her door.

“Stupid Ranma… I just wanted to help…” she muttered, curling up on her bed.

About half an hour later, a scream woke her up. Was this really going to happen every night? She rushed downstairs to find the source… Kasumi stood over Ranma, covering her mouth, as she stared at the literally bent-out-of-shape boy.

“What are you staring at. This is the result of training. He’ll improve, leave him be.”

Akane knelt down next to Ranma, looking up at the Saotome patriarch in shock.

“What… why did you do this, Mr. Saotome?” Kasumi asked.

The youngest sister turned to the tall girl, tears in her eyes. “... serious training… because h-he didn’t think Ranma was being enough of a ‘man’, or something…”

“What does it matter to you? Leave him be. If he cannot recover fro-”

“I’m taking him to Dr. Tofu,” Akane stated, hoisting Ranma over her shoulder. “I’ll see you when I get home.”

Genma stepped in her way. “I said leave him. He is my son.”

“Yeah? Well, as you’ve decided, he’s  _ my fiance. _ If you want to keep it that way, I get to take care of him when he needs it. Do you want to call off the engagement?” Akane threatened, causing Genma to step back in shock. He glared at her for a moment, before trudging off.

“Do what you will with the weakling,” he said dismissively, waving them off.

Kasumi rests her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Take him… I will take care of the panda, okay?”

Akane questioned what exactly she meant by that, but nodded, hurrying to the local doctor.

“Doctor Tofu! Doctor Tofu! Please help!” Akane called out, a face peeking out from behind a doorway in response.

“Oh, Akane! Hmm… that’s some serious injury… another ‘hopeful suitor’,” the doctor asked, striding forward and guiding her to a bed to set the boy down.

“... no… his… d-dad did this… please, help him…” She begged, and Tofu cracked his knuckles, getting to work.

With a quick massage and several pops and cracks, Ranma screamed out in pain and shot up into a sitting position. “OW! That smarts, what the heck?!”

The doctor gave Ranma a quizzical look, and looked him over. "Oh? Did I miss a spot?"

"Yeah, you- oh… it… I feel a lot better, actually…" The boy rolled his shoulders, sighing. "Ooh, that crick's finally gone~ thanks, doc~ uhmmm… who are ya?"

"My name is Dr. Tofu. I'm a friend of the Tendo family… and you must be Ranma~ Kasumi has told me so much about you~"

"She… has?" Ranma asks, tilting his head.

"Of course~ I figured that, given you're living in a house with Akane, you might end up here at some point… and don't worry about having to hide your condition here. I won't tell a soul."

Akane watched them interact, from where she was sitting. Their voices faded into the background, while she thought about the day's events. Ranma was willing to block her strikes, and actually help teach her. Kuno was acting responsible. And she stood up for Ranma against their father… and used the fiance card to do so. What a day…

She came back to when she heard a soft, choked sob in the other room. Apparently, they had left while she was sitting there.

"R-ranma? Are you okay?"

Tofu opened the door, beckoning her in. "They're okay, we just… needed to have a talk, in private. You should probably go talk to them."

Akane nodded, entering the room, and sitting down next to the crying teen. "Ranma?"

"... Go a- I… I'm sorry… I… shouldn't have p-pushed you away before… thanks f-for bringing me here… guess I was… in a bad state…"

Akane looked at Ranma, and sighed. He tried to pull away at first when she hugged him, but eventually calmed down, sobbing softly into her shoulder.

"There, there… I'm here… I'm… I'm sorry too, Ranma… you've… tried to be nice to me… even if you  _ are _ an idiot…" she whispered. She let go as he calmed down a bit.

"'l-least I'm not a violent ch-chick…" he muttered, getting a laugh from Akane.

"Please! You punted Kuno almost as far as I do, dumbass~ anyways… let's start fresh, okay? I… I'm not sure about engagements, but I want to be friends… if that's okay with you."

"Really… ? Even though I'm a stupid boy?"

"Far as I'm concerned, you're half stupid girl. And, I mean, so is Yuka, and she's my friend."

"... I-i'd like that… I think.." Ranma muttered, giving a soft smile.

So, they sat like that for a while, not saying anything. Ranma leaned against Akane, and she sat there and let him rest.

"Hey, Ranma, come on. My shoulder's falling asleep. And it's getting late, we should get home," Akane said, prodding him gently.

"B-but my pops…"

"If he so much as touches you, I'll kick his butt, Ranma." The boy looked at her in shock, seeing the fierce determination in her eyes.

"Y-yeah, okay…"

  
  


It turned out when they got back that Genma wasn't there. Kasumi told the two of them that she saw a large, raving wild animal trapped in the backyard, and had called Animal Control. By the time she realized it was Mr. Saotome, it was too late. It would likely take at least a week before they could get him back. After Ranma had gone to bed, in shock at his good fortune, Akane asked Kasumi what really happened.

Kasumi explained that she had called Animal Control about a large bear, and asked Nabiki to set a trap outside. Apparently, Nabiki had somehow made a pit-trap with water at the bottom; Kasuni didn't know how she managed, but in the Tendo household, you tend not to question the middle sister's methods. Akane thanked her sisters for intervening, before she went to bed.

  
  


Ranma needed to be carried to school the next day, due to his injuries making it hard for him to walk. However, as he still had some pride as a man, they came to the agreement that Akane would carry them in girl-mode. Feeling them against her back as she ran was almost comforting, the light weight, the soft- never mind that train of thought.

As they arrived at school, Ranma used the hot kettle they had carried so he could turn back before they entered the gates.

Standing before them, there were about 50 boys in heavy bandages and casts, all of them on the ground in a full bow to Akane. "We're sorry!" Rang out a chorus of voices, and before them was Kuno, kneeling with one knee on the ground, sword planted as he bowed.

"They will harass you no longer, Akane. Should any of them do so, tell me, and I will double their punishments," the kendo idiot declared.

"Uh, s-sure… thanks, Kuno." And so, for the first time in a long time, Akane Tendo was on time for class.


	4. Chapter 3: The Lost Boy?

# Chapter 3: The Lost Boy?

“Whaddaya mean, shopping?!” Ranma demanded, crossing their arms as they turned away. “First ya tell me I can’t spar, cuz’a some stupid injuries that are _already better_ , and then ya tell me I gotta do _clothes shopping_?!”

“... Ranma, you don’t have a single bra,” Akane explained, shaking her head.

“Who needs a bra?! I’m all man!” they declared, pointing at their chest with their thumb.

Akane followed the gesture, looking at the now-a-girl’s chest, and shaking her head. “You idiot… You’re in exactly the wrong form to be saying that… plus, anybody that sees you in girl-mode can tell you’re not wearing one, which is _bad_ , and… doesn’t it hurt to be shaking that much when we spar?”

Ranma turned their head, frowning. “... Y-yeah, but that’s… just how it is for girls, right?”

“Not if we get you sports bras. Most of them aren’t even girly, if you _really_ feel the need to hold onto that stupid macho pride you’ve got going on, and it holds them in place so you’re not sore after moving too much.”

“Not to mention… there are ones that look like tank-tops,” Nabiki said, from the doorway.

The cursed boy rubbed their chin, before raising a hand, grinning. “It’s pointless, anyway~ I have no money!”

Akane sighed, facepalming. She looked over to her sister, having predicted the yen-signs in her eyes.

“Is that so… in that case, I’ll buy for ya~ I’ll even get you a few extra outfits,” The businesswoman declared, crossing her arms with confidence.

Ranma looked up at Nabiki, eyes full of wonder. “Y-you will? I… uh, I do need some more clothes… I’m down to my last shirt…”

Akane stepped in front of Nabiki. “And… what are you getting out of this?”

“I want a chance to finally get some photos of the two of you together. With your spars alone, I could start my own ‘Martial Arts Monthly’ magazine,” she explained, rubbing her hands together.

The younger sister looked at the redhead, sighing. “Are… you down for that? She’s probably gonna want pics of you in your girl form.”

“Rule 5,” Ranma stated solemnly. “Never turn down free things.” This earned an eyeroll from Akane, and a mischievous grin from Nabiki.

“... Thought… I wasn’t supposed to… exercise much,” a very sore and very exhausted Ranma gasped, after several outfit changes and photos, courtesy of Nabiki. They now owned several more outfits, including a new gi that fit both forms, a sundress that could pass as a tunic in their boy-mode with matching capris, a set of adjustable baby-blue overalls, and a light t-shirt and set of jeans. All outfits were both-form tested, so no water mishaps would later cause a wardrobe malfunction, and despite Ranma’s refusal, he ended up receiving one cutesy sports bra in addition to several sports bra tank-tops.

  
  


Leaving from school the next day, Ranma and Akane chatted idly as they walked out in the school yard. Not even halfway to the gate, however, they both paused. Something was wrong… The two looked at each other as the ground almost seemed to rumble. From behind Ranma, out the gate, a cloud of dust could be seen charging at them. “RANMA, FACE ME AND DIE!” came a shout from the approaching cloud, a faint speck of yellow at its front.

“Akane, dodge!” Ranma shouted, and she jumped off to the side as the figure launched themself airborne, coming down towards the cursed boy with an umbrella. She watched as Ranma flipped, upside down with their hand on the ground, while the boy in yellow knelt in a crater of his own make.

Ranma backflipped, standing next to Akane. “... do I… know you?” he asked, scratching his chin. Akane inspected the boy… he must have been about as strong as herself, or at least as strong as Kuno. He wore a bandana to tie back his hair, but his unruly bangs still fell over part of his face. He also wore a loose, dirty yellow-plaid flannel, a pair of traveler’s leggings, and a loose, braided pastel bracelet… who was this boy, indeed.

“You dare forget me, you bastard?! How dare you keep running off?!” the boy demanded, aiming his umbrella at Ranma.

“... That voice… bad sense of fashion… obnoxious strength... RYOGA! BUDDY!” Ranma grinned, stepping forward, dodging several strikes as he patted the yellow-clad boy on the back. “It’s been too long!”

“You- bastard! Don’t ‘buddy’ me, Ranma! You’d insult me the moment we meet, after causing me _years of torment?!_ ” Ryoga demanded, reaching to grab Ranma by the collar, only for the two of them to be pushed apart by Akane.

She glared between the two of them, and Ryoga seemed surprised to be so easily moved. “Would you two mind explaining what’s going on? And… also, not destroying the school grounds?” she asked, causing both of them to look down at the crater. Ryoga looked at the mess he had made, and immediately became flustered, voice softer and more reserved.

“I-I’m sorry… didn’t mean to make such a mess… i-is there somewhere better for me to- uh… fight Ranma?” he asked. 

Nabiki popped in behind the three of them. “How about the park, four days from now? Ranma should be healed up, and… I can get a decent crowd of suckers to watch you idiots duke it out.”

“Recovered?!” Ryoga cried out. “Ranma, are you- I didn’t attack you while you’re sick, did I?!”

“... I thought you wanted to kill me,” Ranma responded, puzzled… yet he didn’t actually seem upset. “Though… I guess ya wouldn’t want a fight if I wasn’t at my full strength, huh~? Yeah, Pops did a number on me, so the doc said I had to rest for a week before I can fight again…”

“... Oh. I will wait until then, in that case. I shall meet you at the-”

Ranma interrupted Ryoga by pulling on his collar. “No, ya don’t. You’ll miss the fight again. Yer comin’ with us, so ya don’t get lost.”

“I have never missed our fights! You ran off!”

“I get dragged off by Pops, ya bag-of-bricks-with-legs. I _come to get you_ for our fights when you’re willing to _wait for me_ , but you’re an idiot who prefers to leave early all the time… now come on… uh, oh, right, ‘kane?”

The whole time the two were arguing, Akane just stared at them in disbelief. She thought she argued with him more than anyone, but maybe Ranma was just _like that_. “... uh… y-yeah? What is it, Ranma?”

“Can Ryoga here stay with us until the day of our fight? He has a… directional problem, and I don’t want ‘im getting lost…” Ranma explained, giving a serious look.

“... We’ll… talk it over with Daddy and Kasumi… but, for now, sure,” she nodded. Ranma cheered, and raised his hand to give Ryoga a high five, and the boy in yellow awkwardly returned the gesture.

After a lengthy conversation with Soun, Kasumi’s interjection helped the argument to let the lost boy stay at the dojo, provided he actually sleep in the dojo itself. While he was downstairs, Akane approached Ranma in the guest room. “... Are you… sure about this? The first words we heard him shout were ‘I’m gonna kill you,’ and… he might find out about you-know-what…”

Ranma tilted their head. “... Wait… whaddo I know?”

“... Your water problem,” Akane said, bopping him gently on the head. Granted, gently for her still left him recoiling.

“Ohhhhh… yeah, it’s fine! He’s a dummy, anyway~ I only gotta keep away from water when he’s near… or pretend t’ be someone else. An’ he jus’ gets like that when he fights. I’ve got nothin’ to worry about… long as he doesn’t get too lost in the house.”

She sighed, shaking her head. The confidence of an idiot was astounding. “... If you’re certain…”

“I am… he’s one of my only two… er, three friends I’ve ever had… not just gonna ‘ave ‘im wander out on ‘is own again now that he’s back…” Ranma muttered, looking down. Only three friends? And… she was one of them. She felt as sad for Ranma as she did touched.

“... Okay, okay… but you should try making… normal friends, too. Like Yuka and Sayuri, maybe. They seem to get along with you,” Akane suggested.

Ranma shrugged. “I prefer friends that can fight me~ But… they’re alright. I’ll think about it.”

Downstairs, they found Ryoga sweeping. “Yo, Ryoga… what’re ya doin’?”

Ryoga looked at Ranma, cocking an eyebrow. “... Sweeping? Gotta earn my keep while I’m here, ya know?”

“Huh…” Ranma looked at the boy, then out at Kasumi in the kitchen. Akane watched Ranma, frowning.

“What. Realized you could be doing the same, Ranma?” she prodded.

They looked back at her, frowning. “It’s not like I asked t’ be here! Stupid panda dragged me here, remember? I was on ‘is shoulder when I came here the first day…” 

“... Don’t hurt your brain over it, okay? If you want to help, just ask Kasumi what she wants done,” Akane explained. Ranma nodded, seemingly deep in thought.

Eventually, they turned to her, giving one last nod. “... Y-yeah, okay. I’ll go do that.” With that said, they went into the kitchen, asking Kasumi what she might need done.

With Ranma gone, Akane approached the boy in yellow. “Hi… it’s Ryoga, right?”

He looked up from his sweeping, taking a moment to meet her eyes before turning away. “Y-y-yes. Ryoga Hibiki. Nice to meet y-you...”

“My name is Akane Tendo. I’m sorry for not introducing myself earlier… so, how did you and Ranma meet?” she asked, hands behind her back.

“Oh!” Ryoga exclaimed, seemingly more energised by the topic. “We met in middle school… during the year that he went. He lived a block down from me, so he’d meet me on the way to school and walk me there…”

This gave Akane pause, and she stepped closer. “Just… how bad is your sense of direction?”

“My… family is cursed…” Ryoga sighed. “We are burdened with the misfortune of never being able to find our way…”

“Oh…” Akane muttered, scratching her head. If not for Ranma’s curse, she wouldn’t believe the lost boy. “I’m… sorry to hear that… but… I’m glad you found Ranma.”

Now it was Ryoga’s turn to pause. He met her gaze again, a look of confusion on his face.

“You… want me to hurt him?” he asked, incredulously.

“What?! NO! Of course not! Trust me, if I want him hurt, I can do it myself… but, well, apparently you’re one of the few people he’d call a friend. It’s good he has more friends around…” she muttered. “Kami knows he can use them…”

Ryoga sighed. “... I followed him to China, after he left me, and left our duel. I was… lost for four years there… I _saw hell_ , Akane. I cannot forgive him for that.”

Akane stared at him. This boy was willing to follow Ranma to _China_? Did smart boys even exist? “... you must have really cared about him, to leave your life behind like that…”

“Bah! He… he doesn’t deserve my care… Every time I almost found him, I called out to him… but by the time I got there, he was gone again…” he shook his head, tears welling up. “I… h-hate him… I wouldn’t hurt him outside of a fight… but in Sunday’s battle, he will _pay…_ ”

“... Just… don’t actually kill him, okay?” Akane asked, taking Ryoga’s hand. He blanched in response, looking at the source of contact.

“I-i-i-i-i’ll do my b-b-best to keep un-under control in the fight…” he muttered out, once he came to, flushed red with embarrassment.

The next four days included a number of close calls. Everyone in the house was on a strict no-loose-water ban, leaving Kasumi twitching by the end of the week. She had a _lot_ of trouble keeping the house clean without getting to use any water, and cooking without the water that would eventually splash around left her with a limited selection of things she could make. Ranma also had to stay away from the back yard, and was absent from school on the rainy Friday. All to keep Ryoga from finding out Ranma’s secret.

Kasumi was, at the very least, grateful that the two boys were willing to help her with the chores while they were on the water-ban.

When Sunday had finally arrived, Ryoga was eager to get to the park, but Kasumi insisted, at Ranma’s behest, that he wait for them before leaving.

The park was full of students sitting on the grass, waiting for the fight to begin. Nabiki had already collected bets from those willing to put their money on either of the two… though, there was a secret third pot for those that dared make the bet. She snickered and looked away when Akane asked her what the third pot was.

“Not telling~ Though… my own money’s on the secret pot~”

Akane rolled her eyes, watching for the fight’s start.

“Ranma… you will now face defeat at my hand…” Ryoga declared, standing across the park from them. “Prepare yourself!”

“Uh.. okay…” Ranma took a moment to stretch their arms. “Prepared, an’ all. Ready when you are~”

The boy in yellow took his umbrella, opening it and flinging it at Ranma like a flying disc. The arc was wide, and several students had to dodge well out of the way so as to not be hit. The grass around the flying umbrella was torn up from the ground, and Ranma just narrowly dodged its return flight to Ryoga. “You’re going down!”

“With aim like that? Does your curse affect your throws, too, Ryoga?” Ranma called out, sticking out their tongue. The taunting caused Ryoga’s glare to become more serious, and he took off… two of his bandanas? It looked like he was only wearing one, but one still held his hair. Ryoga started twirling them, before sending them flying at his fellow cursed boy. While Ranma dodged, the boy in yellow closed in, latching their wrists together with one more of the bandanas. “R-really, where are you getting those? Didja find a clown school while you were lost?”

Ryoga growled, earning a gulp from the pigtailed boy. Okay, so, he was done with jokes. When he sent a jab for Ranma’s face… he wasn’t there any more, dropping through Ryoga’s legs and resting on his back, after turning him over. “Easy there, buddy. Let’s not get too angry…”

“... you… have… no idea… what I found when I was lost…” came Ryoga’s voice from below. “I had my eyes opened to the world thanks to the ordeal I went through… and I won’t lose to you again!” he declared, sending them both flying into the air, having pushed himself off the ground with one hand. Ryoga began spinning the both of them in midair, and released Ranma, sending them flying to the ground.

Akane watched as, almost as if in fast-forward, her friend spring-boarded from the ground back at Ryoga. In a blur, the two passed each other, and she counted almost 10 strikes from Ranma’s side, though… Ryoga got one in, himself.

When they both landed, Ryoga shook off the strikes, while Ranma just stared down. “R-ranma, are you…” she called out, worried that the strike had been serious.

When the pigtailed boy turned around, he was furious. “You jerk! You tore my favourite shirt!” Oh, thank Kami. It was a good thing she insisted on those bra tank tops, too, as they still had something on underneath.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I-” Ryoga started, as if a switch had been flipped. If it had, it flipped back the moment Ranma kicked him in the face. “... ENOUGH ABOUT YOUR SHIRT, YOU BASTARD! DIE!” Apparently the switch had been flipped hard. The boy in yellow had retrieved their umbrella, and slashed repeatedly at Ranma, tearing at their shirt more and seeming to draw blood.

Akane could see what looked like fear in Ranma’s eyes, as his backing up led them to trip over… into a nearby fountain. Having seen the path they were going, she was already on her feet, and in a twirl of her hands and careful placement of her feet, she was now in front of Ryoga, one foot in the fountain.

In one arm, she held Ranma, barely keeping him above the water.

In the other, the umbrella she maneuvered out of Ryoga’s hand, aiming it at him.

Everything was silent for a few seconds… before a cheer rang out from the crowd. “... Stupid Nabiki…” Akane muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Nabs… ‘kane, wha-what are you doing?! This is a fight between men! You can’t just interfere, what the heck?! Get outta here!”

“Oh, so you… want me to let you go?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow. Surely they weren’t that stupid.

“Yes!” Okay, apparently they were. She was in no mood to argue, anyways. She let go of Ranma, letting them fall into the water, leaving them coughing and sputtering, flailing around. “WHAT THE HECK! WHAT’D YOU DO THAT FOR?!” They cried out, pulling themself up from the water.

It took them a moment to process their situation. They looked down, at the lump under their torn shirt… luckily hidden by their tank top. Then they looked up at Ryoga. “... Heh. Uh… about this…”

“Why does he have red hair?” “What’s going on over there?” “Let’s go find out!” The students’ voices could be heard from farther away. Ryoga had just stood gaping the entire time, but Akane looked between the two.

“You idiots! Come on, before they catch up! My sis collected the bets anyways, they don’t have any more investment in this!” She pulled Ranma up and out of the water, Ryoga shaking his head and following as they ran away into the woods.

“Why is he… a girl?! Ranma, why are you a girl?! You’re not supposed to be a girl! Y-you’re… not supposed to just… be able to turn into that…” the lost boy screamed, gasps filling their lungs as they made distance from the crowd.

“... it’s… a… it’s a curse, Ryoga. Stupid Pops dragged me out to some cursed training ground… where I was doin’ so good, the jerk knocked me into some pool of a drowned girl as a reward... ‘Kane, can ya put me down already?!”

Akane looked at the drenched girl, slowing to a stop and setting them down. “... sorry… And I should have dropped you on the ground instead… That was stupid.”

“Of course you should have! If anyone other than Ryoga found out, then… ugh, they might think I’m girly!” Ranma crossed their arms. “I’m s’posed to be a man amongst men, not a…”

“What’s wrong with being girly, huh?” Ryoga asked. “At least you get a cute form… you jerk! I… How dare you continue to mock me?!” He cried, genuine tears rolling down his cheeks as he struck with his umbrella again.

“Wh-wha-what do you mean, mock?!” The cursed girl asked, backing around trees to try to get away.

“No more running! Enough, Ranma! It e-ends here!” they choked out, pulling out more bandanas. With a twirl, they were flying like knives at the cornered Ranma. In a moment, once more, Akane was there. Tackling Ranma. They both heard the sound of something being cut as they fell, and in slow motion, she looked into their eyes.

They were wide with shock, and fear. Tears just starting to form at the edges of their eyes.

What was that cutting sound… what was that tugging sensation… and why was the back of her neck wet?

“A-akane…” Ranma choked out, covering the back of her neck. Wasn’t there hair, there, before?

Oh.

It was on the ground. “... How did that get there... ?” she muttered, Ranma pulling a red-stained hand away, and using one of the bandanas stuck in a tree to cover the back of her neck. “... Oh… Ranma… am… am I bleeding?”

Ryoga stood in shock, backing up slowly from Ranma as they approached him. “I didn’t mean to… it was… I…”

A sound rang out in the forest. It didn’t sound like a punch or a kick. It sounded like a slap.

“YOU JERK! YOU COULDA KILLED HER!” Ranma screamed at the top of their lungs. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!”

There was no response. Akane was coming out of shock… her neck really stung. They’d have to bandage it later. She turned to see Ranma standing over Ryoga, who had fallen to his knees.

“Well?! What do ya gotta say for yourself?!” the pigtailed girl demanded.

Ryoga hung his head in shame for a short while, before looking up to Ranma. “I… I’m sorry… to… both of you… no matter who I… I’m… I’m still mad, but someone else got dragged into it… I never wanted to kill anyone, not even you, I… I went too far, and…” Slowly, he turned his head to Akane. “I’m… sorry…”

“... It’s okay… I forgive you..” she muttered, standing up, holding the bandana to the back of her neck.

  
  


Some time later, they were home. Akane didn’t remember all of it, but after forgiving Ryoga, apparently she punched him a few times, so all three of them came into the house bandaged. Kasumi turned to greet them as they came into the kitchen. “Welcome home, you three~ How was the fi-” and the pan left her hand. Along with the food. She stared at the injuries, and at Akane’s short hair, not knowing what to say.

Thank goodness for Ranma catching the pan and saving dinner.

“Hey, sis. It went pretty well, I think.”

“A-akane… your hair…” Kasumi muttered, covering her mouth.

“... Oh… yeah. I was thinking about getting it cut. Tomboys tend to have short hair, right?” she responded, with a smile. Indeed, on the way back home from the clinic, she went to get a haircut. It was cut in a floofy pixie styling, far shorter than she’d ever had it done before.

Kasumi looked behind her, and at the boy-and-a-half who both looked away in shame. “Sis, really. Don’t worry about it~ We just thought it’d be more fun if I jumped in. Nabiki had a secret pool for me winning, anyways~”

“Is… that so… okay, Akane… As long as you’re alright…” Kasumi took the pan back from Ranma, and slowly got back to cooking. “Oh, and Ranma? Perhaps you should go and have a talk with your friend. Clearly, you have a lot to talk about…” the eldest Tendo daughter insisted, and Ranma looked at Ryoga and nodded.

“Dojo… come on…” Ranma said, grabbing Ryoga’s hand and pulling him along. The lost boy was silent, meek in comparison to his state earlier that day.

With them gone, Kasumi sighed, set down what she was cooking, and hugged her sister. “Are you okay, Akane? What really happened?”

“... Stupid Ranma’s stupid friend brought _knife bandanas_ to a fist fight.. I ended up… he cut off my hair…” she muttered.

Kasumi brought her sister to the table, sitting her down and giving her a cup of tea. “I’m so sorry… I know how long you’ve been trying to grow it out…”

Akane stared into the cup for a moment, before picking it up and sipping slowly. Setting it down, she laughed softly. “That’s my first time… getting hurt in a fight, I think… and it wasn’t even my fight… but… heh I’m just glad I was there… I don’t think Ranma would have made it, otherwise~”

The elder sister looked at her, bewildered. “... you… called yourself a tomboy. I thought you hated that word.”

“Yeah, well…” she shrugged, feeling at her hair, and smiling. “The dummy seems to think ‘tomboy’ is a compliment… and he said it looked cute~ Well… before stammering like an idiot and shutting his yap. I think I like it.”

“... I’m glad… but please, be more careful next time, okay?”

With that, Akane deflated. Her mind had shut out the fear she should have been feeling, and now that it was over, instead of scared or sad, she just felt tired. “Yeah, sis… thanks… I’m… gonna head to bed early. Don’t save dinner for me, Dr. Tofu said I needed my rest anyways. Good night…”

  
  


The next morning was a surprise. Ranma and Ryoga were sitting next to each other, half their bandages _and injuries_ gone, but new bruises and welts, and a black eye for each of them, in their place. They ate in silence, sitting close together.

Also, Genma was back. Guess Kasumi was right about it only taking a week. The old man guffawed as he chatted with Soun, the two having not seen her yet. “I _knew_ my son had some manly vigor left in him yet! Even after his battle, he was still able to go to town on this here boy! Say, what’s your name?”

Through gritted teeth, the lost boy spat out, “ _Ryoga Hibiki… it’s… w o n d e r f u l to meet you, sir…_ ” His eyes were full of fury, and only Ranma gripping an apparently painful spot on his leg seemed to keep him from losing his cool.

Soun nodded. “Reminds me of old times~ Remember when we used to spa-spa-spa-” sputtered, everyone turning to see Akane, with her new haircut. She wore a blue bandana of her own to hide the scar on the back of her neck, at least.

Right.

Nabiki, Soun, and Genma hadn’t seen it yet.

“What do you think~?” She asked, with a smile, Genma looking over at her friend.

“D-d-daughter… what happened?” Soun sobbed, standing slowly and walking over to her.

“Oh, nothing~ I just thought that I could go for a cut.” She spotted, behind her dad, Nabiki leaned in close to Ranma, the two of them whispering.

Nabiki spoke up first. “Really rocking the tomboy look, Akane~ It looks good~ Mind if I get some photos, later?”

“Sure~ I’m charging you extra for the first set, though. This haircut really put me under,” she responded. It was unusual to hear someone other than her idiot fiance use ‘tomboy’ as a compliment… it was kind of nice.

Soun choked back sobs. “Bu-but… I thought you hated… you were growing…”

“I th-think it looks cute…” Ranma commented, and both fathers looked at them. Then at each other. Soun slowly turned back to Akane.

“... it… it suits you… n-nicely…” her father finally muttered, going back to the table, now in shock instead of in tears. Akane sat down, between Ranma and Ryoga, the two of them eating quietly.

In a swift motion, she head-slapped both of them, careful not to send the boys’ heads crashing into the table. “No more injuries until you two are better…” she whispered. They nodded silently. Everyone ate quietly after that.

Apparently, Kasumi had worked it out with the school, and Ryoga would be going with them from now on. And staying at their house. Akane wasn’t sure how to feel about the wrecking ball moving in, but Kasumi assured her it would be okay. There was a huge commotion at school over both the new boy and Akane’s haircut, with one Tatewaki Kuno coming to offer both compliments and condolences.

The lunch table had also grown more rowdy, with both Ryoga and Kuno joining Ranma, Akane, Yuka, and Sayuri. Her friends were shocked to see two new idiots join them, both of them staring at Akane. They were even more shocked to hear her call herself the ‘T’ word.

Back at home, it was even stranger. While Ryoga and Ranma would bicker, Ryoga always came out of it in a meek state. In addition, their sparring sessions were moved into the dojo every morning, with all three of them sparring, though Ranma insisted they stay in girl mode when fighting Akane. When asked about why he was willing to fight girls, Ryoga explained he had ‘respect for women over stupid macho pride’. Ryoga did, however, seem to greatly hold back during their spars, and seemed sloppy in comparison to the fight a few days prior.

Perhaps the strangest thing, however, was when Ranma and Ryoga weren’t together. When not leading the lost boy around, Ranma was often seen leading around or sitting with a cute little black piglet. He seemed to bicker with it as much as he did with Ryoga, though all he ever got was a cute little “Bwee!” in response.


	5. Chapter 4: Challenge of the Black Rose?

#  Chapter 4: Challenge of the Black Rose?

“So, Ranma… What’s the piglet’s name?” Akane asked, that Saturday. Ranma was about to head out in girl-mode, wearing their green mao suit and hat. They paused, crouching down, and looking at the piglet. 

“Hmm… haven’t thought of a name, yet. Have we, piggy?” they said, pinching the pig’s cheek and getting their fingers bit in response. “Yowch!”

“You should be nicer to your pet… gosh, and you haven’t even named it yet?”

“Nah… I’m not good at names, anyways. Why don’t you go ahead an’ name it?” Ranma asked, wiggling their hand casually to try to get the pig to let go.

Akane took the piglet in her hands, causing it to let go of Ranma immediately. “Hmm… how about P-Chan~ Do you like that, P-Chan?”

The piglet looked up at her from where it was being held, letting out a little ‘Bwee’ in response.

“Uh… ‘kane?” Ranma called, poking her in the cheek now.

She looked over at them, raising an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“You… know you’re not supposed to pick them up unless ya need to, right? That’s a wild Chinese pig. They  _ absolutely hate _ being held,” they explained. As they did, the piglet started wriggling, seeming to try to get free. She  _ did _ have a strong grasp.

She rolled her eyes, letting go. “Fine… Sorry, little P-Chan…” she whispered gently, petting the top of their head. “Didn’t meant to upset you.” They leaned into it, before turning away, and trotting back to Ranma, little feet patting against their leg.

“Not now. I’m gonna go swindle some shopkeepers. Play nice with Akane while I’m gone, won’t you,  _ P-Chan~? _ ” the cursed girl said, almost in a teasing voice, before leaving.

With Ranma gone, it was just her and the piglet. Her sisters weren’t home, and the fathers had to go out to the local bathhouse, as the water in the house wasn’t currently working. She looked down at P-Chan, scratching her head. “Hmm… didn’t even invite us, how rude... How about I make us some food~?”

“BWEE!”

With what she had on hand, she figured fried oatmeal would at least be suitable to eat. She set down a bowl for the piglet. “Pigs can eat anything, right? I haven’t seen Ranma with any pet food, so you must be able to eat what Kasumi makes…” she said, before sitting down to eat. When she took the first bite, she spat it back out, scraping her tongue. “Ugh… wish we had water… why can’t I ever cook anything right…”

She got up, and moved to take the food away from P-Chan, but… it had already scarfed everything down, and was sitting happily. Or, at least, Akane thought that was a happy face for a piglet. “Glad someone likes my cooking, at least…”

After cooking, with everyone out of the house, Akane went to the living room. She turned on the TV, sitting down to watch some of Revolutionary Girl Utena. She felt a movement on the couch, and jumped with a start, only to see P-Chan sitting there, staring at the TV themself. “Hahaha… I guess if it’s you, at least, I don’t need to worry about you telling anyone I’m watching this,” she said, chuckling. The pig looked at her, nodding. “... huh… you’re a smart piggy, aren’t ya~?” she asked, petting their head again. The pig melted under the touch, as the door busted open.

“‘KANE! I NEED YOU- uh, hi…” Ranma faltered, startled to see her and the pig on the couch. The moment they came in, P-Chan seemed freaked out, and moved out from under Akane’s hand, sitting up. Ranma proceeded to watch Akane fumble with the remote, turning off the TV. “... why’d ya turn off yer show?” they asked, walking in.

“... What show? And didn’t you say you needed something?” Akane asked, deciding to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Ranma snapped their fingers. “Right! Uh… hey, you girls can come in…” they said, and in followed three girls in Furinkan High uniforms, covered in bandages and their eyes dripping with tears.

“... Uh, right. Up to my room. Come on.”

“Akane!” “We’ve been so humiliated!” The girls cried, sitting on the floor.

“Every member of the team was injured… really?” Akane asked from her spot on the head, shocked.

The girls nodded. “We were challenged by the girl from the other team… and then she ambushed us. We can’t compete like this…”

“So… you want me to compete for you?”

“Please, Akane!” “The next match is martial gymnastics!”

Ranma sat forward next to Akane, raising an eyebrow. “Martial… Gymnastics? The heck is that?”

“The competitors fight… with the techniques of rhythmic gymnastics!” one of the girls explained, face completely serious.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other, before the blue-haired girl looked to the trio. “... That… I’m not entirely sure what that means… but I’ll avenge you! I promise!”

Ranma just stared at Akane in surprise, while the girls thanked her.

#    
  


In the dojo, Ranma and P-Chan watched as Akane fumbled with baton clubs, ribbons, and hoops. They would both wince as she tripped, dodge as clubs went flying, and the little black piglet bit Ranma as they laughed when Akane got herself tied up in the ribbon.

"I'm glad that  _ someone's _ on my side, at least…" Akane muttered, glaring at the pigtailed girl.

"Yowch… geddoff, ya dumb piggy, I get it already…" Ranma muttered, the pig finally letting go of their arm. "Sorry, but sein' ya all wrapped up like that is silly… yer goin' about it all wrong, 'kane. Yer gorilla strength is good if ya wanna just club yer opponent to death, but ya gotta use  _ some amount of grace _ if ya wanna use, like, a ribbon."

"And what, the  _ Goddexx of Grace _ would know how to use one?" Akane asked, turning away, while she struggled to loosen the ribbon without breaking it.

The pigtailed teen stood up, strode forward, and untangled Akane. "Lemme see, an' I'll show ya~" 

So, she handed them the handle of the ribbon, and Ranma began twirling it in a circle. They proceeded to make a few simple patterns, grinning the whole time. "See, ya just gotta move more carefully~ now, watch my attack…" they said, before lashing it forward.

And then backwards.

And as it came back, there was a started pig attached. 

The unexpected weight caused the ribbon to come back, wrapping around both Ranma and Akane. Somehow, they ended up tied together, a blushing piglet passed out between the two of them, the two girls staring each other in the eyes.

"Ehehehehe…~" Ranma giggled nervously, turning pink as Akane stared them down.

"...  _ Goddexx of Grace indeed…  _ ugh, I really didn't want to have to break this…" she muttered, looking down and beginning to flex. She turned beet red as she saw just how closely bound the two of them were, and the ribbon shattered as her arms fanned out.

Ranma stumbled back, falling on their butt as they caught the unconscious pig. "Sorry… guess I'm better with a ribbon than whip~"

Akane glanced at the handle of the ribbon. "Whip, huh? I'm… gonna take a look at the rulebook."

"O-oh, okay…" Ranma muttered in confusion.

So, taking time to sit down, Akane read through the rulebook. She was intensely focused, checking the rules for exceptions and loopholes. P-Chan woke to Ranma absently scritching their head, and melted into it before they realized what was going on.

"Aha! I don't have to be graceful! It's just encouraged! I just need to use a tool to knock the opponent out of the ring!"

Ranma glanced up from the book, to look Akane in the eyes. "Like a giant mallet?"

She bopped them on the head gently. "... Idiot, where would I even get one of those… no, I'll still use the equipment, I just have to do it my way."

"So, what…" Ranma muttered, tilting their head. "You're just gonna use brute strength with a weapon?"

Akane nodded, picking up the batons once more, and a length of rope. "Of course. Wanna help me practice?"

What followed the second time was Ranma yelping and attempting to dodge aggressive club swings and cracks from the whip-like rope. They were only half successful, ending up with several welts and bruises, and an apologetic Akane.

At school the next day, Akane was stopped in the schoolyard, as she caught a black rose that was tossed to her. "Kuno, I don't have the time, I need to get to…" she stopped, more black rose petals falling as a girl in a black and red leotard stopped spinning a ribbon.

The tall woman stared at Akane, a look of confusion on her face. "I know that you are Akane Tendo, but… have we met? You should not know my name…"

Akane and Ranma looked to each other, Ryoga standing behind them bewildered.

"Nevermind this, Akane Tendo! I Kodachi Kuno, will be your opponent during our match tomorrow! Will you accept my challenge?"

Still looking at each other, Akane and Ranma both deadpanned, speaking at the same time. "They're related…"

Akane looked back at Kodachi, sighing. "I mean, I've already accepted your challenge, right?"

The woman grinned, beginning to twirl her ribbon once more. "Ohoho~ I  _ like _ you, Miss Tendo~ my attacks will come when and where you least expect them! Prepare yourself! Ohohohohoho!" In another flurry of black petals, she disappeared.

Tatewaki walked up to the trio, sighing. "I see you have met my darling sister… I am sorry, Akane Tendo, but she is a devious one. You had best watch your back today and tomorrow. She will come at you from any angle she can, so long as you are not home," he warned her, before turning and walking away.

"... So, their whole fam's like that, then…" Ranma muttered. "Heck, they're identical."

The attacks did, in fact, come. During school time, Kodachi would jump in from windows with clubs and hammers. At PE, she had to run while assaulted by dodgeballs and other gym equipment. And on the way home, ribbons and other objects would try to trip her. However she try, though, she could never catch the slippery Kuno sister. She’d always disappear into a shower of rose petals, laughing her signature laugh.

By the time that Akane arrived at home, she was battered and seething. “I’m gonna  _ wreck _ her in tomorrow’s competition, if it’s the  _ last _ thing I do…” she said, gripping a baton so hard it shattered in her hand.

“Uh… ‘kane, ya can’t fight her if ya break all the weapons…” Ranma muttered, looking at the splintered remains of the baton on the ground. A single glare from the girl sent Ranma backpedaling. “N-never mind…”

Ryoga stepped forward. “... Train with us. If you couldn’t catch her yesterday, you’re going to need more practice for tomorrow.” The pigtailed boy looked at him as he spoke up, eyes shifting between him and Akane.

“Fine! Guess I’ll just need to practice until she doesn’t stand a chance. Dojo, come on!” she shouted, dragging both of them along.

They trained late into the night. Their only break was during dinner, during which Kasumi, for some reason, pulled the two boys aside. Akane was suspicious of her reasoning, but her older sister only ever seemed to mean well. By the time their training was up, the sun was almost on the horizon. All three were exhausted, and decided some sleep was better than no sleep. So, they went to bed, the boys both worn down from being moving targets for the powerful girl.

It wasn’t until 2:00 pm the next day that Akane woke up, her alarm waking her from a restful sleep. For some reason, it had been set to wake her up so late that she had missed most of the days’ classes… though she’d have plenty of time for the competition, long as she made it there. Kasumi was waiting with lunch, set for everyone but Nabiki, who had ended up waking up on time for school.

“Sis? Did you… set my alarm late?” Akane asked, when she got to the table. “I… I can’t just miss school…”

Kasumi shook her head. “It was necessary. You stayed up  _ much _ too late last night. Don’t worry, I told them that you were sick and wouldn’t be up until later~”

Akane just blanched at her sister. There was no way that she had planned that… right?

Regardless of whether or not the elder sister had planned it, missing school meant missing Kodachi’s attacks for the day. Akane decided to be thankful, as she prepared for the competition. She arrived early at the stadium, with Ranma, Ryoga, and her family in tow… but, apparently, they need someone to hold the lost boy’s hand, because he disappeared the moment she took her eyes off him.

“Where’d that idiot get off to…” Ranma muttered, looking around.

Akane shrugged. “I mean, he finds his way back to our house all the time, right? He should be fine.” Ranma sweatdropped in response.

“... yeah. Right. He  _ has _ been lucky, like that…”

In Akane’s dressing room was a bouquet of black roses, and dark blue, sent by Kodachi. Attached was a note. She hesitantly decided to read it.

_ Dearest Akane, _

_ I commend your ability to withstand my attacks. Your skill and perseverance are quite impressive, and I am looking forward to our match~ May the girl with the most talent win~ _

_ \- Love, Kodachi Kuno _

Ranma was right, they  _ were _ identical.

It was a nice bouquet, though…

#    
  


The crowd cheered on either side for Akane and Kodachi, as both entered the ring. She had just barely convinced Ranma to act as her second, and pass her weapons as she went through them in her fight. Most of her attacks would break or throw the weapons, so having someone to give her spares was important. They only agreed after being told they wouldn’t have to wear a leotard themself, so long as they didn’t fight.

“... And now… the champions of the schools!” The announcer, a girl in a dress shirt and bowtie, spoke into a microphone in the middle of the ring. She gestured towards Kodachi. “In this corner, from St. Bacchus School for Girls… Kodachiiii KUUUUUUUNO!” The crowd went wild for girl with a rose in her mouth, waving to the audience with poise. “And in this corner… is Akaaane TENDOOOO! From Furinkan High School! Champions, to the center!”

Both girls walked to the center of the ring, Kodachi wearing a playful smirk as Akane stared her down. “Now, shake hands~”

Reluctantly, she took the other girl’s hand. Kodachi addressed her coolly. “Do not worry too much about your defeat… I will tend to you after our battle, dear Akane~” Just as cool was the feeling on her wrist, causing her to look down. She had hardly noticed the weight of the chain and heavy cuff attached to her wrist, and on the other end, was…

“P-CHAN! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?!” Akane cried out, picking up the piglet that was now bound to her with the chains. “Are you okay?”

The announcer continued, seeming to ignore Akane’s plight. “Today, Martial Gymnastics! The rules are as follows: There is no time limit… there will be no bare-handed blows… the match ends when one contestant is completely knocked out… and if either contestant falls from the ring, she will be an immediate loser!”

“Oooohohohohoho~ You will need to be careful, with a wild, feral pig atta-” Kodachi started, though she froze in shock as Akane looked up at her, rage in her eyes. In a single tight grip, the cuff holding the piglet snapped, and she carefully handed a now trembling P-Chan to Ranma.

“... Take care of them… I need to destroy her…” Akane muttered, stomping forward.

It took a few seconds for Kodachi to realize what was going on, and she only narrowly dodged as Akane repeatedly used the broken end of the chain as a flail, swinging it wildly at her. “S-such strength! Akane Tendo, you are quite powerf-” she said, cut off as she ducked away from the chain once more. The blue-haired girl didn’t give Kodachi much time to react, but her attacks came to a halt as the girl’s ribbon pulled at her ankle, tugging her to the ground.

She leapt at her, clubs coming down at the girl, but Akane rolled out of the way of the attack, huffing with rage. “Ranma, club!” she cried out, reaching out for the weapon the redhead passed to her, and swinging it up to block the next attack. It snapped, but Kodachi was once again given pause as her weapons were sent flying into the stands.

The ribbon was pulled back from Akane’s legs, temporarily freeing her as she hopped back onto her feet. However, just as she steadied herself, she noticed that Kodachi had attached her hoop to her ribbon. The hoop caught Akane around the arms and was tightened, becoming smaller when pulled.

The girl had trick weapons. Of course she did.

“I have you now, Akane Tendo. You will not be able to use your strength this time!” Kodachi said confidently, as she pulled Akane in close, wrapping her in the ribbon.

From outside the ring, Ranma passed Akane a ball. “Hey, I don’t think she’s gettin’ it, ‘kane,” they laughed, and Akane just kicked the ball into Kodachi’s face, sending her flying backwards, against the ropes.

Another snap broke the hoop, and the ribbon fell with it. “Getting what?”

“I don’t think she’s getting just what kinda gorilla strength ya got~” they said, with a shit-eating grin. Akane just shook her head, sighing. If it were anyone else, that would have been really annoying.

The match wasn’t over yet. Kodachi moved forward again, holding two more batons, and beginning to lash out. “I’m not out yet! Take this!” she declared, putting Akane on the defensive in her flurry of jabs. Akane tried to knock them away again, but only succeeded in breaking her own weapon.

“Wh-what?!” she cried, raising her arms, only for them to be knocked down, along with several clubs.

Kodachi still held five, balancing them in her hands. “Our fight has only begun! Unless you have a true mastery of weapons, you cannot defeat me in this match!” Her assault continued, but Akane had an idea. “Ranma, there’s a fan, right?!”

“Y-yeah! What do you plan to do with it, though? Blow her around?” they asked, passing the large paper fan in to the dodging Akane.

“Not quite…” With a single swing, Kodachi was pushed back by a gust of air. “I’m gonna blow her away!” Two more swings, and the black-haired girl went flying from the ring, landing dizzily in the bleachers.

The crowd was silent, having just watched the tomboy of Furinkan literally blow away the competition. The Announcer climbed back into the ring, raising up Akane’s hand. “There you have it, folks! Akane Tendo wins! It’s a victory for Furinkan High School!”

The crowd went wild.

Outside of the competition hall, Kodachi approached Akane, somehow looking no worse for wear. Must be that damned Kuno tenacity. “A good match, Akane Tendo… you have proven yourself worthy competition… From here on, you and I are rivals! Ohohohohohoho!” And in a flutter of rose petals, she vanished.

Akane could only stare at the space the girl had been standing in, and muttered but two words. “... wait, what?” 


	6. Chapter 5: Who's Charlotte?

# Chapter 5: Who’s Charlotte?

Akane was out today, with P-Chan. Ranma told her that since they didn’t want the little piglet getting lonely or lost, it was better that they have some company. Plus, Akane enjoyed spending time with Ranma’s pet.

Yuka and Sayuki had insisted she get some time out of the house as well, so they were hanging out at the skating rink. Most things, Akane didn’t have much grace in, but she had a lot of practice on the ice, and here she could flow like water.

“Hey, Akane! Let’s take a break to eat!” Yuka called, already out of the rink.

She _was_ pretty hungry.

“I’m telling you, you should absolutely join our school’s skate team! You’d wreck it!” Yuka said, between bites.

Akane shook her head. “If I went for one team, you know the others would be all over me about not joining… Remember when teams were first looking for new members?”

Sayuri nodded. “They all wanted you for your strength, and… you settled for putting a hole in a brick wall to shut them up.”

Yuka leaned in closer, grinning. “But that’s just the thing! This doesn’t require your strength, you just have to be good at skating! For one, you won’t break skates like you would a bat or a tennis racket!”

The blue-haired girl just shook her head. “No thanks… Also, how are you and Ranma so similar? Neither of you have _any_ tact…”

“We both got stuck with tactless ones, huh,” Sayuri commented, causing Yuka to blanch.

Akane, however, raised an eyebrow. “... what do you mean, both of us? It’s not like you and Yuka are dating.” The two girls she was sitting with looked at each other. “... wait… _are_ you two dating? Is that what you’re always keeping secret at lunch?”

Sayuri just started stuffing her face, while Yuka stood up. “Oh hey. I just noticed. Your pet piggy seems to be missing,” the taller girl noted, looking around.

“P-CHAN! Oh no… I’d better go find them… I think they’re still in the rink…” Akane muttered, walking away to look for the pig.

It took asking at the front desk, and also several witnesses, to discover that some girl in a poofy dress had, in fact, taken the piglet. Oh dear, Ranma was gonna be so upset.

  
  


Akane found the cursed boy where they said they would be, at least. She rushed into the ramen shop with her friends in tow, running up to their table. “Ranma! P-Chan was stolen!” she cried, gripping their arm. “I’m sorry, but I lost them!”

“... _ow_ …” Ranma muttered, Akane realizing her grip and letting go. “... wait… whaddaya mean, stolen?”

“Some weird girl at the skating rink came and took him!” she explained, still crying.

Yuka and Sayuri nodded, the shorter girl adding, “There were witnesses and everything!”

“Hmm…” Ranma looked around, crossing their arms. “... and what did the victim look like?”

“Ranma, I swear, do you need to see a doctor for your memory?” Akane asked, her crying stopped by the new worry. She frowned as she saw a big, dumb smirk on the boy’s face, looking in the direction he was pointing. “P-Chan!” She and Ranma both approached the girl holding the unconscious piglet. “Hey, give P-Chan back!”

The girl looked at her in confusion. “Who’s P-Chan?”

Ranma peeked around Akane, having trouble seeing the shorter girl from behind their fiancée. “Actually, that is. Sorry, that’s my pig. Bandana and everything.”

“No! This is Charlotte!” the girl squealed, hugging the piglet so hard they squealed in pain, waking up. In a swift motion, a tall boy yoinked P-Chan out of the girl’s hand, giving them back to Akane gently. The piglet clung to her arm, bweeing anxiously.

“I’m sorry about my friend’s rudeness. She has… a tendency to take any animal that she finds, and take it home,” the boy explained, sitting down. His friend ended up beating on his back and head, crying, “Mine, mine, mine! Give her back, give her back!”

Ranma leaned in towards Akane, and whispered, “You don’t think she likes pandas, do you?”

“Hush, you… I’m still mad at her…” Akane replied, setting P-Chan down, as they hid between Ranma’s legs. Ranma sighed, going back to their seat, the piglet hopping up onto the table.

The girl stormed back over to Akane, huffing. “I’ll have my widdle Charlotte back! I challenge you to a skating match!”

Yuka rubbed her chin, frowning. “I… Think I recognise those two… They’re from Kolkhoz High. They’re, like, the best skaters in Tokyo!”

The pair bowed and curtsied, introducing themselves, the girl starting. “I’m Azusa Shiratori.” 

“And my name is Mikado Sanzenin.”

“So, do you accept?” Azusa asked, walking up to Akane.

Akane sighed, shaking her head. “Usually, I’d have to accept… but they aren’t my pig, they’re Ranma’s.”

Mikado approached her next, leaning in close as Azusa continued to huff and puff. “I”m sorry… My partner has caused you trouble… By way of apology…” he paused. Akane glared up as he put his hand to her cheek, closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss.

She was about to punch him in the cheek, but paused when a fish cake landed right where she had intended to land her fist. Both she and the invasive boy looked over at Ranma whose hand was in a post-flick position. P-Chan was on the table growling at Mikado, and in a position that made it look like they were about to charge. “Don’t take offense, _P-Chan_ , but this guy’s a _real pig_ , huh?” The piglet looked back at Ranma, bweeing in annoyance… but nodded. Just how smart _was_ P-Chan anyways?

“... I have received your message of challenge…” Mikado stated, holding the fish cake gingerly in his hand. He took a bite out of it as Azusa stepped forward.

“Does this mean we get my cutesy wootsy Charlotte if we win?!” Azusa gasped.

“A-actually…” Ranma started to speak, but Mikado put his hand up.

“The match will be at our school, Kolkhoz High. One week from today. The event will be pair skating. Be there.”

Akane and Ranma looked at each other, and then at the pair of skaters. Ranma stood up, walking up to him. “... Fine. I accept your challenge.”

On the way home, both teens were silent. P-Chan trotted behind Akane, while Ranma fence-walked alongside them.

“... How could we accept that dumb challenge…” Akane muttered, looking back at the little piglet. “If we lose, that awful girl’s going to take P-Chan.”

“I’m not allowed to turn down a challenge…” they muttered, looking away. “Plus… that guy was gross… I want a chance to sweep the rink with his face…”

Akane sighed, shaking her head. “I didn’t need your help… I was about to break his jaw myself.”

“I couldn’t help it! Skeevy guys piss me off! Plus, what if he kissed you first…” Ranma paused, standing where they were on the fence.

She looked up at them, tilting her head. “Wait… are you… jealous?”

“Who’s jealous?! Jeez, ya help a friend not get kissed by a creep, and ya get called jealous…”

“S-sorry, Ranma… anyways… l-let’s just get home…” she said, continuing on.

Shortly after they arrived at home, Ryoga dragged Ranma into the Dojo, for their own ‘challenge’. “... Boys…”

The next day, they went to the stake rink once more, to practice. Ryoga was back again, and insisted on helping them with their training… However, the moment that Ranma and Ryoga stepped onto the ice, they both fell back onto their heads.

Akane stared down at Ranma and Ryoga, though she was especially focused on the cursed boy. “To accept a challenge in skating… when you can’t even stand…”

After their fall, Ranma insisted on at least practicing while in girl-mode.

“Really, Ranma… stand up straight. You’ll get nowhere while you’re down there…” Akane insisted.

The girl looked up at her, batting their eyelashes and pouting from their crouched position. “B-bu-but it’s hard! I’ve never skated before…”

She rolled her eyes, looking away as she led the girl by the hand, taking them slowly around the rink. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you…” the tomboy muttered. Ranma was lucky they were cute, or she’d have just pushed them along. Akane certainly wasn’t blushing when she looked away.

Ryoga had insisted on skating on their own, at least until he got the hang of moving. He at least practiced along the outside of the rink, and seemed to be getting the hang of it.

Akane continued to lead Ranma, until a knee slammed into her back, causing her to fall. “Oh no! I’m so sorry!”

“Azusa… you did that on purpose!” she shouted, standing up.

“Now now… this is no time for fighting,” the challenger stated, covering her eyes with a hand. She was staring out over the ice. “Your little girlfriend is…”

Looking back, Akane could see a crying and flailing Ranma skating out of control, screaming for help. “Oh no! Ranma!” She moved to help, but stopped as a pair of hands scooped her up.

“Are you… all right?” Mikado asked, holding them gently.

Ranma stared up to the boy. “M-mikado S-s-sanzenin?”

“Eh?” Mikado asked. “Have we met? That's odd… I’m sure that if I had met a girl as cute as you…” he paused, lifting Ranma’s face by the chin. “... I’d never forget it.”

He paused again, as Azusa elbowed him. “Quit your girl-chasing! We need to practice our performance!” At that, he skated over to Akane, handing Ranma back to her.

“Please… take her, and stay out of the way. It wouldn’t do to have either of you hurt today…” he said, before skating back to Azusa, standing together in a dancing position. “At the ready.”

The pair was suddenly surrounded by about a hundred men in hockey uniforms. “A hundred foes… attack!” They moved in to assault the pair quickly, but, in a blur of movement, all of them were on the ground. Between the crowd of bodies, and their speed, Akane could hardly see their attacks.

“Nine seconds, flat,” one of the opponents stated, clicking a timer.

“D-damn… they definitely earn the title ‘golden pair’ of martial skating…” another coughed.

“Martial… wait… this is gonna be a fight?” Ranma asked, still crouched and hugging onto Akane’s legs. “If it’s a fight, we can win! I never lose in a fight!”

Akane glared down at them. “Sure… now you just need to learn to skate…” They both turned around to hear a loud commotion behind them.

“EEEE! A PIGGY! IT’S SO CUTE!” “I WANNA HOLD IT!” “CATCH IT!”

Scampering towards them was a shivering, soaked little piglet in a yellow bandana. 

“Ry- er, P-Chan?” Ranma muttered.

“P-Chan!” Akane shouted, leaving Ranma on their own and screaming in fear once more to save the pig from the crowd of girls.

As she reached down, Azusa snatched the piglet first, skating just around the tomboy and holding them close. “Don’t worry, Charlotte! Mommy’s got you. Here’s a little present from Azusa!” With the sound of a clasp, P-Chan’s bandana fell away, leaving a collar with a heart and the name Charlotte in its place.

Akane took the piglet back, and tried to tear off the collar, but it wouldn’t budge without hurting them. It had a lock on the back, binding it in place. “How horrible… how could you?!”

“It’s useless!” Azusa sang, sticking her tongue out. “You’re not getting that collar off… unless you win the match!”

“I don’t care if you’re the golden pair, or if you’ve gone platinum! When Ranma and I pair up…” she muttered, her words slowing to a stop as she heard her friend calling for help. “...”

Once again, Mikado swooped in to scoop up the cursed girl. “I can teach you to skate...”

“Thanks, but no thanks! Now, leggo of me!” Ranma cried, currently caught in his arms.

“You mean it? Too bad… but at least…” he said, leaning them down, “You can thank me for my earlier rescue.” He then planted a kiss on her lips, causing her to freeze. Tears welled in her eyes, as she stared up in shock. Akane and P-Chan, as well as other rink-goers, stared on, as they started bawling, running from the rink. “Oh, wait! Ah… to weep like that… What a pure, innocent girl!”

Akane set down P-Chan, whispering gently, “Go after them…” The piglet nodded, rushing after the crying girl… and when the piglet was gone, everyone else in the rink backed away. A red aura began to flare off of the tomboy, and as she turned around, the ice melted at her feet. “ _You. Do not. Get. To touch her._ ” She growled, as Mikado took a step away. “ _How DARE you make her cry?!_ ” Akane demanded, storming forward. As he put an arm up and looked about to speak, she grabbed the limb. Using all her might, she swung the skater into the ground face first. “Eat ice, you jerk......... R-Ranma!”

Her aura faded after she realized her friend was probably still in distress, and she ran to find them. She eventually tracked the damage on the floor from their skates to a sobbing girl, and a piglet gingerly trying to prod her and get her attention. “Ranma… Hey, it’s alright… I just wrecked the jerk. Doubt he’ll be moving for… well, he's a martial artist, so the next week.”

Ranma looked up at her, wiping their face on their sleeve. "H-he kissed me…" they muttered, before their sobs continued. "Tha-tha-that gross jerk k-kissed me…"

Akane knelt down, and hugged the redhead close. “... I’m sorry, Ranma…” she muttered. This was her second time comforting them. When Ranma wasn’t trying to pull off being a man amongst men, they felt genuinely fragile. Like someone Akane had to protect. “Hey… Let’s get out of here, and get you some food. Does that sound good?”

They tearily looked up at her, nodding slowly. “Uh-huh…”

The two of them returned the ice skates, and went out to Ranma’s choice in restaurant. Akane had a moment of fear for her budget, but as they ordered some parfaits, the pigtailed girl gave a cute little smile, and the treats were suddenly on the house. “... just… how do you do that?”

“Well, I’m _probably_ the cutest girl in town,” they said, tilting their head and giving the same smile to Akane. She felt her heart skip a beat, and tried to shake her head to get rid of whatever that feeling was.

She pulled the cursed girl to the table, P-Chan hopping up next to the two of them as Akane realized how snug the two of them were. “... Cutest, right… And what does that make me?”

“It’s too late to go for cute, for you, tomboy. You claimed your title! Ya gotta stick with bein’ the coolest girl… and strongest,” Ranma shrugged, sticking their tongue out. “That said, I’m definitely the most talented person around, girl _or_ guy.”

As they waited for their food, they sat mostly in silence, and Ranma got lost for a while, picking at the food in front of them. “... stupid Mikado… h-how dare he steal that…”

Akane looked over to them, frowning. “A kiss? Ranma, you’ll get to kick his butt this weekend, come on… just focus on getting better for that.”

“It… it w-was my first kiss, ‘kane…” they muttered, looking away.

At that, she leaned in closer, smiling. “You’re a dummy, ya know that?”

Ranma turned back to her, shocked. “What?! You’re really insulting me, after that?!”

She shrugged, laughing. “Come on… don’t you know it’s not your first kiss if you aren’t kissing back?”

“I, uh…” they mumbled, looking down. “... oh… g-guess it wasn’t my first kiss, then…” They went back to eating, after that.

“... so… you’ve never kissed anyone?” Akane asked, watching the girl take their time.

“... no… why, have you?” Ranma looked back, tilting their head again.

“Of course not! Have you met the men in Nerima?! Honestly, you and Ryoga are the only two tolerable boys here…” she muttered, getting a ‘Bwee’ from P-Chan. “Right… and one of the two of you is a girl at least half the time.”

Ranma nodded, putting her finger to her chin. “I g-guess that’s fair… your first kiss has gotta be with someone you like, after all…” they muttered, twiddling their thumbs. Really, they weren’t wrong. They probably did make for the cutest girl in Nerima.

Hesitantly, Akane asked a loaded question. “So… do you have anyone you _do_ like?”

“Urk- n-n-no?! Between our dumb parents forcing an engagement, and these dumb challenges coming along once a week, I don’t have time for that! P-plus… who’d like some weird, cursed ‘girl-boy’ back? I’m a freak ‘til I can get this cured...” they muttered, causing Akane to sigh. 

Akane wished that she had never called Ranma by that term. They weren’t weird, or a freak. They were just… Ranma. But they were right about the engagement, it did make things awkward. Even if they made an even cuter girl than they did a guy, she didn’t want to just fulfill their parents’ wishes.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s not really a time for liking someone, is it?”

Back at home, Ryoga was acting weird. He’d spend more time either out of the house, or avoiding Akane. In addition, he had started wearing his bandana around his neck.

“You know, when you wear it like that, it almost reminds me of P-Chan, Ryoga!” Akane commented once, causing Ryoga to facefault.

“Wh-who’s P-Chan?” he asked, looking up in slow motion.

She turned away, tapping her foot. “How do you not… I guess you’re always out getting lost when P-Chan is here… So, I guess it makes sense that you wouldn’t know…” she muttered.

It got weirder when she met him immediately after he had gotten out of the bath. He was mostly dressed, but was taking the time to tie his bandana around his neck. Akane just had the time to see a collar with a tag under the bandana. A collar with a tag that said the name ‘Charlotte’. She dropped the bath supplies she was holding, and walked out of the room, slowly heading downstairs to the table, and sitting down.

“Yo, ‘kane, ya look like ya’ve seen a ghost,” Ranma said, between bites of food. They looked up as Ryoga rushed down the stairs, breathing heavily.

“Akane! It’s n-not what you think!” he cried out, hand holding his bandana in place.

Ranma looked between the two of them. “... Oh, ya saw him change?”

“YOU KNEW?!” Akane shouted, promptly shook from her daze.

“... I mean… y-yeah. One cursed boy to another, and all… I was sworn to secrecy, sorry…”

She glowered at the pigtailed boy for a moment, before the glower became a full scowl. “You… you put one of your only three friends up as a prize _for a challenge?!_ ”

“Hey! I told ya, I’m not allowed to turn down challenges! If… if I did, then Pops… I’m just not allowed to… plus, P-Chan already fought me about that…”

Ryoga came over to the table, a mix of anger and embarrassment writ on his face. “You can stop calling me that now, ya know. Pig’s outta the bag.”

“ _But the name P-Chan is just so CU~UTE!_ ” Ranma teased, batting their eyelashes and sticking out their tongue. It didn’t work nearly as well in boy-mode, as Ryoga threw a pillow at their face.

“Dumbass…” they muttered. They turned away, face flushed. “I… guess it’s better to call my cursed form that around people that don’t know…”

Nabiki walked into the room, cocking an eyebrow at the commotion. “That don’t know what?”

All three teens turned around, giving a resounding, “NOTHING!” which earned only a curious glare from the businesswoman.

That weekend, it was apparent that Mikado had recovered. The competition was still on, after all. Ranma and Akane met the pair of skaters on their school’s rink. They skated in gracefully, the announcer declaring their entrance with enthusiasm.

“Stupid flashy… Ugh, we can’t let them show us up!” Ranma muttered, though Akane stopped them from rushing forward.

“Wait, dummy! Come on…” she pulled them in close, whispering something in their ear.

“L-let you lead? But I’m-”

Akane cut them off, before they continued their protest. “Does the man amongst men need a cold bath before our competition?”

“ERK! I… fine, okay. I’ll follow your lead.”

So, Akane led them onto the ice. She held Ranma’s arm to make it seem he was pulling her along, before tugging him to pull herself into his arms, using one leg to keep herself from slipping on the ice.

“Here come Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome! Graceful, and elegant! A marvelous start! And the match begins! A match for a pet pig, a no-holds-barred battle… only to be finished by Complete Knockout!”

The two pairs started skating towards each other. Mikado carried Azusa, while Akane pulled Ranma along. As Akane swung Ranma in for a strike, Mikado launched Azusa into the air, slipping between them and leaning in towards Akane, between hers and Ranma’s arms.

Akane couldn’t just let Ranma go, and couldn’t punch him while she held onto her partner, so all she could do to hold him back was put her knee up. “Come now… don’t you owe me an… apology kiss for last week?”

“GEDOFF HER, YA CREEP!” Ranma demanded, their feet gripping Mikado’s head to pull him back. He tried prying the man off, but was knocked away by a dropping Azusa. “Ow! Damn… hey!”

The offender held Akane with both hands around her. “The nuisance has left… now…”

“And what nuisance is that supposed to be?!” Akane demanded, gripping and throwing him with a kick.

He landed alongside his partner, putting a fist to his heart. “That she would refuse my kiss… how shy…”

“I think she may want to kill you…” Azusa commented, the pair skating forth and putting the girl in a spin that turned her skates into a fast-approaching saw blade.

“‘Kane, go high! I’ll go low!” Ranma stated, and Akane nodded, the two moving forward.

Akane bounced off Mikado’s face skate-first, while Ranma slid on their knees, delivering several pummels to the man’s weak points along his stomach. They got back up onto their feet, catching Akane, and pulling her low so she could spin them into a stop.

They were both breathing heavily, and stared back. Akane smiled at her partner “Good thinking, Ranma… hah… that should take care of him…” she muttered, though looking back revealed that he was pulling himself back onto his feet. “... Why won’t he just stay down?”

“... To think that anyone could… bring me to my knees…” he muttered.

Ranme moved forward, glaring. “Next time you pull that with Akane… I’ll bring you to your grave! Try kissing her again, and I’ll kill you!” Akane looked at them… heart fluttering once more as she stared at the boy before her.

“And just what is she to you, then?” Mikado asked, smirking.

“She’s… she’s my fiancée!” He… just said that. In front of all these people. Ranma was so stupid… but Akane’s heart couldn’t slow down. 

“Really? Your fiancée… let’s see how your bond holds up in this fight. By the end… you will be separated!” The lech declared.

“... Akane, let’s go,” Ranma said, holding their hand out for her. She shook her head, and took their hand, bringing them forward in their assault. “Jump!”

As the two of them launched a pair of flying kicks at their opponents, Ranma could only slip behind as Azusa slid past his legs, grabbing him by the ankles. Mikado dodged around Akane and lifted all three of them in a standing pose, the Golden Pair turning into a rotating pillar with her and Ranma attached.

“It’s the duo’s signature technique! The couple cleaver’s Goodbye Whirl!” came an announcement over the speakers, causing a look of panic on both Ranma and Akane’s faces. As they spun faster and faster, Ranma held tight to Akane’s wrists.

“Release her, and I’ll stop spinning, Saotome!”

“Wh-wha-what did y-y-you just say!” Ranma demanded, staring down.

Akane called out from her position in the spin. “Ranma, please! Let go! I’ll be okay!”

“No way! You’ll fly right into the wall!”

“B-but Ranma!”

“There’s no way I’m lettin’ ya go, ‘kane! Never! You’d be…”

“Waaah… Azusa’s all dizzy-dizzy…” The girl holding onto Ranma muttered, wobbling and releasing the pair. “I can’t hold on!”

As they flew, Ranma pulled themself forward, slamming back first into the wall and crumbling against it, leaving Akane to land more gently. The entire time, though… he never let go of her. “Oh… Ranma, no…”

“HE NEVER LET GO OF HER HANDS! THE FIRST COUPLE TO BEAT THE GOODBYE WHIRL! BUT HE PAID THE PRICE! WILL HE GET UP AGAIN?!”

“Y-you idiot… you… should have let me go… Ranma… Ranma, please, get up!” Akane leaned over him, tears welling in her eyes.

Mikado approached her from behind. “... He must have broken most of the bones in his body… To survive that…”

“... i-if… you could s-survive… ‘Kane’s full strength… I can… at least get up fr-from this…” Ranma muttered, pushing himself up.

Akane tried pressing him down, holding onto him. “... R-ranma, no… please… don’t push yourself further…”

“But… that… monster… what he did to both of us… and… R-Ryoga…” they mumbled, as Akane took their hand. “‘Kane…”

She sighed, helping them up. “We can’t beat them on ice…”

“Wait, ‘Kane…” Ranma stood, shaking in pain. “Are ya sayin’ what I think you’re sayin’?”

“That’s right…” she nodded, pulling her fist back. A moment later, there were cracks running through the rink, and the sound of crumbling ice.

Then they were standing together on floating ice chunks, over the water. Ranma and Akane both looked to each other. “Why… are we… over water?” the pigtailed boy asked, and Akane shook her head in response.

“THAT’S RIGHT, FOLKS! THIS UNIQUE RINK WAS MADE OVER A SWIMMING POOL!”

“... how do you even do that?” Ranma muttered, shaking their head.

“Ranma… I… know your curse is bad, but… I can’t swim…” Akane mentioned, looking at them nervously.

Ranma stood up as straight as they could, kicking down to dig their feet into the ice below them. “In that case, we just don’t fall in, right?” Akane sighed, and nodded. The skaters were still skilled on their home turf, though, and came bounding over to the pair.

Akane jumped forward with Ranma in tow, and stopped just before the pair. “Ranma, get ready to pull me back!” she said, before dropping all her weight on her right foot behind her. The ice floe that they were standing on tipped, sending their opponents flying. Ranma followed the advice, grabbing Akane and pulling her onto the next chunk of ice before they fell.

“That was close…”

Akane breathed heavily, and nodded. “I know… but we’ve got them on the ropes… come on… and duck!”

As the pair made their rebound, the tomboy grabbed a broken chunk of ice from the flow they had hopped from. Lifting it with both hands, she slammed it into the Golden Pair. They were sent airborne, and the weakened Ranma grinned, leaping upwards. In a fast flurry of punches and kicks, they sent Mikado flying to the ground outside the rink. Akane grabbed the falling Azusa by the leg, yeeting her after her partner. She caught the falling Ranma, smiling. “We did it!”

“Uh… ‘kane? We’re slipping…” Ranma muttered…

Splosh!

Akane and Ranma fell into the water… and as she struggled, and lost her breath, she saw another splash before her vision faded.

  
  


Akane woke up to the sight of a familiar ceiling. She rubbed her eyes, grunting and sitting up. She was in Dr. Tofu’s office.

Ranma sat on another bed, wrapped in a heavy blanket in their girl mode. They absently scritched behind a little piglet’s ears glancing down. When they looked over at Akane, they gasped, smiling big. “‘kane! You’re okay! Achoo! Ugh… stupid cold water…” Ryoga bweed in excitement to see her awake… or at least, she thought it was excitement. It was hard to tell when he was a pig… but at least the collar was off. At least they won.

“... let’s not take any more ice skating challenges…” she muttered, curling up.

Ranma nodded. “If I can help it, I won’t start any, at least…”

“... Wh-why’d you call me your fiancée? In front of everyone?” The cursed girl went quiet, turning away. “R-Ranma?”

“... I… c-cuz ya are? Thought it might get ‘im to stop, if he thought you were taken… It’s… I didn’t mean to be possessive or nothin’.”

“Oh… okay… Thank you, Ranma… and… thank you for not letting go...” Akane muttered, getting up and moving over to Ranma’s bed, resting her head on the shorter girl’s shoulder, putting her arm around them to help keep them warm.

Ranma was just so small in this form, and felt so delicate. Between the injury, and their apparent fever… again, Akane just wanted to protect them. She wanted to just hold them close, and never let go…

“... Ranma?”

“Yeah, ‘kane?” They asked, looking up at her with those big doe eyes.

Akane went pink as she looked down at them. “... I’m… sorry for calling you a girl-boy… It’s… it doesn’t make you a freak.”

“... b-but… like you said… s-someone who liked somethin’ like me would hafta be a pervert…”

Akane had said that in her room, with Kasumi… Ranma must have overheard that. “... well, old me was wrong. And an idiot. She wouldn’t even admit she was a tomboy, that her friends were lesbians, or that…” And as she pauses, she pats the little piglet on the head. “That your pet pig was _obviously_ Ryoga. That one’s _still weird,_ by the way. We’re having a talk later.”

“‘kane… I... I just… other than that idiot Kuno, who _would_ like me, if they knew? Wouldn’t they have to be… disectional?”

“... It’s bisexual, dummy!” Akane laughed, ruffling Ranma’s hair. “... and… there’s probably plenty of people that are… just… don’t worry about it, okay?”

As they nestled up against her, she smiled. Akane could stay like this for a while.

Then the door was kicked open. A girl with long, purple hair pointed a large mace-like weapon at a now-cowering Ranma.

“Ranma! Now, you die!”

Oh, not again.


	7. Chapter 6: Kiss of Death?

#  Chapter 6: The Kiss of Death?

“Sh-Sh-ShanPū! I… uh… wh-what are you doing in Japan?!” Ranma asked, already out of Akane’s grasp and on the floor, standing in a defensive position.

She dodged a lunge with the mace. “I followed you to Japan! To kill you! I  _ must _ kill you!” Another attack, and another, as Ranma dodged around the room.

Neither girl had noticed a certain tall boy maneuver between the two of them.

“Hello there~” Tofu smiled, lifting ShanPū’s arm to keep her swing from destroying his desk. “Listen, I’m sure you have a very good reason for trying to kill Ranma here…”

“D-doc, look out! She’ll-”

The purple-haired girl tried maneuvering around the doctor, but he wouldn’t let her pass. “Out of the way, strange tall man! I must kill her!”

“Sorry, no can do. I can’t let Ranma leave without a clean bill of health, and I’m sure one from your tribe wouldn’t want to kill an opponent that was both sick  _ and _ severely injured already.”

This gave the strange girl pause. She lowered her weapons, glaring at the cursed girl. “Once you leave the hospital, I  _ will _ kill you, Ranma.”

Ranma stuck their tongue out as ShanPū left the room, currently hiding behind Dr. Tofu. Once she was gone, they looked up at the doctor. “D-didn’t know you were a martial artist, doc…”

“Ranma, I work at a clinic in Nerima,” he laughed, shaking his head. “No doctor without martial training would dream of working here.”

At that, Ranma looked at Akane. “Just what kinda crazy town do ya live in, ‘kane?”

She rolled her eyes, standing up. She sat her friend back on the bed, pulling the blanket around their shoulders.“... Doctor, could you fetch a kettle? It may be better if this ShanPū girl can’t recognize Ranma or her pet.”

Tofu nodded, heading out the door. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, Ranma… who was she?”

“That…” Ranma muttered, looking out the window. “That was ShanPū.”

“I heard her name, Ranma… but why’s some Shampoo girl trying to kill you?”

“H-hey!” They lunged up, covering Akane’s mouth. “If she hears ya callin’ her that, she may just try to kill you too! It’s Shan. Pu. ShanPū. It’s a Mandarin name, or somethin’. Anyways… it was all because of stupid Pops bringin’ me into China…”

So, Ranma proceeded to explain how, after she was cursed, she and her father were traveling back to Japan and ran into a village of Chinese Amazons. Ranma’s, and especially Genma’s and Ryoga’s, curses definitely put a lot into perspective, so Akane just went with it. Ranma and Genma were starving from their journey, so they ate from what they thought was a buffet table. Sadly, neither of them could read Mandarin, and didn’t know until it was too late that the table was the first place prize for the winner of a competition.

So, Ranma figured that if they beat the winner, it wouldn’t be a problem. The problem arose when she  _ did _ beat the winner, and the girl gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Wait… so, she’s a lesbian?” Akane asked.

Ranma shrugged. “How am I s’posed to know? She was givin’ me the Kiss of Death, not askin’ me out on a date…”

“The… kiss of death?”

“Yeah, see? Apparently, if ya defeat an Amazon, ya get the Kiss of Death. Some kinda honour thing. It means they gotta track ya down an’ kill ya. I just didn’t think she’d follow me to Japan.”

“Well…” Akane looked off to the side, staring at the wall. “At least it was a cute girl that gave you the kiss, right?”

“What does cute hafta do with anything?! She’s tryin’ ta kill me!”

The tomboy gave back a playful smirk. “So you’d rather get that kiss on the cheek from someone like Kuno?” That caused Ranma to blanch.

After a moment, they sighed. “He might be a wacko,  _ and a guy _ , but at least he’d buy me dinner first.” Akane couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Oh, Ranma, you have a visitor~” Kasumi said, the moment they came in the door.

Sitting at the table alongside Kasumi, Soun, and the Panda was the purple-haired girl. “Ranma? Where is she?” She looked between Akane, boy-mode Ranma, and Ryoga, squinting between the three of them.

Ranma looked between Kasumi and ShanPū, before asking. “Uh… wh-who is she?”

“I am ShanPū. Here to kill Ranma. Ranma lives in this house, yes?”

“Ohhhh… you must mean the  _ other _ Ranma. No, she lives in the next town over! I’m so sorry, we get mixed up all the time~” they explained, shrugging.

ShanPū proceeded to stand up, and investigate Ranma and Ryoga. “Hmm… If you are not the right Ranma…” She points to Akane. “You. Bring me to see Ranma.”

“Me? Why would I? I’m not helping you kill my friend!” Akane declared.

ShanPū pulled her weapon on the girl, glaring. “You will. If you do not help, then you are an obstacle.”

“I’m no obstacle… I’m the whole brick wall!” the tomboy shouted, grabbing ShanPū and throwing her. She was clear out the yard as Akane turned around.

“Brick wall, ‘kane? I’ve seen what ya can do to a brick wall. Yer a wreckin’ ball, in comparison…” Ranma muttered. “She’s… probably not gonna be happy that ya just  _ beat her in combat _ , though… how’d she even find this place?”

Kasumi sighed, looking at Genma. “Your father brought her here.”

The panda shook their head, holding up a sign.

[She followed me here, I swear!]

It only took about a minute for ShanPū to return, leaping over the wall, and quickly approaching Akane. “Brick wall girl got in my way… Defeated me.”

“So what? I can take you any time,” Akane stated, getting into a fighting stance.

“Good. You are braver than the Ranma girl. Will be a good challenge.” ShanPū took Akane’s hand, and pulled her closer, planting the Kiss of Death on her cheek. “Prepare yourself, Brick Wall Girl, or you will die… I will come to you later. Do not want to destroy this house, after hospitality.”

“...  _ it’s appreciated… _ ” Akane muttered, half in shock after the kiss. She had turned a full crimson, and… what was that smile on the girl’s face for? Did she enjoy hunting others that much? “A-anyways, my name is Akane. Not Brick Wall Girl…”

“Nice to know your name, Akane. Will remember it. See you and Girl Ranma later.” With that announcement, ShanPū leapt away, out of the yard.

Kasumi looked between the three of them. “Now, just who was she, and why did she kiss my sister?”

A lengthy explanation later, Kasumi looked exasperated. Soun, on the other hand, was trembling. “You accepted a challenge to the death, my dear girl?! And Ranma, she is after you as well?! Genma, our dear children… unless we can get rid of this girl, they are both in danger!”

“Indeed, indeed… So, how about a family trip?” Genma asked, currently in his human form.

Ranma dug their foot into their dad’s back. “If you think I’m goin’ anywhere any time soon with you, Pops, you’ve got another thing comin’... Your last  _ family trip _ got us, and Ryoga, cursed!”

Ryoga and Akane looked at each other, and then at the panda man. Akane spoke up. “I… have to agree. Plus, you’ve tried running from her before. I’m… I’m just gonna beat her, until she stops.”

“Akane… Are you sure that’s wise? Last time someone threatened Ranma’s life…” Kasumi paused, staring at Ryoga. “... they almost killed you both.” Ryoga shrank back, and the eldest sister just shook her head.

“And if I do nothing, she’ll kill us anyways. Plus, if both Ranma and I can defeat her so easily… there’s no way she can be that difficult.”

Ryoga then looked at Ranma. “... ya may wanna give your cursed form a new name, by the way. That confusion could have gotten her to come after you…” Ranma just sighed, and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll think of one...”

Next day at school, Akane sat at lunch with Ranma, Ryoga, Yuka and Sayuri. They had gone to the roof to avoid Kuno, not wanting to drag the kendo idiot into the ShanPū situation. That would just make it worse, as he would either get his butt handed to him on a silver platter while trying to defend ‘the deities’ and fall in love with the purple haired girl, or he’d somehow defeat her and also be on her list of targets.

“So… this girl wants to kill you,  _ and _ that cute girl you’ve been hanging out with?” Yuka asked.

Akane nodded. “Basically... Yeah, Don’t know what to do, other than fight her…”

Sayuri leaned in close. “So… who is that girl, anyways? Not the one that kissed you, the one you’ve been spending most of your time with.”

This caused Akane to look between the two of them. “I-uh… sh-she’s…”

“Ranko. Her name’s Ranko,” Ranma piped in. Ryoga just facepalmed, while Akane stared at them.

“Y-yeah, Ranko…” Akane nodded, before leaning in close to Ranma. She whispered, “Really? Ran _ ko _ ?”

Yuka took a bite from her bento, before pointing her chopsticks at Akane. “So, between Ranko, and ShanPū girl’s kiss… are you batting on our team now, or swinging for both? I mean, your fiancé’s sitting right there, but I hear you went on a date with Ranko at the rink about… six days ago?”

“I… uhm… I don’t know. It wasn’t a date, but… I’m not sure  _ what _ I am…” the blue-haired girl murmured.

Sayuri sighed, shaking her head. She pushed her girlfriend’s head softly, staring at Yuka. “Behave yourself…” After reprimanding her girlfriend, she turned to Akane. “... Did you feel anything when this ShanPū girl kissed your cheek?”

Akane thought back, turning red. “E-embarrassed? I dunno, I felt warm, and… isn’t that normal?”

“Akane, you’re asking lesbians if it’s normal to feel warm when a girl kisses your cheek,” Sayuri stated, bluntly. “If you like girls, it is. Otherwise, you’d probably just feel gross, and disgusted. And you  _ probably _ would have punched her immediately.”

“... but… I…” Akane mumbled, looking down. “... s-so, I’m a lesbian?”

“You could be bi,” Yuka shrugged. “You try kissing any guys?”

Akane shook her head. “... the only boys that have tried to kiss me have been idiots like Kuno, or downright insane, like that Mikado jerk.”

“Well…” Yuka grinned, “There’s only one way to find out, then. Ranma, you’ll have to man up and kiss her.”

“I can’t just kiss ‘kane! We already told ya, the engagement’s just some stupid thing from our parents!” the cursed boy protested. “P-plus… She… I mean, if she  _ is _ a lesbian…”

Akane rolled her eyes. “Shut up and eat, doofus.”

“I- uh… yeah… okay.” They nodded, and were about to eat when a bucket of water was dumped on them. Ryoga jumped away, narrowly avoiding the water. Akane sighed in relief. It was better that not  _ both _ of their curses get discovered by these two. But who would splash...

“Thought so. Ranma  _ is _ the other Ranma. You will not trick me with your blessing. Now, you die!” came ShanPū’s voice from behind, her mace swinging down. Ranma shrieked, jumping and flipping out of range of the attack.

“W-watch it! I was eating!” they cried out. Yuka and Sayuri looked at each other, then at Akane.

“Wait… Ranma is…” 

“It’s not the time, you two! Ryoga, get them out of here!” Akane shouted, pointing for the door leading downstairs. Ryoga nodded, picking them both up and running.

Ranma ducked under one swing, before leaping away from another. “How did you… know that… it was me?!”

“Ranma has the stupid pet panda, and the pigtail! Same clothes, too! I am not an idiot, my tribe lives directly next to the  Zhòuquánxiāng ! Now, fight me or die!”

Akane rushed forward, but could barely keep up with them as they bounded across the roof. Ranma dodged, and ducked, and leapt, while ShanPū kept swinging, lunging, and kicking.

Eventually, though, she turned around, planted her hands on the ground, and spun. One rotation, and ShanPū lost one of her weapons. Another, and Ranma was holding the other mace with their feet. A third rotation, and they were standing again, mace aimed at ShanPū. “... so you  _ can _ fight. Thought Ranma was just a runaway scaredy cat that won on a fluke.”

“Who are you calling a scaredy c-ca-cat?” Ranma asked, stumbling over the last word. They dropped, legs spinning again and sweeping out ShanPū’s feet. The spin continued, bringing them to a standing position over ShanPū, foot on the girl’s breastplate and mace aimed at her head. “Now, come on… give it up, already.”

“... you win again, Ranma. Congratulations, I will not kill you.” the purple haired girl stated, with a smile.

“Wait…” Akane stepped forward, as Ranma helped the previously murderous girl to her feet. “So, I just need to defeat you a second time, and you won’t kill either of us?”

“Of course,” ShanPū nodded. “It is Nǚjié Zú law. Kiss of Death is to see if opponents are worthy.”

The tomboy sighed with relief. “Okay then… I’m not gonna hold back, though.”

“Good. Holding back would be an insult,” the purple haired girl stated, picking up her second mace. “Do you wish to face me now, or…”

“We’re right here. Let’s end this…” Akane said. 

The moment she agreed, ShanPū was above her, swinging both maces down. She only narrowly dodged as they created large cracks in the floor. If Akane was strength, and Ranma was grace, this girl was a dangerous balance of the two. She swung the maces back up, before bringing them in on both of Akane’s sides, clanging them together in a resounding metal clap as the tomboy once again narrowly escaped the strike.

Suddenly, Akane realized one very important thing. Every opponent she had ever fought had gone easy on her. None of them ever wanted to kill her.

The next thing she realized was that, if she didn’t go on the offensive, she was going to die here.

After several more swings of the clubs, Akane was bruised heavily from blocking. She never learned to dodge well, and never needed to block serious attacks before, so she was easily winded from ShanPū’s strikes. Her only saving grace was that she trained with someone much faster than the purple-haired girl, and was able to see the attacks more clearly today than she would have been able to a few months ago.

She couldn’t block many more of the attacks. But she could break them.

ShanPū swung a mace once more, and as she did, Akane positioned herself to punch the weapon. The metal bent under the force of her fist, snapping backward and striking ShanPū in the face.

Akane was breathing heavily, the girl staring at her. ShanPū then fell sideways, barely giving Akane time to catch her.

“Ow… Ranma…” she muttered, looking over to the cursed girl.

“... ‘kane, are you okay?” her fiancé asked, crouching down to get a better look at her.

“... Barely… that… she could have killed me… I need you to start fighting me seriously in our spars…” Ranma just stared at her, before looking away, nodding their head shamefully.

“... I g-guess I’ll hafta… don’t want someone else hurtin’ ya cuz I didn’t… Now, let’s…”

ShanPū’s eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at the girl that was holding her. Akane could only stare down as she smiled, looking between the two of them. “Help me stand, Akane~?” she asked, and Akane helped her to her feet. She faced the two of them. “You have both defeated me… under Nǚjié Zú law, I will no longer hunt you. Congratulations, my Pèi'ǒu~” She moved in, kissing both girls on the cheek. Notably, the opposite cheek of the Kiss of Death. It must have been the Kiss of Release, or something. It sparked both of them turning pink, looking at each other. Maybe Akane _was_ a lesbian…

It was strange that she followed them home, though. Stranger still, that she joined them all at the now-crowded dinner table. Akane tried to protest, but Kasumi stated that they never turn away guests. The strangest thing, however… was when ShanPū followed them upstairs that night. “Why are my  Pèi'ǒu going to separate rooms?”

“Because… these are our rooms… and why are ya followin’ us?” Ranma asked, scratching their head.

“Because you… oh, you do not speak Mandarin… or know Nu- er, Joketsuzoku law…” ShanPū frowned, crossing her arms and tapping a foot. “Stupid me, forgetting such important things… Come, come…”

Leading them back downstairs, the three of them sat at the table. ShanPū pulled a small booklet from her bag, flipping through. “According to Joketsuzoku law… should an opponent from outside the village defeat an Amazon woman… they must receive the Kiss of Death.”

“We already know that… but what’s this Pie-ooh stuff about?” Ranma asked, getting an eyeroll from Akane.

“The word you are trying to say means spouses. When you defeated me the second time… and when any outsider proves they are, in fact, skilled enough to truly best us… we give them the second kiss. The Kiss of Marriage.” Both Ranma and Akane blanched, in shock. “... what?”

“B-but, I’m a girl!” Akane declared.

“Exactly. And you are strong. Joketsuzoku is an Amazon Tribe. Warrior women. It would not do to deny marrying a strong woman into the tribe.” ShanPū closed the book, looking at both of them.

“N-no… I mean, we’re both girls… girls can’t get married, that’s illegal in both our countries! P-plus… you gave us  _ both _ the k-kiss...”

“Japan and most of China both are very behind in heart and marital matters. Very foolish. Amazons do not deny same-sex partners… in part thanks to old fiasco with the spring of the drowned girl… and an Amazon woman can have multiple spouses, so laws do not conflict with each other. Would not do to give Kiss of Marriage to two suitors, and only marry one,” she said, completely straight-faced… or, then again, maybe straight wasn’t quite the right word for it.

“I… uh… but, that… w-we can’t just marry ya, ya know. We were already engaged, an’ plus, we only just met ya…” Ranma explained, fumbling over their words.

“This is true. I will need to see more of both your strength… and an elder will come later to test you both. But...” ShanPū leaned forward. “If you are already engaged… Why do you sleep in separate rooms? Is there a rift between you?”

Akane sighed. “The engagement was as forced by our parents as ours with you is by your laws…”

ShanPū nodded, seeming understanding. “Oh… so, you see them as formal marriages. There is no love, then?”

“I… don’t know about that… I don’t wanna feel forced to love someone cuz of a law or stupid parents…” Akane sighed.

“That is no problem, then. The law simply marries you into our tribe. As of now, you are honorary Amazons, until official ceremony. Anyone in our tribe will treat you as our own.”

“Wait…” Ranma raised their hand. “Will I… hafta kiss someone if they beat me?”

“As you are an outsider… not unless you want to,” ShanPū shrugged, earning a sigh of relief from the cursed boy. “But… I will stick around, as I should get to know you better… would you prefer I find another place to sleep?”

Akane thought for a moment. She didn’t want ShanPū out in the cold, or sleeping in the same room as Genma and Ranma, and the dojo was already taken up by Ryoga. “... you can sleep in my room… b-but… don’t get any funny ideas.”

“I do not like jokes very much. Do not worry.”

Somehow, within a day, Akane had been marked for death, admitted that she might be a lesbian, and ended up with a girl who was now her wife in her bed. She had insisted on sleeping on the floor, and just letting the Amazon take her place in the bed, but ShanPū wasn’t having it. The Amazon refused to let one of her partners sleep in discomfort because of her.

So, they slept back to back on the bed, which was luckily large enough to comfortably fit them both. After a ‘goodnight’, and something muttered in Mandarin, ShanPū was fast asleep. Akane could hardly sleep, though, with the girl behind her. A cute girl, that was somehow her wife, in her bed with her.

She wasn’t sure if she was bi, or a lesbian, but Akane Tendo definitely liked girls.


	8. Chapter 7: Ranma's Weakness?

#  Chapter 7: Ranma’s Weakness?

The amazon girl had been there for over a week. Soun happily agreed to let her stay under his roof when Akane explained she had nowhere else to go. Akane and Ranma also agreed to not tell their parents about the new ‘unofficial marriage’. They did however tell Kasumi, and Nabiki had heard about it while sneaking around. 

ShanPū was fine with the fathers not knowing. She thought the women of a household should be in charge anyways, and while Akane’s mother had passed and Ranma had never met their mother, Kasumi was the closest thing to a mother the pair had.

Ranma, Akane, ShanPū and Ryoga would spar every morning. When Genma demanded to know why Ranma was going so hard on their fiancée, they explained that if they didn’t the next person that tried to kill Akane might succeed. Ranma was far more fearful of letting something bad happen to her than protecting their manhood by going easier on her. This was surprisingly enough to earn respect from the panda. Ryoga, on the other hand, seemed at odds during their spars. He never fought full force against any of them, and while ShanPū was convinced he was just weak, Ranma and Akane knew something was up.

The lost boy was apparently distracted about something, and just explained they had a lot on their mind for a while now. He mentioned his pig curse, and his directional curse, stating that it was hard to keep it together between the two. This seemed to be enough for the fiancés, and they took it easier on him for the while.

With the four of them sparring together, Nabiki talked them into an even grander photo shoot. By the end of the week, she had a fully published Martial Arts magazine, with other pages including the Kuno siblings and the recent defeat of a certain Martial Skating duo. She decided to name the magazine after Ranma and Akane’s schools, calling it ‘Anything Goes Monthly’.

In addition to Nabiki’s magazine and other schemes earning more money for the household, ShanPū picked up a part-time job to help pay bills while she was staying there. She convinced Genma to get a part-time job at Tofu’s clinic as well, though she had to do so with a threat to his life.

Somehow, Ranma coming into Akane’s life seemed to make things a lot better, even if things did get weird sometimes.

Of course, having Ranma around also meant weird challenges. One particular challenger approached them the monday after the long week, the laughing announcement of her arrival causing both of them to wince.

“OOOOhohohohohohohooo~”

“Oh, not  _ her _ …” Akane muttered, shaking her head. Ranma and Ryoga looked around, finding Kodachi Kuno standing directly behind them. “What do you want, Kodachi? We’re going to be late…”

“Then please, be on your way… I do not seek a challenge with you this day… I am here to challenge Ranma! I still owe them a fight, after all!”

Ranma looked at Akane, then at Kodachi. “Uh… w-wait, why’s she after me?”

“Do not look away from me, Ranma! My brother told me about your… well, I will not say it aloud, as he said you are not out, but… you know. He did not want me chasing after your hand, when you had already found love… and thus, I shall not! But, in whatever form you desire to take… I will defeat you!”

“Yeesh… okay, okay… fine, yeah, I accept your challenge. What’s the date and time?” the cursed boy asked. 

“The details are all here, in this letter…” Kodachi said, handing Ranma an envelope with ‘Challenge’ written onto the front. “But beware, Ranma Saotome… within three days, I will find your weakness, and I will defeat you! Ooooohohohohohohohooo!” And like that, the Kuno sister was gone.

Ranma laughed. “Heh… she’s an idiot… I don’t even  _ have _ a weakness!”

“You’re a doofus, you’d get lost if you had to rely on reading, you accept literally  _ any _ challenge, you value your macho pride too much, you can’t get close to cold water in public… should I go on?” Akane asked, causing Ranma to sulk as she stuck her tongue out.

Ryoga sighed. “M-maybe don’t shove the water thing in his face?” he suggested, getting a sigh from the tomboy.

“Fine… but that still makes four weaknesses…”

First, there were snakes and frogs. From the ceiling, gross and slimy creatures were dropped onto Ranma. He looked at the creatures in confusion, while most girls and some of the boys in class shrieked.

"Hmm… you are not screaming in shock…" Kodachi muttered, taking one of the snakes and petting it. "Are you also a lover of less… conventional animals, Ranma?"

"I mean… I've traveled through enough swamps an' such ta know what is an' isn't dangerous…" they muttered, shrugging. Akane stared on as they and Kodachi discussed different poisonous animals.

Next, came photos and attempted jumpscares. Akane would regularly see Ranma posing with a peace sign, only to spot Kodachi snapping a picture. At other points, she would jump out to startle the cursed boy. They just responded with quick hellos, startling Kodachi instead.

"... How are you so good at spotting me?" Kodachi asked, pouting.

"When your pops constantly ambushes you, and you live in a house with a master of stealth and photography, you get used to it," they explained with a shrug. Kodachi nodded in understanding.

Between bugs that Ranma would casually squash, pitfalls they casually walked over before Ryoga fell into them, and various spooky pop-outs that they’d either punch or ignore, it soon became clear to Kodachi that Ranma’s weakness would not be found through conventional methods. When shown one monster popout, Ranma even commented that it wasn’t exactly spot-on, giving the ambushing girl constructive criticism on the design. They were almost friendly with each other after the first two days, but Kodachi was still relentless in her pursuit.

Then, that evening, on the way home, Ranma had run back to the school, realizing he forgot his bag. “Ryoga, ‘kane, wait up! I’ll be right back!”

Akane nodded, “We’ll be right here, waiting for you, then.”

A moment after Ranma had turned the corner, the two heard a shrill scream, looked to each other, and ran towards the commotion. When they turned the corner, they found the cursed boy on the ground, in a state of catatonic shock. Kodachi had soon joined them from behind, putting a hand over her mouth in despair. “Oh… oh my! What could have done this?!”

Akane rolled her eyes, before picking Ranma up. “We were too late to see what it was… but do you really think we’d tell you?”

“That is a fair point… it is doubtful that you would tell a rival how to defeat your partner… I will… take my leave…”

With that, Ryoga and Akane were free to take Ranma home. The boy was twitching before he finally snapped out of it. Ryoga, Akane, ShanPū, and Kasumi sat at the table he laid at, and the concerned looks he gained from them caused him to squirm. “W-whaddare y’all lookin’ at? Ya look like you’ve all seen a ghost.”

“When we heard you scream, we thought you had seen death itself,” Ryoga muttered. “I’ve faced pots of boiling water and hungry travelers, so I would know the scream.”

“I d-don’t scream… sha-shaddup…” Ranma mumbled, looking away.

Akane leaned in. Even in boy-mode, he sometimes felt delicate. “... Ranma? What was it?”

“N-nothin’... It… wa-wasn’t anythin’...”

“... Ranma, please, you can trust us at least…”

For a second, they looked about to confess what had scared them so, but Genma stormed into the room. “Dojo, now. You need retraining.”

“Pops? What’s this about? Why w-would I-”

“I heard that you had shrieked like a banshee. I didn’t raise you to be such a fragile child!”

Ranma stood from the table, stomping their way in front of Genma. “It’s all your fault, anyway! You’re the one person that  _ did _ raise me to have that happen!”

Genma swung to backhand Ranma, but the Amazon girl was there with a vice grip on his arm before he could make it half way. “What did you do to my Airen?”

“... you see, I-” Genma started, but was cut off by a cup of cold water from the anxious boy.

“I told ya… it’s… it’s nothin’, okay? I’m… goin’ to bed…”

Early the next morning, Kasumi pulled Akane and Nabiki out of bed to help her with a task. “Please. I’m sorry it’s so early, but I can’t find Hanachiyo… I promised to take care of her for a friend.” 

“Hanachiyo? What does she look like?” Akane asked.

“Yeah… and how’d you lose her so early in the morning?” Nabiki added, still in her pajamas.

“She just ran out the door. She’s got a beautiful calico pattern, and-” Suddenly, the same scream from last night. This time, from inside the Tendo residence. It couldn’t be…

But, when they arrived, the three Tendo sisters met Ryoga, ShanPū, and Genma over a catatonic Ranma, curled up in shock. A cat was sitting on their chest, as they twitched where they lay.

“Oh, Hanachiyo, you naughty kitty… did you scare poor Ranma?” Kasumi asked, picking up the cat and bringing them inside.

Genma poured a bucket of water over Ranma, the splash of cold snapping them out of their state. “Coward… You dare to call yourself a man amongst men?!”

Ranma sat on the ground, drenched. “... th-this is all your fault…”

“So what? You should be stronger than this,” the panda-man stated, before being socked by both ShanPū and Akane.

“Just what did you do to my Airen?!” ShanPū demanded, while Akane and Ryoga moved to sit down alongside Ranma. As he pulled himself from a wall, Genma cracked his jaw and neck.

“I trained him in the methods of ‘Cat-Fist’...” the old man stated, only for ShanPū to step back in terror.

“That… that is a torture technique, not a training technique! Just… what age did you do that to him?”

Akane looked between them. “... What is Cat Fist, anyways?” 

“... he was just ten years old… the method requires taking a fish sausage… tying it to the trainee… and throwing them into a pack of hungry cats.”

“That… Mr. Saotome, that’s horrible!” Akane shouted. She didn’t get up, as she hugged a shivering Ranma.

“... I tried exposure therapy… but neither sardines, fish cakes, nor salmon improved his situation… it tore up my heart to watch him descend into such a sorry state…”

A flicker of heat could be felt from within the house, but was gone as Kasumi opened the door. “My… what a terrible thing to do… Mr. Saotome, would you come inside? I need your help with something…” she stated, a sweet smile on her face and a fierce look in her eyes. He gulped, though he didn’t know quite what it was he had to fear, and followed her into the house.

ShanPū was kneeling, a gentle look in her eyes as she pulled Ranma’s head into her lap, stroking their hair gently as they shook from the memories. “Poor Airen… Is okay… Shampoo is here… nothing to fear… Stupid Panda not going to hurt you again with Shampoo here for you… Piggy boy go get wet rag for Airen?”

Akane and Ryoga looked at each other, confused by the strange shift in ShanPū’s personality. Ryoga, however, just nodded, running off to get her the rag.

While Ryoga was gone, Ranma whimpered, curling up. “Get ‘em off me… g-g-get ‘em off…”

Akane and ShanPū looked each other in the eyes, the Amazon patting the side of her leg for Akane to come closer when she spotted the tears in the tomboy’s eyes. “... Shampoo not expect to see Airen in such weak state… makes Shampoo sad to see…”

“Y-yeah…” Akane muttered, schootching next to their wife as she looked down at Ranma. She just wanted to protect them so badly. “... we can’t let their dad keep treating them like this…”

Ryoga came out of the house with the rag, and a bucket of warm water. Akane wet it, setting it on Ranma’s head.

  
  


That day, after school, it was time for the challenge. Akane was worried about whether Kodachi had discovered the secret fear Ranma contained, and she and Ryoga joined them to help if necessary. ShanPū had insisted on going out into the town, saying she would show up to support Ranma in the fight when she could. It seemed that, by the time that they had to leave for school, ShanPū had returned to a normal state.

“Prepare yourself, Ranma…” Kodachi stated. “In this fight… you will face defeat, at any cost!” She unfurled her signature ribbon, lashing out in a few feint attacks as she danced around the boy. She was slower than them, but had about as much fluidity to her movement, if not more. 

In a strike, Akane heard the ribbon impact something… but Ranma wasn’t hit. In fact, the ribbon was in the air. Attached to a rope. With a single tug, he plummeted through the trap door to the floor beneath the stage, landing in a perched stance. “Nice one! But what are ya gonna do from up-”

“Mreooow…” a sound came from below, as Akane and Ryoga rushed in to help.

“Kodachi, you didn’t actually…” Akane muttered, peering over the edge.

“OOOOHOHOHOHOHO! In a fight, all is fair, dear Akane~ You should learn this, and that an opponent’s greatest fear can be your greatest weapon! It would be an insult to not use whatever you can against an opponent!”

Akane just pushed the girl into the hole with Ranma, before hopping down. She expected to see Ranma on the ground, but he seemed to be standing, however crouched over.

“Heh… hah hah… Hah ha hah HA HA HAHAHA! You think… some little kitties… are gonna frighten the Great Saotome?!” they shouted, turning around. There was a wild look in their eyes, and Akane backed up.

“R-ranma? You’re… are you sure you’re okay?” Akane asked, while Kodachi tilted her head in confusion.

“But… I thought you were… you don’t fear cats?”

Ranma just laughed, putting their arm around Kodachi’s shoulder. “C-Come on, Akene… lats go hoom… hooh… Humm…” they rambled, words becoming incoherent as they pulled Kodachi towards the door.

“Ranma… that’s… not…” Akane paused. Ranma was getting worse… and never used her full first name. She tugged Kodachi back, glowering. “You idiot! Look what you’ve done to him! You’ve broken him!”

“But he seems fine, if a little confused… maybe he just has bad vision in the dark?” Kodachi suggested, causing Akane to just let her go. Right. Kunos were idiots. She turned to see a frozen Ranma. “H-hey, Ranma… come on, you’re right, let’s go home, okay?”

Cats nuzzled against their legs, as they twitched. They began to crouch down, turning around, and wore an odd expression, with wide eyes and a pursed mouth. Their hands were curled, one up like a paw while the other supported their lean. Then… an unexpected sound escaped their lips.

“rrrrRRROWR!”

“R-r-ranma?” Akane muttered, staring at the strangely perched boy. Could this be the legendary Cat Fist?

“Do you still fight on, Ranma Saotome?” Kodachi asked, stepping forward with her ribbon and a club. “Face me, and…”

There was a blur, as though Ranma had disappeared. Even Akane could hardly see the blur bouncing around the room, and just barely saw what looked like scraping claws tearing through Kodachi’s ribbon, baton, and part of her uniform. The girl fell back in shock, looking at her weapons. And then Ranma was gone.

Akane made her way upstairs, chasing the blur as they bounded outside. She pulled Ryoga onto his feet, to follow along, the bewildered boy just full of confusion as he sat in a room full of shredded floor.

The two found Ranma perched in a tree, using a foot to scratch behind their ear, before using the bark of the tree as a scratching post.

“It is… as I feared. Poor Ranma has… passed the training,” ShanPū muttered, coming along with a bag full of supplies.

“ShanPū, you know what’s going on?” Akane asked, while Ryoga went to the tree to try to get the catlike boy down.

“Yes… only a few victims of the NekoKen training have mastered the technique. When they do, another side of them comes to the front. They forget who they are, becoming almost a cat themselves…” the Amazon explained, pulling out a bucket of catnip, a bell, and a laser pointer.

“... are those… really going to work?” Akane asked doubtfully.

ShanPū shrugged, as Ryoga climbed the tree. If it were anyone else, they’d have been torn to shreds, but the sturdy boy only received light scratches from the anxious Ranma. “Is the only thing I could think of. You have a better idea?”

She proceeded to jingle the bell, causing Ranma to chirrup, looking at them. Second, the laser pointer aimed at the ground caused them to leap from the tree, following and pawing at the dot as they made their way to the bucket. A swipe of what could only be claws made from their ki, and powdered catnip puffed into their face. “Mrow! Mrrrr, mrrr, mrowwww~”

Ranma was bouncing around, no longer anxious, but in an elated state. Akane didn’t expect Ranma to spot her, and bound towards her. As she collapsed, catching them, they curled up in her lap, purring.

Students that had watched the fiasco rushed over, clapping.

“Wow! She did it!” “That’s Akane for ya!” “I guess he knows his fiancée, huh~?”

“Th-that’s not… they… R-ranma, please get…” she muttered, looking down at the boy in her lap. They looked up at her with those big ol’ eyes, chirping. And then they nuzzled against her face. At that, she was hopeless, sitting there slumped with her fiancé in her lap, purring away. Looking down, she smiled softly, petting their head. “... good kitty…”

She stayed that way, holding them until they fell asleep, while ShanPū and Ryoga helped disperse the crowd. The two sat with Akane until Ranma was asleep, and walked with her as she carried them home.

  
  


When they arrived at home, Genma was once again gone. Kasumi stated that she was in the middle of her cleaning, when she spotted what she thought was a brown bear in the house. Nabiki had called the local circus that had traveled into town, assuming they had lost one of their performing bears. In the end, the circus still bought the panda, but by that time, Kasumi had only too late realized that the brown bear was just a very dusty Genma. “Oh, silly me… what a mistake to make twice. I hope he isn’t too angry…”

After laying Ranma down, Akane hugged her sisters, thanking them for getting rid of the boy’s awful father. “I… don’t know how you do it, but… you two are the best…” she said.

“And to think,” Nabiki chimed in, “This time I got money for selling him~ I should pull that stunt more often~”

The tomboy laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. “Nabiki, you’re the worst~”

“It’s why ya love me,” the Ice Queen shrugged, and Akane just nodded and continued chuckling.

Ryoga and ShanPū had gone off to talk. Once they came back, they sat down with the sisters to discuss their plans for the future.

“... Ryoga and I will be returning to China for a month… I must speak with my great grandmother about the marriage, and other matters… Hopefully, we might find a way to help Ranma with their fear, while we are there.”

“You’re going too, Ryoga?” Kasumi asked. “It will be lonely with both of you gone…”

“I hafta. Got to get rid of this curse… it’s only caused me trouble. I can visit Jusenkyo while I’m there with ShanPū, and finally stop turning into a pig.”

Akane nodded. While it had become part of the house’s norm, it did make things a bit strange. “Just… Promise you won’t wander off from ShanPū, okay?” 

“Ugh… yeah, I know. I’ll keep close to her,” Ryoga nodded.

So, having already packed, the two of them left, leaving Akane to deliver their goodbye to Ranma that night.


	9. Chapter 8: Assault of the Swan Fist?

#  Chapter 8: Assault of the Swan Fist?

Without Genma, ShanPū or Ryoga at home, things had become all too quiet at the Tendo residence. The morning spars were far tamer, even with Ranma no longer taking it easy on Akane.

Akane was determined to stick close to Ranma and protect them. They might have more field skills, but their inexperience in social life often brought them lots of trouble. The cursed boy would often ask why she was clinging to them, but her responses were usually things like noncommittal shrugs, ‘because we’re friends’, or ‘who’s clinging?’.

Their relationship was strange. Akane thought that maybe she might like Ranma, but the forced engagement only made things awkward. She definitely wanted to protect the cursed teen in both forms. In addition, after how Ranma acted during the NekoKen incident, she couldn’t help but find both forms to be cute. Maybe dating them wouldn’t be so bad, if they could get over the fiancé thing.

At school, Sayuri and Yuka prodded the two into finally explaining the curse situation. They were baffled at first but several forced examples later, they came to believe Ranma's story. Convincing them that Ranma's dad turned into a Panda, too, took a bit more work. When Akane could find time just to talk with the two of them, she also talked about her sexuality, having no small number of questions for the two of them. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that she was 'Probably Bisexual'.

In class, Ranma was struggling, too. Without a ‘Challenger of the Week’, Akane had plenty of time to tutor them in their writing. Somehow, Nabiki managed to rope Kuno into the tutoring sessions as well. “Don’t worry, sis… we’re getting paid for his lessons with you. Just put up with him a few days a week, and I’m sure it’ll be fine~” the Ice Queen said. ‘Fine’ wasn’t the word that Akane would use to describe having to teach the boy that used to pick a fight with her daily, but with the extra income she couldn’t really complain.

  
  


After a long three weeks, there was a knock at the back door. Akane watched as Kasumi opened the door, only to see a strange girl standing there. She wore an oversized yellow poncho that covered most of her head and body and a pair of black tights and yellow rain boots. Small fangs grew up over her lips, from her lower jaw. She had a gentle, round face, and was probably just between Akane and Ranma’s girl-form in height. On her wrist though was a familiar bracelet. Were pink, blue, and white bracelets just popular?

“Oh, and who might you be, dear?” Kasumi asked, a quizzical look on her face. “Are you looking for someone?”

“It’s… m-my name is Charlotte. It’s… n-nice to see you again,” she said. And then Akane noticed it. The collar on the girl’s neck. She’d seen that collar before.

“R-Ryo-” Akane started, but a firm glare from Kasumi shut her up.

“Akane,” her sister spoke, voice more stern than she’d heard in a long time. “We respect what names our friends wish to use.” Kasumi turned back around to the girl, smiling brightly. “Well, Charlotte, it’s wonderful to see you again! I’m glad you made it back safely~ Why don’t you come inside?”

Ranma came downstairs when they heard their old friend had returned, though they weren’t told what friend until they arrived. ‘Charlotte’ took the time to explain that she was in fact Ryoga, but had asked for the Jusenkyo guide to bring her to the wrong spring. “Mandarin was a bit rusty, ya know?” Add in something about not wanting to try mixing  _ three _ cursed springs, and needing to come back quickly with ShanPū and the others, and the group was left with as many questions as they had answers.

“So… you’re just goin’ full force with Charlotte, huh?” Ranma asked, leaning on the table.

She nodded, pig ears bent down in embarrassment. “Better than calling this form P-Chan, at least… P-plus… Charlotte’s a cute name…”

“But… I didn’t think you’d… keep the collar…” Akane mumbled, awkwardly.

“Neither did I… but, it’s… y-ya know, cute, right?”

Akane blinked in surprise. Did Ry- or, rather, Charlotte like this? “You…  _ want _ to look like a cute girl?”

“I mean…” Ranma butted in, “if yer gonna be stuck as a girl for a while, ya might as well go for cute, right?”

“Yeah!” Charlotte nodded, enthusiastically. “Ranma understands! It’s a girl-curse thing!”

“Mmhmm, mmhmm,” Ranma agreed. “Though… if ya think yer gonna beat me as ‘cutest girl in Nerima’, yer on,” they said, sticking out their tongue.

This gave the pig girl more fire, as her face turned to a smiling, playful glare. “Is that a  _ challenge _ , Ranma~?”

“If yer makin’ it one, you’re goin’ down! Loser has to pay for ice cream~!” the pigtailed boy declared. They weren’t in boy-form for long, as Akane splashed them with her cup of water.

“If you’re going to challenge her to a girls-date, at least look the part,” Akane sighed. How this was her fiancé, she had no idea. “... wait, if you’re here, where’s ShanPū? There’s no way you could have got here on your own...”

Charlotte turned back to the tomboy, laughing sheepishly. “Oh, right! Sorry~! They dropped me off here before going to the restaurant!”

“Restaurant?” Ranma asked, tilting their head.

“Y-y-yeah…” Charlotte muttered, turning away. “Th-they’ve got… ya know… a restaurant downtown. The Cat Cafe, Koron was calling it. Wanted me to bring you all…”

Ranma and Akane blanched. The pigtailed girl spoke up. “You… bring us somewhere? Charlotte, we’ll end up in Africa before we make it Downtown.”

“... they gave me a map,” she sighed, slumping.

“Oh, good! We should go, then!” Kasumi stated, getting up. “I’ll go and get Nabiki and father.”

The Tendos, Ranma, and Charlotte soon arrived at the Cat Cafe, the new sign on the building that looked like it had been recently renovated.

“Dang…” Nabiki muttered, whistling. “That Amazon girl works fast, huh?”

Ranma was frozen in place while the rest were walking in, and Akane looked back just in time to notice them shaking. She walked back over, and stood over Ranma to block their view from the Beckoning Cat in the window.

“Hey… Ranma. You gonna be okay going in?”

Ranma nodded slowly. “Y-y-yeah… it’s not l-like they have actual cats there… right?”

“Right… come on, let’s go…” Akane said gently, pulling their hand. They wouldn’t budge, however.

“... hah… heh heh… m-my legs won’t work, that’s funny… Guess I can’t- ‘kane, what’re ya doin’?” Ranma asked, as the taller girl scooped them onto her back, piggyback style.

“Carrying my dummy fiancé into somewhere their legs won’t work in. What does it look like?” Akane smiled while Ranma grumbled, nesting their chin on her shoulder.

"... Th-thanks, 'kane… don't… let any ca-c-ca-cats t-t-touch me, okay?"

"I wouldn't let that happen, Ranma…"

She brought the pigtailed girl inside, taking them to the table her family sat at. Luckily, at least at the moment there were no cats there.

"Nihao, Airens~" came a lilting voice from the door into the kitchen. "Shampoo is back from China!"

"ShanPū!" Both the Amazon's spouses cheered. She came to the table with three carefully balanced trays, setting them down and dishing out nine servings of ramen. Three of the bowls were set in front of Ranma, earning a big grin from the girl.

"Why, thank you, ShanPū," Kasumi said.

"Uh… n-none of these are…"

ShanPū silenced Charlotte, her expression changing from playful to serious. "I would not feed the pig girl or her friends pork."

"This is a lot of food," Soun started, looking at the nine bowls. 

"It's on the house for my  Pèi'ǒu, and their families," she shrugged.

Soun looked at the Amazon girl, scratching his chin. "You kept saying that word, Pèi'ǒu… what does it mean? Best friend?"

"That is one way to put it, Tendo Patriarch," came an unfamiliar, old sounding voice. Something small, that looked almost like a monkey, sat upon his head. It held a staff about three times its height, and wore old, traditional robes. It had long white hair that ran longer than it was tall. "Pèi'ǒu means spouse. It's nice to meet you, in-laws! Hahaha~"

The rest of the table was quiet, as the strange monkey person hopped off of Soun’s head, and onto the floor before them. Everyone at the table looked at the father, who stared at the monkey person. “... and… who… are you?”

“My name is Koron. I am ShanPū’s great grandmother,” she explained, standing on her staff. "Did she not explain that she is married to your daughter and the blessed Saotome child?"

Soun looked between ShanPū, Ranma, and Akane, seemingly in shock. His chair feel back as he fainted.

"Oh, poor father… perhaps we should have told him sooner?" Kasumi asked, getting up to help move him.

"Not really a point," Nabiki shrugged. "Daddy would have passed out either way… you know how he is."

Koron laughed, sitting in the fainted man's chair while Kasumi moved him to a booth. She started eating his untouched ramen while Akane just stared at her.

Ranma, half into their second bowl, glanced up. "ShanPū, is this old ghoul really your great granny?"

The younger Amazon girl and Charlotte both flinched back, while Akane headslapped their fiancé. "Be more respectful, Ranma!"

"Hoo hoo hoo! The dual child has a mouth on them, I see!" She took her staff, and in a blur had poked Ranma in the stomach. "Let's see if you learn respect after this, child~"

Ranma stuck out their tongue, blowing a raspberry at the old woman. They went back to their ramen, beginning to take a bite before flailing and spitting it out. They lunged for the pitcher of water, but Koron was in the process of dumping it onto the floor.

"Ow! What the heck, ya ol' hag!? My tongue's on fire!" They cried.

"Hohoho! Let this be your first trial, my rude in-law~ you will find it is not just your tongue that burns so easily!" She bounded back into the kitchen, cackling.

"Airen, do not worry. Shampoo knew Grandma Cologne would do this~" she says, sitting down, swapping hers and the pigtailed girl's bowls. "Asked Mousse to make Shampoo's cold~"

Ranma chugged the ramen, noodles and all. "Thankth… ooh, my tongue feelth a bit better.. what did she do to me?”

“Grandma Cologne struck pressure point on body! Full Body Cat Tongue point! Now Airen’s whole body is sensitive to heat like cat’s tongue… It means that…” ShanPū paused, looking down.

“That… I can’t have hot food any more?!” Ranma gasped in shock, staring down at their ramen. “That’s… horrible!”

The Amazon shook her head. “That’s not all… Airen cannot touch hot water… or turn back to Boy Ranma.”

“Oh… but wait, that’s fine! I can still be a man amongst men like this! Hmm… I guess I should ask the doc for advice…” the pigtailed girl muttered, looking like they were thinking something fierce.

Akane looked at them, confused. “The doc? but, Ranma, what would Dr. Tofu know about something like that? He’s not some sort of macho idiot.”

“Actually,” Kasumi interrupted, “You’d be surprised at the masculine pride Ono has. He… probably has something that can help Ranma~”

Ranma went to Tofu’s clinic not long after the lunch, leaving the others to their own devices. ShanPū stated that she needed to help her great grandmother with a few things, while Nabiki went off to take care of one of her ‘clients’, with Charlotte in tow. Kasumi and Akane took a cab, so they could get home without having to carry their giant of a father.

Back at home, Akane sat with her unconscious father, kneeling at his side. Kasumi laid a warm rag over his forehead. Akane looked up at her sister. “... Sis, what do you think Ranma meant when they said that Dr. Tofu could help? You’ve known him the longest…”

Kasumi knelt next to her. “Ono has a few secrets of his own that he keeps, Akane. Just trust that he’ll know what he’s doing.”

Their father's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at his two present daughters.

"Is… is it true?" he asked. "Are you… married to that girl?"

Akane looked away, nodding. "Yes, dad. B-but it's just a formal thing."

"What of… your engagement to Ranma, though?" Soun asked, still laying down.

"Father!" Kasumi shouted, Akane flinching at the raising of her sister's voice. "You are in no position to talk! Akane never had a choice in either of her relationships, nor did Ranma! You and that… that... that disgusting Panda of a man agreed to marry one of us off to his child, and Akane and Ranma only hold their bond of marriage due to a law they weren't allowed to know about!"

Their father sat up, tears welling in his eyes. "Is… is this how you feel too, Akane?"

"Y-yeah," the young tomboy nodded. "I can't even let myself love Ranma, because I can't tell if it's real or… just something I'm being pushed into…"

Soun pulled her in close for a hug. "I will need to have a talk with that old bat about her strange laws. But in the meantime… do you want me to cancel your engagement with Ranma?"

"I… I don't know. I need to think about it. But… if I say yes, will you cancel it?" Akane asked.

"Though it would pain me to do so, I do not want to hurt my daughters due to my own foolish decisions." Soun released her and stood, leaving the room. "I must reflect on my actions, and speak with Koron. I'll be back tonight."

Not long after Soun left, Ranma returned with several bags. It looked as though they had spent at least half their savings shopping, and they were beaming brightly. When asked what they had bought, they just winked and headed to their room, saying that the sisters would see when they came back downstairs. Thirty minutes later, Akane heard what sounded like clomping and went to see what the racket was.

Ranma was still shorter than her, but almost reached her height thanks to a pair of platform shoes. Trousers and a loose shirt hid their girl-form's curves, and they had dyed their hair black. Their face also looked a bit more masculine, and didn't have the make-up the girl form usually had. The biggest change, however, was their chest.

"Ranma? N-not to be blunt, but… where'd your boobs go?" Akane asked, incredibly confused.

They grinned a playful grin, still as adorable as ever, and lifted their shirt to reveal a constricting-looking tank top, not too different from their tank top bras. "Doc helped me find this neat thing, called a binder~ he said I'm not supposed to fight in it, and not to change forms while wearing it, but I can go to school in boy-mode even without hot water now~! Nobody's gonna know the difference!"

Akane facepalmed, groaning. "Ugh… it might fool the Kunos, but everyone else will still see you've lost  _ half a foot of height _ , ya dope."

"Well  _ duh _ , that's what the shoes are for!" Ranma explained proudly, earning an increasingly louder groan from the tomboy. Kasumi came from the kitchen and gasped when she saw them.

She smiled as she looked them over, inspecting their handiwork. "Oh! Ranma, I'm glad that Ono was able to help you find something to help! Just remember not to wear the binder for too long, okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, doc told me the same thing, Kas..."

"Oh, and good job on the contouring," Kasumi added, before heading back to the kitchen.

Akane looked back at Ranma, inspecting their face. "Contouring? How long have you known how to do make-up, anyways?" Ranma chuckled nervously, looking away. "Wait, have you been doing your own make-up this entire time? I thought that was the curse!"

"It… th-the makeup just goes away in boy-mode, I guess. I think it works like when Charlotte's or Pop's clothes disappear in animal form… p-plus… it doesn't hurt to look good…  _ Now, whaddaya think of my macho masculine boy voi-ce? _ " They asked, the false-masculine voice cracking at the end.

Akane just stood there for a second before cracking up, laughing. "May need some work, dummy~"

Ranma grumbled, trudging off. "Guess I'll just go practice, then…"

Charlotte and Nabiki came home a while after Ranma. The pig girl wore her bandana in such a way that it hid her ears, and kept her tail tucked away until she was home. Akane wasn't sure why she hadn't changed back that night, but nobody else seemed to see anything wrong with it, so she just kept quiet. 

With Gemma gone, Ranma insisted Charlotte stay in their room. It was warmer than the Dojo, and the new girl couldn't get lost if they had to go in the middle of the night, so they accepted.

  
  


Early the next morning, ShanPū arrived at the house to check up on Ranma. The cursed girls and Akane invited her to train with them, and all three were shocked to find Charlotte fighting harder than ever. Her attacks were weaker and she seemed to lack finesse, but they had trouble keeping up with her energy. Half-curing the pig curse must have helped her with her clouded head.

When it finally came time to go to school, Ranma was wearing their ‘boy disguise’ as well as a sick mask. Most people seemed to buy the disguise, though usually with some amount of suspicion. Akane was surprised to see both Charlotte and ShanPū introduce themselves to the classroom, and the pig girl said she would explain it all at lunch.

“So… you’re  _ Ryoga _ , but you cured your curse by turning into a girl? And  _ you’re _ ShanPū, and you’re somehow married to both Akane  _ and _ Ranma? And… Why is Ranma tiny right now? Is your curse broken?” Yuka asked, trying to get everything figured out.

“... I can’t touch hot water or I’ll get burned real bad…” Ranma sighed.

The pig girl nodded. “Half cured… and yeah, but it’s Charlotte. I figure hot water is easier to avoid than cold water.”

ShanPū slurped down her food, before setting it down. “That is right. Does this girl just like to state the obvious?”

Sayuri shook her head. “Sorry… it  _ is _ a lot to take in.”

“Akane? Do you just attract strange?” Yuka poked the tomboy in the cheek, earning a strong hand brushing her finger away.

Akane rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “I swear, it isn’t me…”

Actually, it was probably Ranma that attracted the strange. On their way home, a strange boy in large, round glasses that masked half his face approached them. He wore a large, white robe, and looked between Ranma, Akane, Charlotte, and ShanPū. “Hmm… strange. Shouldn’t there be a girl with red hair, here?” he asked, investigating the four of them. “I guess not… but, blue haired girl. Your name is Akane, correct?”

“... yes?” she replied hesitantly, giving a sidelong glance to her fiancé.

“Hmm. Good. I have a letter for you to give Ranma, when you see them.” The strange boy pulled a piece of parchment, a pen, and a bottle of ink out from his sleeves.

Ranma piped up, looking over the boy’s shoulder as he wrote. “Why don’t you just tell us?”

“It is important to be formal, in these matters, sir… you look familiar, by the way. Have we met?” The strange boy asked, still writing.

The cursed teen rubbed their chin. “I don’t think so… not too good at remembrin’ faces. But really, ya can just tell me what it’s about. I’m right here.” 

“Who cares that you’re here. This letter is for Ranma.” Putting the pen and quill back in his sleeves, he walked right up to Akane, completely ignoring the intended recipient. “When you next see Ranma, please give this letter to them. It is very important they receive it immediately.”

Akane took the letter, and stared at it for a moment. She walked over to Ranma, handing it to them. “Hey, some idiot with glasses gave me this letter. He said it’s for you… do you want me to read it for you?”

“Uh… sure, ‘kane…” Ranma nodded.

The boy looked between Ranma and Akane, confusion wrought on his face. “... Wait, you turned back?! My apologies… you do look like the picture of your male form I was given, I just did not expect for you to be so strong as to withstand hot water. I must give you credit for this.” He bowed to them, before looking back up. “My name is M ū su. I have come to challenge you. Face me near the Cat Cafe tonight, at 8:00.”

After his introduction and challenge, M ū su dropped a smoke bomb. He was gone after it dissipated, having left Akane and Ranma in a coughing fit. “... ugh… what kinda fighter uses a smoke bomb? Is he a ninja?”

“Ranma! You should be careful in tonight’s fight! Mūsu is very dangerous, a fighter from my village. He is trained in the art of tricks and illusion.”

Akane looked at Ranma, and could practically see the little cogs grinding away in their head. She preemptively facepalmed as they came to their conclusion. “Magician Martial Arts! Oh, okay! I’d better get crackin’ if I wanna keep up!”

“No, that’s not what I meant! He is a master of secret weapons and-” ShanPū tried to correct them, but Ranma just cut her off.

The teen grinned, crossing their arms. “Please, ShanPū~ Come on, after the Martial Arts Gymnastics, and Martial Arts Figure Skating, I think I know what I’m talkin’ ‘bout~ Plus, if anyone knows tricks, it’s me~”

ShanPū looked at Akane. “How am… how am I supposed to respond to that?”

“Just… just go with it. You’ll get used to it,” the tomboy sighed. “Really, though… can’t anybody tell that they’re wearing a disguise right now?”

“Don’t wait up for me! I’ve got some stuff to get for the fight tonight!” Ranma proclaimed, before running off.

  
  


Akane, Charlotte, and ShanPū waited at the cafe for Ranma and Mūsu's match that night. Mūsu tapped his foot impatiently as he stood on a stage that Koron had personally set up for the fight. “Where is Ranma Saotome? I thought he was strong for having defeated the ‘Cat’s Tongue’, but… Perhaps I gave him too much credit. Running out on a fight…” the tall boy huffed, from his position on the stage.

The tomboy knew her fiancé well enough to know that they wouldn’t just skimp out on a fight. “They’re… probably just late! They never turn down a challenge!” A certain piglet girl to the left of Akane shuddered at the memory of the last challenge Ranma had taken with her around.

“Perhaps I should have challenged them instead of just trying to kill them…” muttered ShanPū, sitting to her wife’s right.

Everyone turned back towards the stage as a cold fog rolled over, coming from somewhere behind a curtain that  _ certainly _ wasn’t there before. Nabiki plopped down on a bench with the trio, chuckling and counting bills. “Who’d have thunk that your favorite idiot would come up with an idea to  _ make both of us money _ , Akane~?”

“... What do you mean?” Akane asked, but her question was answered as heavy-lifters pulled in benches. The seats were quickly lined with onlookers, and Nabiki just gave Akane a playful smirk.

Two lights rotated around, illuminating the stage in the dark of the night. They joined together at the center of the stage, and a soft giggle could be heard from behind. A third light behind the curtain showed a silhouette of someone standing tall, in a heavy robe. They looked to be taller than even Soun or Tatewaki Kuno. In a moment, the curtain was drawn, revealing what looked like a (binder)boy-mode Ranma on stilts, hidden by a robe and thick, foggy glasses.

“... Saotome, what is this? Do you seek to mock me with this disguise?” Mūsu asked, stepping forth.

Ranma laughed louder, striding towards Mūsu with confidence, and only wobbling in their footsteps once. “Whaddaya mean? This is a test a’ skills, right?” they asked cheerfully. “I’m gonna beat ya at your own games, Mūsu! Get ready, cuz… here we go!”

With a wave of their draping sleeves, several doves flew out in every direction, leaving the stage covered in feathers and confusion. When the birds cleared, it was clear that Ranma had gotten a strike in on Mūsu. His cheeks were red from heavy blows, and the pigtailed one seemed a few inches shorter. They were standing behind him, having put his arms in connecting metal rings behind his back.

Ranma bowed to the audience with a, “TaDaaaa!” The crowd applauded, while Mūsu looked back, enraged. 

“Are you… taunting me?” he asked, moving his arms and allowing the links to fall. “Using simple… magician’s tricks to try and fight me?”

“... isn’t that what this challenge is?” the cursed teen asked, scratching her head. She narrowly dodged a set of knives, before laughing as another set seemed to pierce her. “A match of smoke…” cracks ran along her body, “And mirrors~?” Suddenly she shattered, stepping out from the opposite side of the stage. “ShanPū said you used hidden stuff! Come on, where’s your real attacks?”

“You want my real attacks? Fine then…” Mūsu dropped his arms, before flailing them towards Ranma. Ropes with yoyos, claws, knives, and heavy balls came from his sleeves, entangling the pigtailed opponent in their robes and binding their legs.

They just chuckled from their restrained position. “Hm… so, you’re getting serious~ Good! Look out, then, because here I come!” Still restrained, Ranma ran towards Mūsu, having hopped down from the stilts they were wearing. They leapt into the air, and in a puff of pink smoke, flower petals, and feathers, the robe and glasses floated down.

Behind Mūsu stood Ranma once more, as they tore off the black-hair wig and put on a magician’s hat. They wore a coat with twin tails in the back, and long sleeves with fine cuffs. A bowtie adorned their neck, and the coat, which was mostly open-chested, seemed to sit over a leotard, as they wore fishnets underneath, with comfortable flats. The part that stood out most about their outfit, though, was a pair of large puffs on the tops of their shoes, and a large puff just above their butt, almost like a rabbit’s tail.

She bowed, revealing a set of fake rabbit’s ears, grinning. “An’ now… rabbits from my hat!” The crowd cheered, while her friends looked on in shock. Akane, ShanPū, and Charlotte all stared at Ranma, in an outfit that was both shockingly feminine, and incredibly revealing. The three girls were beet red, though ShanPū was the only one to cheer.

“Great job, Airen! Shampoo loves good costume!”

“That… that’s the first time they’ve willingly dressed this girly…” Akane muttered.

Charlotte nodded, keeping her eyes off the stage now. “It’s definitely a big step…”

Mūsu looked back to see the magician-styled bunny girl grinning at him. “... So, even your transformation back was a rouse…” he huffed, dropping his own robe to reveal a toned body. “If you are going to drop the tricks… then let us fight.” He charged at Ranma, before delivering a series of kicks.

Ranma dodged each of them, hopping around and ducking. “Haha! Come on! You’re missin’ me by a hare!” they laughed, earning more annoyance as the crowd joined in. “Is that the best you go- AGH! HEY”

A shallow cut formed on their belly as they stumbled back, looking down. “What? Why does everyone keep cuttin’ up my good clothes in fights?!” they demanded, glaring up at Mūsu. “Seriously! I just bought this!”

The opponent scoffed. “You’d cry over a damaged outfit? In battle? You really are weak…” He moved forward again to strike. This time, as his foot raised to attacked, Ranma raised their own. They kicked off his shoe, finding a needlepoint on the toe.

“Ya jerk!” They moved forward, slapping Mūsu with the backside of the shoe, knocking his glasses off. “You’re paying for repairs when I win!” They stepped back and produced a bouquet from their sleeve, pulling a string and letting the petals pop out in a distracting flurry.

“You think I didn’t come prepared?! You can’t defeat me with such simple tricks!” Mūsu declared, emerging from the petals with a second pair of glasses adorning his face. As he came out, a flutter of kicks followed the petals, leaving him stunned and grunting. He jumped into the air, quickly descending with a new pair of shoes that bore talons like a hawk’s.

“Simple tricks my butt! I can defeat anyone! I’m Ranma Saotome, and don’t ya forget it!” Ranma backflipped, and from their other sleeve came a deck of cards. As Mūsu landed, their talons sunk into the ground, and Ranma threw the cards, pinning their shoes down more tightly.

A quick kick to the chin send their opponent flying backwards, and playing cards pinned around their body kept them from daring to get back up. Ranma stood above them, a fist connecting with their cheek. “Jerk… I liked this shirt…”

The fight ended, the crowd erupted into applause and laughter. Nabiki stood with a megaphone as she stepped onto the stage, lifting Ranma’s hand. “And the winner of the first Magician Martial Arts Competition… is Ranma Saotome! Give it up, everyone!” Chants of ‘Ranma’ and ‘Saotome’ rang through the crowd, in addition to a few whispers from the cursed teen’s classmates. One Ranma had entered the ring, and now this girl with the same name had taken his place.

While ShanPū clapped and Charlotte covered her sensitive ears, Akane facepalmed. “They’re… so stupid… that they invented a new sport because of a misunderstanding…”

That night, the four of them and Nabiki ate at a now-crowded Cat Cafe. “Ranma, I swear, you’re such an idiot…” Akane muttered, shaking her head. Ranma, for her part, was now wearing a well-repaired costume, deciding they thought it was cute. Plus, the lack of a change of outfit meant it was all they had to wear that night. Koron had complimented the bunny girl on her passing the first test, and laughed about her surprise at their approach to the fight.

“Listen, how was I s’posed ta know that ‘hidden weapons techniques’ didn’t mean magician?! This is a weird town, ‘kane…” they muttered. 

ShanPū chatted with Nabiki and Koron about the great business the fight brought to both the businesswoman and the cafe, while an exhausted Charlotte had passed out in her seat. She rested her head on Ranma’s shoulder, and the fellow cursed girl allowed them to sleep there, more focused on food and talking to Akane.

Whether it was Ranma or Akane that attracted the strange to Nerima, she was glad that they came. She could certainly say that things weren’t boring, and looking back, the strange cursed girl seemed to change her life for the better.

While they ate, Mūsu walked around with a serving tray. He was carrying several pitchers of water when he tripped. Other than leaving the group soaked, it shouldn’t be a problem, with Ranma and Charlotte in their cursed forms, but… As the drenched teens looked back, Akane caught Ranma stuttering.

They were staring next to Akane, having trouble getting out a single word. “C-c-ca-c-ca-c-c-ca-cat?!” They flinched backwards, clinging to a now-blushing Charlotte.

The tomboy looked down at the white cat that was sitting next to her, where her wife had just been. Their paws were a deep purple, their ears tipped with pink, and they almost looked like they had the same hair as ShanPū, fur coming up in a tuft and down in two strands, two beads adorning the loose fur-strands.

“ShanPū… Is… that you?” Akane asked, confusion wrought on her face.

A nod came from the cat, as she looked away. “M-meow…”

“... oh sweet Kami.”


	10. Chapter 9: Job at the Cat Cafe?

#  Chapter 9: Job at the Cat Cafe?

"ShanPū? Why are you a cat?!" Akane demanded, looking down at her fluffier wife. The Amazon girl gave a disgruntled mrowl. "... Right, sorry."

"C-ca-ca-c-ch-sh-ampoo is cat but not s'pose t' be cat.. mrrrh… ry-ch-uhhhh…. p-p-pa-pig girl, hi, mrrrh… g-guh-ga-g-get me outta here please?" Ranma mumbled in their panic. Charlotte nodded, pulling Ranma up and out of the booth and to their feet. "Heh… haha… hehehehehe… m-m-my wife's a kitty kitty… tha's funneh…"

"Okay, giggles, come on…" the pig girl said, leading Ranma out of the restaurant.

Akane sighed. As Mūsu brought out a kettle of hot water, Koron watched the door, shaking her head. "I didn't expect my in-law's fear to be so serious… this is more drastic than I thought."

"Miss Koron… why is ShanPū a cat?” the tomboy asked.

“It is to help the blessed in-law with their fear. If they can overcome their fear, they will be far stronger for it. Which comes to the sign on the window.” The old woman pointed to a sign that faced both inside, and out. “I will offer them a job here, and they will, in time, overcome their fear.” She cackled, causing Akane to sweatdrop. A puff of steam came from the cat, who slowly retook the form of the Amazon girl. It really was a good thing that the clothes reappeared when they turned back.

“So… you… just  _ let ShanPū get cursed? _ Isn’t there no cure? When Ryoga tried a different pool, he just… ya know, became Charlotte! And I’m not even sure he can turn back now!”

ShanPū shrugged, a playful smirk on her face as she leaned in towards Akane. “It just mean Shampoo is small enough to cuddle in Airen’s lap~ Though maybe Akane prefer Shampoo sitting there in human-form?”

Akane looked away. “I-I’m being serious! They can’t even come into contact with cats without going into shock or acting all silly…”

"Shampoo knows. That's why we leave Ranma with nice cats so they get more comfy. Want Ranma-Airen to be happy and feel safe," she explained. It still seemed to be ShanPū's playful side, but there was a tender consideration to the tone of her voice. Just like when Ranma panicked a month ago.

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"Of course. Shampoo wants best for Airens."

  
  


It seemed that the rumor mills had started up at school. People were asking whether Ranma was really a girl or a boy, if they were a crossdresser, and if they actually transformed. There was also talk about the fiancés sharing a wife from China, but nobody seemed to be talking about her transformation into a cat, at the very least. Nabiki seemed to have come to the rescue 'free of charge', to make up for her part in the rumors. By the end of the day, people were asking (binder)boy-mode Ranma about their sister, Ranko. Some of the boys in class were even asking to meet her, which earned kicks from the cursed teen and detention in the halls for all parties involved. A few of the girls and boys had even gotten to asking if Akane had stood up Ranma for their 'sister', or if she was dating both.

Between Ranma, 'Ranko', Charlotte, and ShanPū, there was one more rumor going around the school.

Akane Tendo was a 'player'.

With that, the property damage reports at the school increased that day.

  
  


"Ya want me ta  _ what _ ?!" Ranma asked, sitting around in a pair of pajamas after having removed their binder for the night.

"Come on, it could be good for you," Akane insisted. "You know your phobia is pretty bad. This could help."

"I ain't got a phobia…" they grumbled, pouting.

"Really? Then I should pour this cup of water on my head, Ranma?" ShanPū asked, sitting across from the fiancés. She picked up her glass, preparing to tip it.

Ranma quickly snatched the cup away, chugging the contents. "No, no, nope! No need for that… okay… m-maybe I'm a little scared of ca-c-c-cats… but doesn't that mean I shouldn't be around them?"

"Great Grandma sees it as a way to challenge you, and make you stronger," the Amazon girl explained, earning a gulp from Ranma.

"I… th-this ain't much of a challenge…"

Akane decided to add her own piece. "I offered to work there too, Ranma. I can help if it gets to be too much."

"I d-don't need… protectin'," they huffed. "Pl-plus… last time my… other side came out, I hopped into your lap… I don't wanna make ya uncomfortable…"

The tomboy shook her head. "I don't mind being there for you, Ranma. No matter what form you're in."

ShanPū tapped Ranma on the shoulder. "Hey, lover girl. Great Grandma offered to teach you a new technique if you can make it two weeks~"

"A new… n-not worth it… I don't really-" Ranma argued, but ShanPū cut them off.

"AND she offered to give you three free bowls a day, so long as you keep working~"

This put a certain spark in the pigtailed girl's eyes. They looked between their fiancée and wife, clearly contemplating what they were being offered.

"... 'kay. When do I start?"

  
  


Their shifts started the next day. After dropping off their things at home, and Ranma changing out of their boy outfit, they and Akane went to meet ShanPū at the Cat Cafe. The pair arrived to find the Amazon in cat-form, laying in the sunlight in the window. The sight sent a shiver running down Ranma's spine. They froze where they stood, shaking. Akane noticed and took their hand, pulling them back.

"Hey, Ranma?"

The voice snapped them out of their shock, and they turned back to their fiancée. "Y-yeah, 'kane?"

"Do you want to go back home? It's alright if we don't go in." She spoke gently, the fear in Ranma's eyes breaking her heart.

For a second, the pigtailed girl looked ready to turn and go. "Yeah, I… I… ergh, no. I can't let this stupid thing beat me. I'm gonna march in there, an' be the best waitress ever! No stupid fear's gonna keep me from bein' a man amongst men!"

And there was that stupid, signature macho pose that they always pulled when they tried declaring themself a 'man amongst men'. She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Okay, tough guy. Let's go get you in a server's dress so you can show everyone how manly you are."

"Yeah, see?! You get it, 'kane!" They turned and pulled her along into the restaurant, blatantly avoiding eye contact with the cat in the window.

The tomboy rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long two weeks.

Ranma was in a loose dress with a bell pattern, Akane wearing a silk shirt covered in cartoon pictures of various fish. Both girls wore ruffly aprons and loose pants. 

The tomboy was surprised when Ranma didn't complain about the dress that only they had to wear. It was more of a surprise to see them looking down at the dress, watching it twirl as they turned left and right. 

"Heh… spinny. No wonder ya wear dresses all the time, this is fun~"

Akane blanched. Ranma actually looked like they enjoyed wearing the dress. Well, better happy than scared, at least.

"Come on, Ranma. Enough playing around. We need to get to work," Akane said. She caught a glimpse of her fiancé peeking into the mirror and smiling before she left to start her shift.

In the kitchen, Koron meets the both of them, standing atop her staff. "Nice of you to join us, in-laws! I was afraid that the fear would keep you from coming!"

"No way any fear's gonna stop Ranma Saotome, ya old ghoul!" Ranma declared, slapping their fist to their chest and wincing. "Ow…"

"Maybe don't punch yourself in the boob, idiot," Akane muttered. 

Koron cackled. "You kids sure are feisty! Keep up that energy! This training is two-fold for you, blessed in-law," she said, focusing on the pigtailed girl. They kept staring down, until Akane poked them in the cheek.

They looked up, blinking."Uh… wh-what?"

"Hmm. Easily distracted. Ranma, you will be facing your fear of cats… in addition to your current weakness to hot water."

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" They asked, confused.

Koron gestured towards a few bowls currently on a tray. "You must carry hot bowls of ramen, without dropping them on yourself due to your fear of cats. In addition, each bowl you drop will come out of your free meals for the day. Now, get cracking, blessed in-law! You're burning daylight!"

Akane watched as Ranma scoffed, picking up two trays and walking out into the dining room. "... Why do they have to be such an idiot?"

"Hm. It seems to be a dangerous case of masculine pride… I heard that they have mastered the cat fist," Koron said, hopping next to the tomboy on her staff. What was it supposed to be, a pogo stick?

"... I don't know if you'd call it mastered. They aren't even aware of what they're doing when they're like that."

The elder Amazon nodded, humming to herself. "Well then, a good thing you're here, yes? If they ever take the stance of the cat again, you can be a safe lap for them!" She cackled, before going away to cook.

"I'm not their- oh, nevermind!" Akane trudged off. ShanPū really told this old woman everything. So what if the tomboy held Ranma when they were in Cat-Fist mode? It didn't mean anything. It wasn't like Ranma liked her.

And it definitely wasn't like she liked Ranma. Akane certainly wasn't jealous about the sweet smile she saw the cursed teen giving one of their customers. Their voice was just so innocent and cute, in comparison to their usual crass tone. She watched as they set down the ramen, almost skipping to the next table to take orders. They had so much energy, and were just so adorable... 

Oh, right. She had work to do.

Akane didn’t care how cute Ranma was. She didn’t care that men were staring after them, as the two girls delivered bowls of ramen. And she didn’t care as they made suggestive comments at the girl.

However, when one of the tables pulled her fiancé over to look at the cute kitty resting in the sunlight, Akane definitely cared. “Sorry, but she’s got… some trouble with cats. Would you mind me waiting on you?” she asked in her gentlest tone, looking the table over. The boys looked up at her, and her gentle smile. Then they looked at the trembling girl behind her, clearly hiding from ShanPū. The tray she was holding shook, along with the ramen atop it.

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Don’t want to scare such a cute girl,” one of them nodded, the others agreeing.

Ranma frowned, stomping their foot and pouting. “I’m not scared of a little cat…” they muttered, looking away.

“Of course you aren’t. Don’t worry, though. If ya wanna prove you’re brave, you can stay over here, and I can protect ya if it gets to be too much.” Ranma shot a harsh glare at the patron, just before ShanPū let out a yawning meow. The cursed teen flinched, tray being launched skywards and her bowl emptied into the air. Trying to catch it, some of the ramen burned at her arm.

“YEOWWW!” they cried, though their arm was soon quenched in cold water. A gasp of relief escaped their lips. The cold water, from a cup Akane had snatched, likely saved them from an embarrassing transformation as well.

“Are you okay? It didn’t burn you too badly, right?” the tomboy prodded, earning a tearful nod from the girl. “Good… be careful, please.” Another nod.

It continued that way for about an hour. Ranma would pull their sweet act with the patrons, and boys would flirt with them. They seemed to just shrug off the flirting with a dismissive, yet gentle smile. Akane would look on, neither entranced by nor jealous of the pigtailed teen’s actions. Eventually though, something had to go wrong.

Disaster struck when a teen girl and her younger sister came in. “Ooh, kitty!” came a high-pitched squeal, and the pair immediately sat at the table ShanPū was resting next to. The word ‘kitty’ sent a shiver down Ranma’s spine, while they waited on a table further away. They were hesitant to go over, but Akane was busy with another table at the time.

Clearly, they had to man up and face being near their cat-wife.

That’s right. It was just ShanPū, in cursed form. Not a real cat. She wouldn’t hurt Ranma.

Apparently, though, when picked up and squeezed by the child, she  _ was _ willing to leap and cling to the cursed teen’s apron for safety. A choice she soon regretted, as Ranma let out a fearful shriek. They fell back, trying to scoot away from ShanPū, but to no avail. The cat would not let go, currently in their own panic. Akane could only watch as her fiancé’s screams turned into hysterical giggles.

“Oh no…” she muttered, moving quickly to pull Ranma back into the backroom.

“Heh… heh hee… hah… ha… mrr… mrow?”

Akane shushed Ranma, holding them close. “Shh… It’s okay… I’m here. You’re safe…” she whispered, running her hand down her fiancé’s hair and back. The catlike girl squirmed, yowling for a moment, before they started purring, leaning into Akane and curling up in her arms. “Good kitty… nice kitty… come on, it’s time to rest…”

By that point, ShanPū had climbed off the mentally distant girl and found her own hot water. She came back with a towel around her neck, as she dried her face. “Will never get used to that…” she muttered, crouching down and scritching the cat-minded teen behind the ear. “It makes you wonder which is more cat, Airen or I.”

“Hohoho! ShanPū, dear, if you think you have reached anywhere  _ near _ the level of cat necessary to pull off such a stance, you are greatly mistaken!” Koron exclaimed, hopping over to the trio. “It has been a long time since I have seen one take the cat’s combat stance… let alone being so tame while doing so. They must really care about you, daughter-in-law~”

Akane looked back. “Th-they just said it’s because I’m their friend... They don’t like me like that…” she explained.

“Oh, I’m sure they’d say something like that. Don’t seem the type to know their own feelings, let alone be able to open up! ShanPū, we’ll need a shift-change for now, until the blessed in-law recovers from their condition.” The amazon girl nodded, taking Akane and Ranma’s place out on the floor. 

The tomboy pulled Ranma up onto a couch in the living room with her, sitting down and stroking their hair until they fell asleep. She let them rest there, drifting away herself. Eventually, she felt the small mass in her lap shift. It woke her from her daze, and she noticed she was still petting them.

Was Ranma awake?

They yawned, stretched, and curled back up. No, it seemed it was still the cat-brain. Why were they still in cat-brain mode?

“Mmh…” they mumbled, giving a soft smile as they leaned against her. It earned a smile from Akane. Like this, they really were sweet. Their eyes flickered open, and they looked up to meet hers. The smile stayed for a moment, dazy and dreamy, before snapping to one of fear and embarrassment.

“... Ranma?”

The teen fell back from her lap, crawling away from her on the floor. “Wh-whaddaya-wha-what am I doin’ in... ? Why’d ya go an’ hold me like that, ya big- I… ‘kane, what was that all about?!”

Akane could only just stare in shock for the first few seconds. “H-how long were you yourself, and not your cat-mode?!” she finally asked, pulling a pillow to her hands. Should she throw it?

“Wait, I was in… I… I guess… since I woke up? The… the feeling was nice, an’ I… I-I mean, it wasn’t  _ that _ nice, but… n-never b-been held like… uh… didn’t know what was goin’ on, an’... it’s… I’m… n-not a… not a… not... weak… I’m not weak…  _ I’m not weak _ ,” they choked out, pressed against the wall in a panic. Akane set down the pillow. Getting up, she slowly approached them. When she drew near, they flinched, and she just bent down and hugged them.

“Ranma… Ranma. Come on, I already told you. I don’t mind being there for you,” she whispered. They curled back up, staring at the ground. “You aren’t weak for liking being held, dummy.”

“It’s… not manly though, just… bein’ held in someone’s lap. It’s different if it’s the c-c-cat side of me… I can’t do anythin’ about that… but a guy is s’posed ta,” they mumbled, cut off by Akane. At this point, she was glaring at them.

“Oh, just  _ shut up _ about the manly thing! Earlier today you were  _ twirling your dress _ because it was  _ fun _ . You’re about as manly as I am girly. And if I should be able to admit to being a tomboy,  _ you _ should get to be a little girly sometimes. Being  _ some stupid man amongst man _ doesn’t make you any stronger, it just make you  _ real punchable _ .” Despite her annoyed tone, she still held them gently.

Ranma stayed quiet, just keeping their glance away from her glare. Eventually, they leaned against her. “Does it… really make me that punchable?”

“Literally every time you declare you’re a man amongst men, I want to punt you through a wall. The whole ‘manly pride’ thing gets real tiresome, and honestly just makes you sound like another sexist idiot boy, like the horde,” she admitted. It hurt to admit, really. Deep down, she wanted Ranma to be safe and to protect them.

“Oh… s-sorry ‘bout that. I’ll try not to do the manly pride thing as much… J-just, don’t tell anyone,” they asked her, looking up and earning a nod.

Akane smirked, booping them on the nose. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone that you’re being less of an idiot. I’m sure they’ll notice on their own, though. People tend to notice when someone gets smarter.” Ranma stuck their tongue out, earning a giggle from the tomboy. “Come on. If you’re ready, we should get back to work.”

The next few days had gone quite similarly. Apparently Ranma’s ‘sweet act’ was a means of earning good tips. Akane couldn’t help but be jealous of that. While she generally got good tips from those willing to tip, her fiancé was raking it in. She couldn’t deny it at that point. When Ranma wanted to appear cute, they were a master at it.

The cursed teen was, however, getting better at keeping the food in the bowls. By the fourth day, when they flinched at the sight of ShanPū or the beckoning cat statue, they caught their own flying food in the same bowl before any could touch the floor. At the end of the week, they weren’t even panting in shock. And they were flinching less around the figures of cats in the room, so long as nobody had brought ShanPū close to them.

The tomboy wasn’t sure if they were getting over their fear, but they were definitely getting better at managing it.

A wrench was thrown in the works the moment they entered the cafe at the start of the next week. They walked in to find several cats, cat beds and cat trees, scratching posts, and other cat toys strewn about in careful places.

Akane had to drag a shaking Ranma through the doors to the back room. “What’s with all these cats?!” she demanded, glaring at a laughing Koron.

“It’s a cat cafe, daughter-in-law~ Did you expect us to stick to only having one cat?” she asked, earning a facepalm from the tomboy.

“Oh… I guess not.” She tapped her foot while a dazed Ranma went to the bathroom.

“Guh-gah-g-gunna go change… d-don’t wait up,” they said, waving away at the others and disappearing behind the door.

Akane watched them go, before turning back towards Koron. “Do you really think they’re ready for this much?”

“Nope! But the forceful approach is often what is needed!” the elder amazon laughed. 

“The forceful approach is why they have this phobia in the first place!” she shouted in response, balling her hand into a fist. “At this point, it could break them!

“Hmm… if you think that, you’re underestimating them. Just keep close in case they need you, daughter-in-law. We will see how they have progressed by the end of the week. Get ready to take orders. ShanPū will keep the real cats from getting too close to the blessed in-law, don’t worry.”

Akane sighed, putting on her apron.

The blue-haired girl was surprised to see Ranma so chipper when they went back out onto the floor. They flitted about table to table, more energetic than before. Somehow, even their sweet tone had seemed more genuine, though they were much faster in their actions. Plates were delivered in a blur, and they left the tables with a quick bow even before the cats nearby had a chance to meow or get close.

Maybe she had underestimated them.

At one point, someone had even asked Ranma about the name of a cat he was holding at the time. Taking a step back, Ranma gestured at Akane. “So-s-s-sorry, but I don’t know the k-k-kitties very well! You’ll hafta ask ‘kane or the ol’ ghoul~” Walking away quickly, they took a breath and moved onto another table.

It took two days for the cats to overwhelm Ranma, sending them back into their cat-mode. Akane took them away while ShanPū took over, and she comforted them until they had come back to. This time, they didn’t flee her when they woke to find their head in her lap. Instead, to Akane’s surprise, they sat up and found their way under her arm, letting themself rest for a bit longer.

They apologised for being weird, but wanted a bit more time away from the cats.

“I know it’s… n-not very manly, but I just need some time. Been freaking out over the last two days… and this is nice… f-feels safer… It’s always safe in your arms. Th-thanks for lookin’ out for me all the time, ‘kane,” they whispered, looking up at her with those big doe eyes. They batted their lashes, smiling gently. Was it a trick, or… really, Akane didn’t care at the moment. She just held them closer, smiling back. The fluttering feeling of her heart wasn’t so bad.

Ranma had only entered the cat-fist stance once more after that, over the course of the week. They did however give Akane a scare during their break, when they let out a playful meow and batted at the tomboy’s growing hair. The look on her face had them cracking up, and they only laughed more as she pushed them over. “I was worried, you jerk!”

“I know, but your shock was priceless! I had ta do it! The ol’ ghoul was right, it was a  _ great idea _ ~”

“And now you’re taking ideas from her?! You’re insufferable!”

“... if ya think I know what that means, you’re the idiot. Ya know I have trouble with big words,” they said with what almost seemed like pride, sticking their tongue out.

She groaned in response, eating her food.

That Saturday, Koron had closed the restaurant. ShanPū brought Ranma and Akane to the backyard, for the promised lesson the old woman was going to give.

The woman stood at a small fire, several bags of chestnuts nearby. “Ah, in-laws! You’re here! Come, join me!”

The three teens came over, crouching down around the small fire. "Great-grandma, is Airen really ready for that technique?"

"Ho ho ho! That has yet to be discovered! Daughter-in-law, you may want to fetch a bucket of water." The old woman dumped a bag of chestnuts into the fire. "Now, watch carefully, blessed in-law!"

In a blur that Akane could barely follow, Koron's hands flew out from her sleeves. A flurry of motion followed, as she quickly plucked the chestnuts from the blaze. ShanPū herself gasped, smiling and leaning forward. "Wow! The legendary 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique!"

"Wait, so… tha's what it's called? Kinda a dumb name for a 'legendary technique'," Ranma stated. Just because they were right, it didn't mean they should have said it.

Koron laughed, nodding. "You may be right, but it's still a legendary technique! The names of such things are not changed so easily!" She tossed in a second set of chestnuts. "Care to try?"

Ranma stared down at the chestnuts, looking into the fire. “Y-yeah, I can do this! Not much harder than my normal trainin’,” they shrugged, dashing their hands into the fire and yelping, leaping back. “OW! THAT WAS HOT!”

Akane just looked between the Ranma and a cackling Koron. “Why’d you have them do that?!”

“Simple. They have the potential. They just aren’t going fast enough,” Koron laughed, hopping away. “Practice all you want, blessed in-law. I’m sure you will get it!”

The cursed teen, still wincing, dove their hands in again and again until they were rolling on the ground in pain. “OW OW OW OW OW!” ShanPū walked up, pouring water on them. There were slight scorch marks on the arms, and they held them close to their chest.

“You dummy! You can’t just shove your hands in a fire! Aren’t you still heat-sensitive?”

Ranma looked away, pouting. “ ’s not my fault… the crone can do it, why can’t I?”

“Because Great-Grandma has a hundred years on you? Airen, you are quite foolish. You need to understand  _ how _ to stick your hands into the fire.” The way the Amazon girl said it, it sounded like it should have been obvious.

Ranma scratched their chin, looking into the fire. “... right… I get it! Just gotta go in at the right angles!”

It didn’t seem like Ranma knew what a right angle was. Or, at least, not on a fire.

By the end of they day, Akane was walking home with a bandaged and burnt fiancé.

“Dummy…” she muttered, kicking a rock.

Ranma looked at her, hopping down from their fencewalk to get closer. “What? Did I do somethin’?”

“You got yourself so hurt, just for some stupid technique,” she muttered.

The cursed teen grinned. “Oh, this is nothin’! This’ll be better by tomorrow!”

“But that… you’re so- I don’t even know how to argue…”

“It’s cuz I’m right! I just heal real good, ’s how I’ve always been. Gotta heal good when you go through the toughest trainin’,” they explained.

Akane looked back at them, sadness in her eyes. “Nobody should have to go through the kind of training you were put through. Some of it broke you so bad you turn into a cat when you’re scared, and the rest… did just as bad to you.”

“What are ya sayin’? Thanks to my trainin’, I’m the best martial artist there is!” they announced with pride.

“Then fight Grandma Koron, if you’re so tough,” she suggested. Ranma turned pale at the thought.

“N-no way, that old hag fights dirtier than my pops, for sure. Pl-plus, I can’t go an’ hit an old lady! I’m already tryin’ to get over the ‘don’t hit girls’ thing, but beatin’ up old people that aren’t my dad is definitely still a bad thing!”

Akane nodded. “Well… at least you’re not being as sexist. And, you’re right. I guess fighting her would be a bit irresponsible. Anyways, maybe take some time before you go and try burning yourself again. Okay?”

They stared at their bandaged arms for a moment, before huffing. “Yeah… alright. I’ll give it a few days. Then it’s back to fire trainin’.”

“Good, because there’s a festival tomorrow, and we’re going.”

“A… festival? I’ve never been to one of those…”

“Hmm… in that case, you’re going to need to get a kimono,” she noted.


	11. Chapter 10: The Secret at the Festival?

#  Chapter 10: The Secret at the Festival?

Ranma had taken Charlotte out that Sunday to go shopping. Akane was glad to have a break from work, school, and the in-house idiots. She was surprised to hear the sound of giggling, as two blurs rushed into the house a few hours after the cursed pair had left, and rushed upstairs.

It took them about thirty minutes to come down. Ranma was wearing a mask of a fish on the side of their head, and a black kimono with fish scale and flower patterns adorning it. Charlotte bore a pig mask, and a yellow kimono with her signature black triangle pattern. To Akane's surprise, her ears were loose, and so was her tail. It must have been tailor made to let the appendage free. The two were chatting happily as they entered the dining room, sitting down.

"I'm tellin' ya! People will totally think the pig thing is a costume! Plus it's cute! Right, 'kane?" Ranma asked, looking at the tomboy and startling her.

"H-huh? Oh, uh… yeah," she nodded. After a second glance, she noticed Ranma was wearing fake fish-like fins over their ears. "What’s with the fish-ears?”

The pigtailed girl grinned cheekily. “‘lotte wouldn’t agree to go all out with the piggy-ness, so I put on the costume bits to make her feel more comfy about it! I got you stuff too, to go with yours! Since all three of us will be goin’, may as well do the supportin’ thing for ‘lotte, here!” While they talked, the pig girl blushed, looking away.

“Really, you didn’t need to go through all that work, Ranma… I could have just… worn my bandana, like usual...”

“Oh, hush! You look real cute, and the bandana doesn’t go well with a kimono! The girl at the costume shop even agreed with me!”

Akane looked on at her fiancé, raising an eyebrow. “And… just what did you pick out for me?”

Turning back to the tomboy, Ranma beamed, pulling costume pieces out of a bag. There was a tail, a dog mask, and convincing dog ears in the set. Where did they keep getting all this?

“... you’re calling me a dog?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“What? No, look closer! It’s like a wolf! Ya know, cuz you’re strong, and protective! I was thinkin’ grizzly bear, but… they didn’t have any bear stuff!”

“Ugh… if it was anyone else, it’d be insulting. You’re completely oblivious, you know that?” Akane asked.

Charlotte sighed. “To be fair… their dad  _ did _ raise them in the woods…”

“So?! You’ve got so lost, you’ve been ‘round the world!” 

“I ended up in cities, and spent time learning to be responsible!”

Akane got up, separating the two of them. “Enough fighting, dummies. I’m gonna go change, upstairs. You two behave.”

Was she really going to wear the costume that Ranma bought?

She looked it over… and saw the price tag. Did they really put all their tips into these outfits? She couldn’t just  _ not _ wear it… plus, Ranma and Charlotte both  _ did _ look really cute, so it couldn’t be a bad look for her.

When she was finished changing, the tomboy headed downstairs to meet her sisters and housemates.

There was a flash as she reached the bottom step. “Nice tail, sis~” Nabiki sang, winking and sticking her tongue out. “Mind getting together with your fiancé and their girlfriend for a pic?”

All three of them blanched. Ranma and Charlotte looked at each other, turning beet red.

“I’m n-no-n-no-not their girlfriend…” the pig girl muttered.

“Yeah!” Ranma proclaimed. “I’m not datin’ anyone! Plus, the whole fiancé thing is forced! What the heck?!”

The middle sister laughed, twirling her camera in her hand. “Please, have you seen how close you three are? Then again… you’re probably three of the five most clueless people in Nerima, the Kunos included… Now, are you getting together for the pic, or not?”

Akane rolled her eyes, walking over. “Nabiki, could you please not tease them so much?” She pulled her arms around the shoulders of the smaller girls, causing both of them to turn up to look at her.

Charlotte blinked, under her arm. “St-strong…”

“Right?! ‘kane could bench both of us~” Ranma said, earning an increasing blush from the pig girl.

“You lovebirds gonna kiss for the photo, or smile? I could probably earn a mint off the two of you kissing her cheek~” Nabiki said with a cheeky smile, earning a glare from the tomboy.

“Not worth the money. Come on, you two. Cut it out, and smile for the picture.” Ranma posed under Akane’s arm with a cute smile and a double peace sign, while Charlotte gave a shy smile, barely looking in the direction of the flash.

Nabiki looked at the screen on her camera, a thoughtful expression donning her face. “... actually, I think this may just be cuter than the kiss idea.”

The sisters and the cursed girls soon arrived at the festival that night, and Ranma's eyes sparkled. There were booths everywhere, with games and treats galore. They flitted between the different booths, and by the time Akane and Charlotte caught up to the bobbing red hair amongst the crowds, they were holding several candied apples, rolls of cotton candy, a few crepes, and there was even a Taiyaki in their mouth. “Hnnghry?” they asked, biting down, and juggling the food to keep from dropping the fish-shaped treat.

“Dummy, cut that out before you drop something,” Akane sighed, taking one of sticks of cotton candy and handing another to Charlotte. “Honestly, you’re  _ tiny _ right now. How’d you expect to hold everything?”

Their hands freer, they held the fish-shaped pastry between two fingers. “Cuz I’m th’ best?” The tomboy facepalmed as they chowed down on the rest of the taiyaki. “C’mon! I see some fun games over there!”

Akane made sure to keep a tight grip on Charlotte’s hand, not wanting her to get lost in the crowd as they both followed Ranma. The redhead seemed to have downed half the food they were holding, handing Akane and Charlotte the other two crepes and the candy apples as they snatched up a toy rifle, firing off at several targets. They were perfect shots, but the targets didn’t fall. 

A second booth had rings, and rods attached to the wall. They tried tossing them, but the rings fell off.

A third had squirt guns and a clown, but the water ran out before the clown’s head popped.

“What the heck! These games’re all rigged! This stinks!” Ranma shouted, stomping their feet. Akane sighed, and nodded, patting their back.

“Guess you really haven’t been to a festival before. That’s how the games are… but there’s a few I’m really good at~” the blue-haired girl told them, pulling them and Charlotte to a high-striker game. The host of the game looked at the three girls, chuckling.

“Welcome, ladies! Care to test your strength?” he asked, voice sleazy. He gestured at a hammer next to the platform, and Akane strolled forward, rolling back her sleeves and picking up the hammer with both hands.

“Huh… it’s pretty light~ I’ll give it a go~” she nodded. In a smooth motion, she brought the mallet down onto the platform, the ringer shooting up. 

There were three cracking sounds.

One came from the stopper meant to keep the ringer from ringing the bell.

The second came from the bell, which was now dented.

The third crack was from under the hammer, the platform now in four pieces.

The game runner looked at her, slack jawed, as she hoisted the hammer over her shoulder. “So, did I win?” she asked. He just nodded, hanging his head and gesturing at a wall of prizes. Walking over, Akane pulled off a plush, pink rabbit. With a soft hum, she walked over and handed the oversized plush to Ranma. “Here you go~”

“Uh… what’s this?” the redhead asked, looking at it. “It’s… kinda… girly...”

“A prize, dummy. Figured all of your sorts of games are rigged… so I thought I’d give you something I could win. If you don’t want it,” Akane paused, beginning to pull it away.

“I never said that!” they retaliated, hugging it tighter. “I… I-I mean, I’m a… girl right now, ya know? So it’s fine. Heck, it just makes me look cuter!” Ranma hid half their face against the plush, and whispered a quick, “Thanks, ‘kane,” to their fiancée.

Wandering around the festival eventually brought the three girls to a mirror maze.

“Ooh, that looks like fun! Do you two want to go in?” Akane asked.

“Are you kiddin’? A maze?” Ranma shook their head. “Not with ‘lotte. We’ll be trapped in there forever.”

Charlotte shrunk back. “I… g-guess I can wait outside…”

The tomboy rolled her eyes. “No, you’re coming with us. Come on, it’ll be fine.” She pulled both teens into the funhouse, the pig girl gripping tightly so she wouldn’t get separated.

Part way into the mirror maze, Ranma let go and looked around.

“Ranma?” Akane called. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I… oh… w-wow…” They walked up to one of the mirrors, touching a hand to the glass. A soft giggle escaped her lips. She hugged the bunny plush tight with both arms, hopping up and down. “Heck, I’m… a-actually really cute like this…”

“I get it, you’re proud of how cute you are,” Akane sighed, shaking her head. “Now come on.”

“Oh…” they frowned, looking away. “S-sorry. I just… it’s, I, uh… I know I’m c-cute, but…” the smile crept back onto their face as they looked around. “It’s… nice to see, ya know? Just… there’s somethin’ warm about it~” A flush rose over their cheeks, while they admired themself. “I don’t usually get ta, uh… n-nevermind…”

Akane frowned as they watched Ranma crouch back down, looking away from the mirrors. They were clinging to the plush tightly, shaking their head.

Charlotte let go of Akane’s hand, walking over. "Ranma… do you  _ want _ to be a girl?”

“What?! No! There's no way that I… … I can't… I know it’s dumb, but I’m the ‘man amongst men’. Likin’ some girly things is alright, but I… I turn into a girl, but I’m not a girl. I’m a guy. Guys aren’t s’posed ta wanna…” they trailed off, as the pig girl set a hand on their shoulder.

"Did looking in the mirror… make you happy?" She crouched down to meet Ranma’s gaze, smiling gently.

They looked up from the plush, at Charlotte. The redhead looked fearful, shrinking back from their friend. “... y-yeah… I’m s-sorry, I know I shouldn’t-”

In a swift motion, the pig girl pulled Ranma back to their feet. “No being sorry for being happy. You sound like a dumbass. Where’s the cocky jerk that’s prideful about everything? Or are you just gonna be scared of this?”

“What?! SCARED?! Ranma Saotome ain’t scared of anything! I’ll show ya happy!”

Akane felt a sense of whiplash as Ranma twirled, and trudged over to the mirror. Hesitantly, they looked at their reflection. Tilting their head, they turned slightly, looking at themself from different sides. They leaned in towards the face matching their own, giving a big grin to the girl in the reflection.

“I’m… cute. I’m cute. I’m super cute. I’m the absolute cutest. Ya hear that, ain’t no girl cuter than me, Ran- uh... Ranko Saotome!” Akane facepalmed. That name was still stupidly obvious. “I’m… I’m really cute. I’m… hehe… hahaha! Heck, that’s… that’s actually... me, isn’t it?”

Charlotte nodded. “Y-yeah… I mean… if ya want it to be.”

“I mean… not like I can turn back without gettin’ burned… so I’m gonna own it!”

Right. They couldn’t turn back. Ranma was stuck like this so long as they couldn’t touch hot water. Akane watched the two of them, as they talked. She was surprised to see how well Charlotte handled the nervous Saotome child, though. Charlotte still looked just as shy, but… happy for her friend.

“We… should probably go. We’ve been in here for a while,” Akane mentioned. “Someone might come in after us.” Ranma and Charlotte looked to one another, and clasped hands, nodding. Akane took Charlotte’s other hand and pulled them along.

Apparently, the tomboy was pretty bad at mazes herself. They were trapped there for about thirty minutes until Ranma took over, leading them out. “Jeez, you’re almost as hopeless as Charlotte,” they teased her, earning scowls from both girls. “Guess bein’ stuck there’s better than ending up in New York City, though.”

Wait. Just how bad  _ was _ Charlotte’s sense of direction?

  
  


The trio sat together outside to rest, after their mirror-house excursion. Akane took to watching the stars above them, while Ranma was curled up next to her, chin nestled atop their rabbit. The pig girl rested against Ranma, eyes closed as the pigtailed girl absently scratched behind her ears. Charlotte let out soft, snore-like bweeing sounds. Wow, her fiancé was right, Charlotte really was adorable as a pig girl.

Wait.

Ranma was scratching behind Charlotte’s ears.

“... Ranma, what are you doing?” Akane asked, poking their cheek. They flinched, startling Charlotte awake.

The pigtailed teen tilted their head. “Whaddaya mean? I ain’t doin’ nothin…”

“You’re… petting Charlotte. You did that too when you knew who p-chan was. What’s that all about?”

Charlotte looked between the two of them, before hiding her face in her hands, turning so red that even her ears were burning, drooped down in embarrassment. Ranma shrugged, however. “Oh, I just never thought about it. They were a cute piggy at the time, so it just… I guess I just did it without thinkin’ about it? An’ even now, she’s basically a cute li’l pig, but girl shaped…”

“Ranmaaaaaa……” Charlotte groaned, from behind her hands. “Shaddup, please…”

“So you just… what. Pet anything that’s cute?” Akane asked. No twinge of jealousy, no twinge of jealousy. She definitely wasn’t jealous of Charlotte.

They shrugged, gently lifting one of Charlotte’s ears with a finger and earning a fainting gasp from the pig girl. “Nah, just cute animals~” Ranma tilted their head, looking at Akane. “Hmm… nah. The costume’s good, but it’s not as good as the real thing. You don’t  _ really _ feel like a wolf. Charlotte’s got the whole ‘cute little piglet’ thing down, though.”

That was their reasoning? Really? Okay, Akane certainly wasn’t jealous. Ranma was just an idiot. She just watched in disbelief as they continued to scratch behind the now-unconscious pig girl’s ears.

Absently, she wondered if Ranma would do the same thing to ShanPū if not for the fear of cats.

"Do you two want to do anything before the fireworks?" Akane asked, prodding Ranma. 

"Oh, uh… hmm… yeah! I think I saw a yakisoba booth! It might still be open!" The pigtailed teen enthused.

"Do you think about anything other than food?"

Charlotte glanced up at the tomboy, her head in her friend's lap. "That... and fighting."

"That's not true…" they mumbled into their stuffed rabbit. "... I think about fashion too… an', uh… another thing?"

"Oh?" Akane grinned, leaning in and booping them on the cheek. "What other thing?" she asked playfully.

"N-never mind," they mumbled, standing up quickly. The rapid action earned an 'ow' from Charlotte as her head hit the ground. "Let's go! We ain't got much time, right?"

Akane sighed with a smile, giggling as she.pulled Charlotte to her feet. "I guess that's three things on your mind, then. Congratulations~"

Ranma huffed, rushing back through the stalls to find the yakisoba booth they remembered. As they held the plush, they looked up at the booth attendant, giving their signature puppy dog look. The other girls came right up behind them as they batted their lashes, tilting their head. "Wow, that looks really tasty…"

"Oh! Haha, thanks!" The attendant laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll be closing up soon, so… you three cuties can have some, on the house."

"Thank you!" They cheered. Akane and Charlotte bowed in an embarrassed thanks behind them, as the three of them took their plates and kept walking. Ranma blew on the food to keep it from burning their mouth, before taking small careful bites.

“Huh… Don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat  _ slow _ ,” Akane mentioned.

“If I don’t, I’ll burn my tongue… Plus, it ain’t like I gotta… y’know, worry about pops stealin’ it…” they sighed, before taking another bite as they walked.

“Oh,” Charlotte scoffed. “Like you’re one to talk about stealing food.”

Ranma turned around. “That only happened, like… well, I can’t count the number of times without usin’ my fingers, but you  _ know _ a boy’s school lunchroom is a warzone! Plus, I don’t steal from ya anymore! It’s… ya know, a lot more fun ta get ta eat with ya, and the others…”

The irony of watching two girls talk about their time at an all-boys school never really lost its novelty to Akane. She rolled her eyes, looking around. What to do, what to, “Oh! That looks like fun!”

Ranma turned around to watch Akane rushing off towards some sorta stall with a tub. When they got there, she was kneeling, holding a paper net above some goldfish.

“One hundred yen a try, girly,” the scar-faced attendant said with a smirk. “Catch all of them… and you can take ‘em home free.”

“Okay!” Akane readied the net, and struck it into the water. Pulling it out revealed it had already soaked through, tearing. “Wh-what? But I… barely got it wet.”

The attendant leaned forward, smirking. “Care to try again?”

The tomboy glared, nodding. “Fine. I can do it.”

Four broken nets later, she sighed, standing up. Beginning to walk away, she was surprised to find Ranma handing her the plush. “Hold this for me. I need ta pay ya back for that, ‘kane.”

“You really think you can do better? It’s rigged, just like everything else here…”

“Eh, I’ll get ‘em all in one go,” Ranma said, poking at the paper. “Easy peasy.”

The pigtailed teen focused on the goldfish, arm outstretched and a bowl of water in the other hand, and in a blur, the fish were flying from the tank. “Woah… R-Ranko, you’re doing it! Get them all and they’re yours!”

As the last goldfish plopped into its bowl, they grinned. “Not sure how many ya wanna take, ‘kane, but here ya go~”

“How’d you… do… it… wait, how long ago did that paper break?” Akane asked, crouching down and sticking her finger through the broken net.

The attendant just looked on in horror, while Ranma grinned. “After, like, the first fish. I was just using the edge of the net’s circle to hold them! Ya need good balance for that~”

“Oh? So… you kept going even after you lost? Fine then,” the attendant grimaced, standing up and removing the tank. “Don’t worry… I’ll let you take all of them home… if you can catch all of these piranhas, bare-handed!”

“What?! That’s not fair! She’ll be eaten alive!” Akane protested.

Ranma just stared at the tank. “Bare-handed… piranha… catching? Uh… yo, ‘kane?”

“What is it? Are… you alright?”

They sighed, looking at her. “The heck is wrong with Nerima? This is, like, a weird thing to have a person do, right?”

Akane just deadpanned. “I have no idea. You’re not actually going to try, are you?”

That earned a shrug from the redhead. “I mean, why not? All I gotta do is get my hands out before they... got time to... bite.” Ranma stared at the tank, and as Akane watched them, she could see those cogs going again. A confident smirk rose on their face. “I’ve figured it out!”

Rolling their sleeves up, they were once again a blur. This time, Akane couldn’t even follow the movement, only the splashing as the piranha were set from the second tub to the first. The sleazy attendant was slack-jawed, staring at the now-empty piranha tank before him. “... T-take… whatever… you want…”

“Woah… Ranko, you did it!” Akane cheered, hugging them.

“Y-yeah! An’ with this, I know how ta do that dumb chestnuts toasting in an open flame thing! I… uh, I think I’ll just call it the chestnut punch.”

Releasing her fiancé and moving to pick up the rabbit she had set down, Akane nodded. “That’s… probably for the best.” Turning back around, Ranma was crouched back down, turned away from her. “Ranko? What are you doing?”

The pigtailed teen turned around to look at Akane, eyes wider than usual, and largely dilated. A distressed goldfish was hanging out of their mouth by its fin, flailing around. “Mrow?” Suddenly, recognition returned to their eyes. “Pbtttf, pfft, puftt! Ew ew ew ew ew! Why was there a fish in my mouth?!”

“Oh no…” Akane muttered. 

In the distance, a crackling sound could be heard. Ranma looked up, seeing the sparkle of fireworks on the horizon. “They’re starting! Come on!” Excitedly, they started to pull Akane and Charlotte, but something stopped them. The pig girl had dug her feet into the ground, and was covering her ears.

“OW!” she cried out, trying to hide from the source of her distress.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Akane asked, crouching down and putting an arm around her.

“Th-the fireworks, they’re too loud…” she muttered, flinching as another went off. Tears welled in her eyes as she leaned hard into Akane’s hug, the sound clearly too much for her.

“Oh… Guess we should head home, then. Let’s go, ‘kay?”

Akane looked up, nodding and scooping up the piglet girl. “Right. Let’s go.”

  
  


Returning to the Cat Cafe the next day, Ranma took a deep breath before entering. They passed by the cats carefully, making their way to the back room where Koron was working. “Yo, ya old ghoul! I did it! I’ve figured out your ‘chestnut punch’!”

“Nihao, Airens!” ShanPū sang, coming back from the dining room. “Ranma-Airen knows how to do chestnut punch? That’s so good!” The taller girl came over, giving the redhead, as well as the blue-haired girl next to them, a big hug. “Shampoo is so proud of you!”

Ranma slipped out of the hug, leaving Akane to her fate. “Yep! Come on, I wanna show ya!” They rushed into the back yard, leaving the girls and the old woman there.

“Hoh hoh hoh! Blessed in-law sounds very confident! How did they learn the technique, so quickly?” Koron asked.

Akane sighed, still trapped in the hug. “Piranhas… uh, ShanPū, could… you let go?”

“Piranhas? Just because Amazons are here, does not mean you are in Amazon.” She broke her vice grip, moving to follow Ranma outside.

“I know, I know. It’s not _ my _ fault Nerima is like this.”

Meeting Ranma outside, the redhead was crouching over a fire. Koron hopped over, before stepping down and pulling out a bag of chestnuts. “Let’s see how you do, then, blessed in-law!” They all watched as she poured the chestnuts into the flame.

In the same blur of speed as she saw yesterday, Ranma was now holding all the chestnuts in their hands.

For a few seconds.

They proceeded to drop them all, shaking their hands off in a yelp and sticking their hands into a nearby bucket of water. “OW OW OW OW OW! They were still hot! Owwwww…”

“Hmm… congratulations. I did not expect you to learn the technique so soon! Clearly, you have the makings for a fine Amazon, blessed in-law.”

ShanPū walked up to Ranma, patting their back. “There there… oh! Great Grandmother, have you told Ranma-Airen about the Phoenix Pill?”

The old woman laughed, shaking her head. “I suppose I haven’t!”

“What’s… the Phoenix Pill?” the pigtailed teen asked, standing up.

“A cure for your full-body cat’s tongue, of course! It will give you the heat-resistance of the legendary phoenix! It’s very hard to come across, so it took longer to order than I had hoped. Do not worry, though! It should be here within the next two weeks! In that time… daughter-in-law, your own training will begin.”

Everyone looked at the tomboy, with mixed expressions between their faces. After the training that Koron had put Ranma through, just what kind of torturous training methods would she make the girl face? “Um… so, what’s the training?”

“You’re going to learn to swim,” her grandmother-in-law replied matter of factly, bringing Akane to a facefault.


	12. Chapter 11: Rocks can Swim?

#  Chapter 11: Rocks can Swim?

““You jerk! Stupid piggy! DUMMY, DUMMY, DUMMY, DUMMY, DUMMY!”

Back at the Tendo household, Akane was beating Charlotte with a pillow. The pig girl was curled up on the couch, covering her head with her hands. “I’m sorrryyyyyy!” The tomboy didn’t relent until Ranma managed to pull her back, with Kasumi’s help.

“Cut it out! Let me go! This jerk told that old woman everything! Dammit, Ryo-” before she could finish her sentence, she was spun around, and met with the stern gaze of her older sister. She almost felt herself turn to stone under the pressure.

“Akane. We  _ do not _ use names that make our friends uncomfortable. She has asked that we call her Charlotte so long as she is in that form. I don’t know what she did, but you’ve already made your point in your anger.  _ Apologize. _ ”

The fury in the younger girl immediately passed under her sister’s scrutinizing words, and she turned around to face the pig girl. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Now, if you’re done beating up our guest, maybe you could sit down and talk with her?” Kasumi suggested. “And nicely, please? She looks shaken enough as is.”

After the trio watched the eldest Tendo sister leave the room, Ranma sat down on the couch with Charlotte. The redhead looked awkwardly between their friends for a moment. Seeing the tears rolling down Charlotte’s cheeks, they began waving their hands in a panic. “C-c-come on, ‘lotte! No need to cry! It’s okay! H-hey!”

“What do you mean?! Akane’s right! I… I betrayed her… I told Koron about her, without her permission…” she murmured, shaking her head. 

Akane joined the two of them on the couch, sighing and setting the torn pillow down. It would need to be severely repaired, as was visible from the feathers covering the room. “... just… why did you tell her I couldn’t swim?”

"That… that wasn't… I d-d-didn't mean to tell her about your… sh-she asked about your talents, and weaknesses… It… was like with Ranma. Helping with their… cat problem. Said that it's important to test… future potential Amazons, and help you learn to use your strengths and face your weaknesses."

Akane went white. "Face my weakness? After what she put Ranma through? What's she going to do to me?"

  
  


Ranma seemed sick when they and Akane had gotten home from school the next day. On the way to the Cat Cafe they fell from their fencewalk, and they came out from changing into their uniform looking pale. Akane was concerned, but the redhead brushed them off. It was even stranger that they had decided to keep the binder on for work. Weren't they supposed to only wear it for a few hours a day?

Akane didn't have long to think about her fiancé's wellbeing. Koron had advised her to come with a swimsuit, and invited her back to the backyard. Just what kind of horrors had the woman planned? Was she going to force her to try to swim from the bottom of a pool? Attach weights to her and see if she could make it back up? Tie her arms, or put piranhas in the water?

She was hesitant in going out, but as she entered the yard, she facefaulted. It was a 3' 6" swimming pool. One for kids.

"Don't worry, Daughter-in-law! We're starting small!" Koron laughed, hopping past her.

“Wait, so… do you expect me to just stand in the water? This is pretty short. It’s… not much of a challenge,” Akane muttered. “Didn’t you use that one awful cats tongue ability on Ranma, and fill the cafe with cats?”

Koron’s chipper demeanor faded, for a moment. “Yes, but not until they had made it through a week with a cat they could trust… and I regret not picking up the Phoenix Pill sooner. Sadly, they are difficult to obtain, due to the nature of phoenixes.” She quickly grinned once more, hopping over. “Plus, it wouldn’t do to go and drown my daughter-in-law! I’m here to test you, not kill you!”

“Oh… uh, okay…” the tomboy nodded. That did make sense. She made her way over to the pool, looking in. Nope, no snakes or piranhas. Hopping in brought a chill through her body, though she quickly adjusted to the cool water. “It’s not often I get to go into pools.”

The elder Amazon came over to the pool’s edge, looking in at Akane. “Hmm… start walking in the pool. Around the outside edge, if you will.”

Akane gave Koron a funny look. That was a weird request for training. Nevertheless, she started walking around, pushing through the water.

Five minutes into her walking, the movement had become easier. It seemed like the water was rotating around the pool with her. Koron watched her, nodding. “As I thought, you’re like a pile of bricks, daughter-in-law!”

“Well, excuse me for being lunky!” she shouted, glaring back at the old woman.

“Oh, hush, child! It’s one thing to be dense of body, but you shouldn’t be dense-minded too!”

“Why, you…” Akane fumed. “At least I’m not some sorta petite airhead!” She crossed her arms, while Koron laughed.

“You really are dense! I’m saying you’re too muscular to swim normally! You hardly have any fat on you… do you eat enough?”

“What are… are you saying I’m  _ not _ fat enough? As a sort of insult? Really?!”

Koron’s cane bopped her on the head, the woman now standing on the edge of the pool. “Fat isn’t an insult, it’s a body part! Without fat, people don’t float. Muscle is denser than fat, which makes stronger people sink. You’re in high school, you should know this. Without exerting enough power, you will sink and drown. So, I will train you to learn how it feels to push yourself against water.”

After leaping into the center of the pool, she began twirling her cane, creating a small whirlpool. Despite being underwater, she still seemed able to talk and breathe. “Keep pushing, daughter-in-law! Do not be dragged down by the water!” The force of the water was suddenly pushing against Akane, and she tripped against it. Putting up her arms to block the force did her no good, and she slipped again. When she did, Koron was quick to catch her, keeping her from falling. “Use your arms with the water, not against it. You can do it!”

On her third try standing, she pushed the water back with her arms, paddling her way through by hand. It took some time, but she eventually found her footing against the artificial tide. Her steady pace brought a cheerful laugh from her lips. “Wow! I-I’m doing it!” she exclaims, picking up speed as she continued against the whirlpool’s power.

Akane’s excitement was cut short, though, when she heard a scream from within the restaurant. It sounded like Ranma. She was swept under the water, and Koron had to pull her up, and out of the pool. The tomboy coughed out water, before pulling herself to her feet. “R-kahf… Ranma!”

Rushing inside, she found Ranma kneeling in a pile of ramen and water, staring at the ground. Above them stood ShanPū, holding an upside-down pitcher of water. The red-headed teen didn’t even flinch away from the cat lapping up some of the mixed liquid on the ground.

Akane bent down, helping them to their feet. “Come on… let’s get you changed…” she whispered, bringing them to the backroom. “What happened out there? Are you okay?”

“... it’s nothin’...” they muttered, trudging into the bathroom to dry off.

When they finally came back out, Akane had changed out of her swimsuit and back into her casual clothes. “Let’s go home, okay?” They barely grunted in approval, before the two of them left.

On the way home, Ranma walked in a daze. It really seemed like something was off about them. They were playing with their braid, and pulling down at their bangs, inspecting their hair. “... maybe I should just dye it black?”

“Do you… want to?” Akane asked, giving them a jolt. “... Ranma, I think you should stay home tomorrow. I’ll even stay home with you, but I think you need rest.”

“Ain’t you sayin’ I’m dumb enough as is? I gotta go to… erk! Ugh, never mind, maybe you’re right, ‘kane. Doubt my stupid disguise is good enough anyways…” they grumbled. “Stupid old crone, stupid cat’s tongue body thing… how does that even work! The body ain’t a tongue!”

“Hey! Come on, she said the phoenix pill would be here soon, Ran-”

“TWO WEEKS AIN’T SOON!” the redhead shouted, catching Akane off guard. They had never shouted at her before. “Ugh… Jus’... she made a bad curse worse. Ain’t like I’m… not like I can like it, like some people might…”

Some people? Akane didn’t get it, but she didn’t interrupt them. Instead, she just reached out and took their hand, squeezing it gently. “I’m sorry that you can’t turn back… if it hurts, I’ll be here.”

Ranma sighed, looking away. They didn’t pull out of her grasp, and instead just kept walking.

At home that night, there was another scream. It was 10:00 pm, and for some reason, it sounded like a guy. And it wasn’t her dad. It almost sounded like…

Akane rushed from her room, to the source of the scream downstairs.

A familiar figure was leaning against the counter, gripping their own shoulders. The tomboy flipped a light on, and it was Ranma, standing there in their tank top and a pair of shorts. They were in their male form, drenched and burned from the steaming water now covering the counter and the floor. A kettle was cast aside.

Not long after Akane had made it into the room, Kasumi, Soun, and Charlotte joined her. The blue-haired girl rushed to get a bucket from the corner, and was going to the sink, when a pained voice called out, “No!”

“B-but Ranma, you’re…”

“No… I… c-c-can’t turn back! Not now… Please… I-I’m finally…” Ranma muttered, backing away from the sink.

With an unexpected grace, Kasumi moved to take Ranma by the wrists. “Don’t worry. We have aloe in the medicine cabinet. It should help your burns, but not turn you back. Is that okay?”

They looked like they were crying, but with how drenched they were, it was hard to tell. They looked up at the taller Tendo girl, while Soun came back with a towel. “I… y-yeah, I guess… that’ll be alright. So long as I ain’t gonna… turn back.”

“Come with me, then…” she said, leading Akane’s burnt fiancé away. Soun worked to clean the spill in the kitchen while Kasumi left to take care of Ranma.

Akane didn’t notice at first, but she was reaching a hand out, and there were tears in her eyes. “Wh-why? Why would they burn themself? They were fine a few days ago…”

“You… don’t know?” Charlotte asked. “I… guess you might not get it…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Akane asked. “Do you know something about this? Why… why haven’t you said something sooner?”

The pig girl shook her head, staring at the ground. “Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ranma already know… I suppose I should explain it to you… c-c-could you join me in the d-dojo?”

For a few minutes, the three of them knelt in the dojo. Charlotte was acting awkwardly, staring at her wrist as she played with her bracelet. She didn’t speak, simply averting eye contact whenever the tendo child and father tried leaning in.

“Come on, Charlotte… What's wrong with Ranma? They’ve been like this the last day and a half. I’m… really worried about them,” Akane admitted.

“... I think he’s been feeling dysphoric…” Charlotte muttered.

The tomboy tilted her head. “Dysphoric?”

“Yeah… I’m… guessing you don’t know the meaning of this bracelet?” she asked, showing off the band of blue, pink, and white.

Come to think of it, Akane had seen those colors before. Soft blue, light pink, white, light pink, soft blue. She’d seen it a few times. Not just on the bracelet, but in Dr. Tofu’s office on pamphlets, and on flags and merchandise in some rare windows. “I… guess I don’t. I’ve seen it around a bit. What does it mean?”

Charlotte was almost shaking, as she mumbled. “W-we-well… ya s-s-s-see, it’s… the… trans pride flag… I'm a… t-t-t-trans girl…"

Akane raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I already knew you transformed-"

"Th-that's not what I mean… I… mean I've always been a girl… just… took a cursed spring to give me the right body. I've… always identified as a girl."

That brought a memory to Akane's mind. Kasumi was talking about identity with Ranma before, too. Both she and Kuno seemed to know another word. "Is… that anything like being… genderfluid?"

"So, you do know about it?!" Charlotte asked, awkward glances turning into a hopeful smile.

Akane shook her head. "Not really… it's just something I overheard… I guess that's why my sister was able to talk to you, though."

The pig girl nodded. "Yeah… I don’t think Ranma’s quite the same as me. I’m… not sure what… they identify as… But I do know that, right now, they're probably going through the same thing that made me miserable for years. I was always really beefy… and could never get what I needed to change because I always got lost… so being stuck on a guy's body was torture."

"You mean… dysphoria?" the tomboy asked.

"Yeah… it can hurt more than some boiling water. Being stuck so long as a girl, and knowing they might have to be a girl for two more weeks? I think that's why he burned himself. He seemed… really scared of you helping him with cold water. "

Akane looked in shock at Charlotte. “That’s… but he was in so much pain. He can’t even touch lukewarm water without… you know, freaking out. And… he’s shown he can’t just *avoid cold water*. It comes at him like a magnet.”

"Uh… M-miss Koron did… have something in case this happened…" Charlotte muttered.

Akane nodded. "We can go get it tomorrow, then." She looked at Charlotte, as they both continued to sit there. The black haired girl twiddled her thumbs, and jumped as the tomboy spoke. "So… you're a girl, then? Like, a girl girl, not just… A cursed girl?"

"I. . Uh... yeah. I'm… really a girl."

"Oh… I guess that's why big sis was so protective of your name. I'm sorry for getting it wrong so much, Charlotte."

"It's… I mean, it's fine… it's not like I told you I'm really a girl. Even with my new body... I was keeping it secret. You don't have to be sorry about that."

"Just take the-” she paused, cutting herself off mid-snap. “No, sorry… so… Ranma knew? Do they know what they are, then?" Akane asked.

Charlotte actually laughed at that, though it was a melancholic laugh. "You kidding? They're a dumbass. That idiot wouldn't know gender if it beat them to death with a textbook. They're just cool enough to shrug and accept it when you tell them something about yourself. And plus… with their whole 'super macho man-amongst-men thing', I don't think they believe they're  _ allowed  _ to be a girl sometimes."

"... I guess you're right… I wish I could help them get that dumb training from their father out of their head… heh. Wanna start Team De-Macho the Idiot?"

Charlotte's smile turned genuine, and she nodded. "Sure thing!"

  
  


As the sun rose the next day and ShanPū arrived to spar, Akane and Charlotte explained the situation to her. The Amazon girl was understanding, but still surprised to see a male Ranma coming down the stairs. Despite his burns, he seemed cheerful.

"Hey, why ain't all'a ya in the dojo? It's time to train before school, come on!" they declared. "... Uh… I mean, so long as you don't… mind me fightin' as a guy."

"Stupid Ranma-Airen, no fighting with those burns. We will be going to see great-grandma. She has things to help you stay a boy for now,” ShanPū explained. Ranma took her hands, eyes gleaming.

“Why didn’t ya say so?! C’mon, let’s get goin’, then!”

They dragged the three of them off, excited to make it to the Cat Cafe. “R-Ranma, come on! You’re going too fast!” Akane cried out, barely avoiding tripping over her own feet as she was pulled along. Charlotte was dragged along by Ranma’s other hand, and had they a third, they’d certainly be pulling ShanPū along as well.

Soon, they were at the still-closed cafe. Ranma rushed in, ignoring the meowing sound as they made their way to the backroom. “Old crone! Hey!”

“Hmm… Disrespectful in-law, it’s good to see-” Koron paused, looking up at Ranma. A hand went over the old woman’s mouth in shock. “What did you do to yourself?!”

“Oh, these bandages? Don’t worry, I’m feelin’ right as rain! Glad it ain’t rainin’, though. But I’m basically better already, Kas just wanted me ta keep the bandages on. Oh, ‘lotte said ya got some stuff for keepin’ me male!”

She nodded, a look of understanding appearing over her face. “Follow ShanPū. She will help you…”

Ranma beamed with excitement. “Alright! C’mon, c’mon!”

“Easy, Ranma-Airen. Follow me and I will lead you to the remedy.” Ranma was practically skipping while they followed the Amazon girl out of the room. Charlotte sat on the couch, twiddling their thumbs.

“Hmm… I suppose you were right about your friend, Charlotte… Anyways, it’s good that you came, Daughter-in-Law! We can train more today!”

“But… but I… want to help Ranma…” she muttered, looking at the older woman.

The elder amazon wore a sly grin. “So, you want to help him bathe, then? Well, be my guest! Ehehehehehe~”

“Th- hey! Fine, I’ll train more!” Akane shouted, trudging back outside.

The old woman was mad.

She had to be.

Nobody sane would have found the time to set up a full, in-ground pool overnight.

The pool was longer than the house, and almost as wide as the backyard to boot. There was a shallow and a deep end, and Akane could hear some sort of familiar sound nearby. 

Koron reached into a box, passing Akane a large, rubber ring. She stared at the thing in her hands for a moment, feeling a wave of disbelief rush over her. “Is this a floatie?”

“Of course. You still can’t float on your own. Actually, you will likely never be able to.”

“So?! I’m not a little kid! I don’t need a floatie!” Akane announced, crossing her arms. She huffed, turning away.

“And… you would rather risk sinking?”

The tomboy nodded, resolute. “It would be  _ far _ less embarrassing.”

“... and not being able to help if any of your friends fell in the water?” the old woman added. At that, Akane looked far more thoughtful. Half of her friends are cursed to deal with trouble if they fall in the water; okay, Charlotte’s an odd case, but still has a water curse; and she’d probably jump in without thinking the moment any of them fell in the water. She begrudgingly slid the floatie on, before looking back to Koron. “Ah, then you’re going to do the training, then. Good! Now, get in on the left side of the pool. There’s a ladder over there that you can use.”

She didn’t expect frogs. The blue-haired girl had expected to flail around uselessly, but she didn’t expect the frogs. There had to be at least a hundred of the slimy little things, and Koron had  _ apparently _ thought it a good idea to dump  _ all of them into the pool _ for Akane to dodge. Gross, slippery, webbed little feet, and the croaking. Sweet Kami, the croaking. Akane hated slimy critters, and the pool was full of them.

“WHY IS THIS MY TRAINING?!” she cried out, splashing away from a group of them.

“Because…” the old crone tutted, “If you can’t get around in the water without touching them, I won’t trust that you can swim.”

“But they’re sooo groooooossssssss…” she complained. Then she felt something on her head. She glanced up, just to hear a croak from directly above her. “EEEEEEEE! Get it off! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!” Akane cried, swiping at her hair. She was definitely claiming the bath at the end of the day.

By the day’s end, she hadn’t had much luck. She felt slimy all over, was clumsy, and her limbs were sore. Not to mention, her leg was bruised from having bashed it into the side of the pool in a panic. She didn’t have a  _ phobia _ , per se, but frogs were still disgusting little creatures. Plus, they could give her warts… and what if she accidentally kissed one and ended up engaged to someone else?

When she posed this distress to Ranma and ShanPū, they both cracked up laughing. “What?! I’m already married to a ca- uh, sorry, a c-word, because of a death-match, and the world’s most talented gender-swapping idiot because of our parents. A frog prince isn’t too far off…”

“It could be frog princess,” ShanPū noted.

Akane just sighed and nodded. “It could just be, you’re right.”

“Still, you managed to get from one end of the pool to the other by the end of the day!” Ranma noted, excitedly.

“That doesn’t count… I had to kick off the other side, and it was short-ways of the pool. And I’m sore all over, and… URGH! Stupid Grandma! Who thought it was a good idea to put someone who can’t swim in a pool with frogs?!”

ShanPū put her hand up. “I was put in with garden snakes. It is a tribe thing. Not wanting to be touched makes you a good swimmer. Weird swimming styles, though. I wiggle… when I am human.”

“Wait…” Ranma leaned in. “Whaddaya mean… ya wiggle?”

“You know, like snakes on water.”

“Oh. Okay.” The cursed boy proceeded to quietly eat from their bowl of cold noodles. Akane just stared at ShanPū in disbelief. She honestly wanted to see the wiggle-swim the girl did. ShanPū looked over at Akane, smirking.

“Akane-Airen take Shampoo to hot spring and you can see Shampoo swim~” she offered, earning a stammering blush from the tomboy. She also went back to nervous eating, trying to ignore the smirking amazon.

The three of them arrived at home to find the house in a hush, without the usual greeting from the eldest Tendo sister. Ranma and Akane were instantly nervous, and they made their way into the dining room to find the reason for the quiet. Sitting at the table were Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, and Genma. Soun had his arms crossed, and Genma sat there with a bottle of sake in his hand that he was, at the moment, chugging from.

“Hmm… so, my son does return home with the Chinese girl. Soun, old friend, you were right…” the panda noted. “Boy, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Daddy? What’s going on?” Akane asked, and Soun sighed, looking up at her with sad eyes.

“Genma came back, explaining that Nabiki… and even dear Kasumi… had tricked him into joining a circus. You didn’t have any part in that, did you?” her father asked.

The tomboy blanched. They had been caught. Even Kasumi was in trouble? She couldn’t let that go. “No… but I wish I did! That stupid old man tortured his son, for some  _ stupid _ -”

“Akane. Please,” Soun said, cutting her off mid-rant. Her battle aura flickered, before vanishing. “I can talk with the three of you about this matter privately… but first, Genma has some words he’d like to say.”

“You’re damned right I do…” Genma nodded. “Boy, sit.” Before Akane or ShanPu could interject, Ranma joined the others at the table, quietly glaring at his father. “Hmm… so you can listen. Now, what’s all this about you going around as a girl for two weeks?”

“Pressure point, pops. ‘Full body cat’s tongue’, meant I couldn’t turn back or touch hot water without gettin’ real hurt.”

“Afraid of a little hot water? Bah, what a sis-” Genma paused, interrupted with an empty cup thrown at his head.

“Shaddup! You don’t know anythin’! I went as hot as I could go to make sure I could turn back last night! I can handle the heat better than you could with this!”

“Hmpf. Well, there’s still the matter of this side girl of yours.” For the sake of her home’s standing, and a lack of destruction, Akane chose to hold ShanPu back. Just this once. "You would cheat on Akane with this Shampoo girl, boy? And I thought I had raised you to be honorable."

"It ain't cheatin', an' her name is ShanPu, you dumb panda! It's a poly tickle marriage, ya wouldn't get it!" Shampoo and Akane just look at Ranma, the purple-haired girl’s rage subsided as she scratched her head. Ranma’s idiocy had a way of doing that, it seemed.

"You mean Political? While I am polyamorous, the tickling has nothing to do with our marriage."

"Tomato, potato. Anyway, whaddaya know about honor, Pops? You're just a dirty thief who ain't never had a job until an amazon threatened to kill him!”

“You think I care about some silly politics, or your job twirling in a skirt? Don’t insult me, you sissy…” Genma demanded,attempting to splash his cup of hot tea on Ranma.

What happened next surprised the entire table. In an instant, Ranma was a blur, plates and bowls maneuvered to let him catch the tea on the plate before him. He scooped some onto a spoon, blowing on it lightly and taking a sip. With a wince, he frowned. “Mmh, still a bit hot. Good job on the tea tonight, Kas’~”

Kasumi smiled for the first time that night, moving out of the way as Gemma threw several utensils. "Thank you, Ranma~ Hmm… given it’s summer, perhaps I should try some iced tea?"

"Ooh, that's a great idea! I'd love to try it!" Ranma nodded, setting the silverware neatly on the table as if it hadn't just been used as a projectile. Even Nabiki started laughing at the cool-headed boy's reaction. "Pops, you're slowing down~ Do you need more training?"

"Don't mock me, boy! I taught you everything you know!" The old man growled, lunging over the table at his child.

Ranma backpedaled, casually dodging and pushing aside the grown man's strikes. Akane and ShanPu stepped aside, and Ranma turned to them while delivering a counterattack. "Could one of you get the door? I'd hate to shatter the screen." He asks, earning a nod from the tomboy as she went to open the back door. "Ya know, pops, while you were jugglin’ for the crowd, I learned a few new tricks myself~"

"Please, and just what did you learn?" The old man scoffed, before flinching at the confident grin and cocky glint Ranma wore.

"Chestnut fist!" the teen declared, launching a series of light blows too fast to be blocked. They started driving the panda back, and delivered more strikes as they moved around his back. Akane noticed one particular strike that stood out, though. A finger poke to the chest, as opposed to the jabs Ranma was throwing.

Speaking of throwing, Ranma grabbed his dazed father's arm, twisting and curling to throw him out the open door into the koi pond outside. There was a splash, and it took a few seconds for the grumbling bear to get up and come back indoors.

They stared at Ranma, glowering as the boy came over with an innocent smile. He picked up the kettle on the table, pouring it into the Panda's head in a spray of light steam. The man yelped, diving into the pond once more to cool off. "What's wrong, Pops? Ain't you man enough to handle a bit of hot water?"

[What did you do to me, boy?] Wrote the panda, fuming.

Ranma calmly poured a little bit of hot water on their hand, wincing and shaking it off. "Full Body Cat's Tongue. You taught me to be a man, so I'm sure even you can handle a bit of heat. I mean, apparently I'm just a sissy, and I can deal with it~" The panda glowered at him… but was confused as Ranma pulled out a set of packets and soap. "Of course, if you can't… I have a way to keep you in your human form for a while, if you want."

The panda leapt at Ranma to snag the items, but he just punched them in the face. "Nope! You ain’t gettin’ ‘em for free. Get back to helpin’ Tofu, an’ pay for ‘em, an’ you can have ‘em.

After a stare-off that felt like it took hours, Gemma nodded, and Ranma handed the lazy bear the soap and a packet of instant Spring of Drowned Man. His pops trudged off for the bath, and the pigtailed boy laughed. "That'll learn him a thing or two~"

Things were quiet for a moment before Soun cleared his throat. "Now… just what is this about Genma torturing Ranma?”


End file.
